


THE FIRE IN YOUR EYES

by Smoakinofstarling24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Dark Past, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Partnership, Secret Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be just one night stand,  No strings attached But sometimes life doesn't go as we planned<br/>Who would think it  would be this complicated .....<br/>And The aftermath of their relationship will be this dangerous and they may loss everything in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold flames

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Au ....hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> read and tell me what you think

P'm ridin' in your car, you turn on the radio  
You're pullin' me close, I just say no  
I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire

Late at night, you're takin' me home  
You say you wanna stay, I say I wanna be alone  
I say I don't love you, but you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire

The girl was just sipping her drink at a bar. It hadn’t been an unusual night; in fact it had been more than dull. She was so fucking bored. She was drinking herself into distraction. She wasn’t even drunk and fuck, she wished she was. The bar was empty; she’d had a shit weekend and all she wanted was something to take her mind off how fucking awful her life is. She wasn’t anything special; just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She sighed. She pined for excitement and it must have been her lucky night. Panic! At the Disco just walked in. They were loud and boisterous, demanding drinks. It wasn’t just them, but all of their cast, crew and groupies as well. The girl had been watching these two blonde bimbos all night, thinking about how they were bound to get some guys sooner or later. She guessed it was sooner. Yet, there was a tall, figure walking towards her; striking eye contact with her. He must have made a mistake. As the bar became saturated with people pouring in from the concert; nobody was even looking at what was occurring. He pulled up a stool next to her. He was smiling, warm eyes and stretched lips. The barman looked at him expectantly.

‘Can I get you a drink?’

The girl was growing nervous as Oliver probed her with his eyes. ‘Y-yeah, sure. Martini?’

Oliver smiled as if amused by a private joke and looked back at the barman. ‘Two please?’

‘Coming right up,’ the ear stretched, hair styled, tattooed barman smiled back. They watched him stir and pour out their drinks.

 

The girl laughed. ‘Is that how it works? You buy me a drink – in return I fuck you?’ the girl questioned.

Oliver smirked. ‘Well, actually usually I don’t even need to by a drink.’

The girl rolled her eyes. ‘Didn’t you see those women over there?’ she gestured, towards the bimbos ‘they might suit your needs better,’ the girl suggested dryly.

He turned to see the women and shifted back to face her. ‘No. I’m quite comfortable here actually,’ oliver beamed.

‘Are you sure? You could probably get both of them to -,’ the girl remarked.

‘Threesomes aren’t my particular kink’ Oliver shrugged.

‘Then what is?’ the girl questioned, slowly bringing her lips to her drink. Oliver watched as she pressed her ruby lips to the glass and he drew in breath at the sight. The girl was growing embarrassed. He wanted her. She was wearing black tight dress that fit her curves perfectly, red lips and golden curly hair, it's been long time since He did this but now he just wanted her

"So I'm ......" the girl put her fingers on his lips and shaked her head  
"If you want us to go further and by further I mean your bed then no names " she smiled seductively

"It's okay ....so my place or yours " Oliver smirked

"I was thinking about hotel room , what do you think "  
Oliver swallowed "check please ".......

He offers her a drink when they get to the room, but she shakes her head.  
　  
"You've had enough?" He asks softly, fingers stroking her bare arms, his voice seductive.   
　  
"Yeah I don't want a drink." She came here knowing what she wanted, drinks ,she could get at the bar   
　  
"What do you want?" He asks, stepping closer, he knows what she wants, she can tell, but he wants to make her say it, his attitude makes her shiver.   
　  
"I think you know." She purrs, stepping closer, getting in his space.  
　  
"I think I know what you need, a good long hard fuck, so good you'll be feeling it for days. But maybe what you want and need are different things." The moment he stops talking she kisses him, what he can tell she needs is what she wants him to give her. He kisses back, his hands sliding over her back, cupping her ass firmly till she arches into him. His body is firm where hers is soft and she can feel his hard cock pressing against her. One hand moves under the skirt of her dress, fingers trailing along the top of her stocking as he kisses her breathless.   
　  
His hand moves higher, his fingers touching lightly at her already damp panties, pressing more firmly when she moans into the kiss. He rubs at her clit through the material, never stopping the kiss for more than a few seconds. When her legs start to feel weak he must feel her tremble, because he holds her tighter, keeping her on her feet as his mouth dips to her neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin there before kissing lower, over her collarbone and down to the swell of her cleavage. She can't stop moaning, but she doesn't have a name to call out or to use when begging for more, so she begs with her body, rubbing against him, pulling him closer.   
　  
He lets her go and she almost stumbles and then he's leaning down, hands on the hem of her dress, lifting it up as he straightens back out. She lifts her arms and lets him strip her dress off of her. He looks at her like she is pure sex, like she's everything he ever wanted, like he can't believe she's his for the night. It feels good to be wanted by that, she likes being nothing but an object of lust to this stranger. He kicks off his shoes, but doesn't take any of his clothes off. He pulls her into his arms again, kissing her hot and wet, his tongue licking into her mouth and dominating the kiss. They end up by the bed and he must have guided them there because she can't even remember moving. The kiss ends again and she doesn't want it to, tries to reach his lips again but stops when she feels his hands on her body, stripping off her bra and dropping it to the floor. His mouth is warm and wet when he brings it to her breast, sucking hard enough at a nipple to make her gasp and move into the feel of his mouth sucking on her.  
　  
"Please, fuck, just fuck me. I want you in me." She's wet and her skin feels hot and tight, all she wants is to be with him., she wants to get what she wants  
　  
He gently pushes her on to the bed, pulls a condom out of his wallet and tosses that beside her. He undressed and unzips his boxer while he was looking at her there is something sexy about it. She's on the bed in panties, a garter belt, her stockings and heels and ready to take her that way. He climbs onto the bed and pushes his way between her legs, his mouth going to the other nipple before he starts kissing a path down her chest, over her stomach and between her legs. He laps at the damp material, sucks her through it till she is moaning and grabbing at his hair. He pulls the leg of her panties to one side and licks over her bare flesh, making her whole body shudder and as much as she loves it she needs more.  
　  
"Get inside me, now, like right the fuck now." She moans. He chuckles, but moves and he's soon rolling on the condom and positioning himself between her spread thighs.   
　  
Neither of them want it slow, he pulls her panties aside instead of undressing her and pushes in in one smooth thrust. She moans, body lifting up on the bed. He grabs her wrists in one hand, pinning her to the bed. His mouth on hers as his hips flex into her, hitting all the right places. His free hand rubs and tweaks at her nipples and then moves down between them as he starts to thrust harder. His fingers find her clit and he begins rubbing in time to his hard thrusts. She is a panting, writhing mess with in seconds. She can't stop moaning and swearing, whenever she begs for more he gives her more. Harder and faster until she feels her body getting tight as her orgasm gets closer and closer, washing through her without warning and leaving her feeling wrecked. He thrusts into her a handful of times before his hips become jerky and his face twists with pleasure.   
　  
", fuck." He moans, soft, hardly even their kisses being pressed to her mouth.   
　  
when he wake up the next morning she was gone with no note ,nothing  
his phone buzzed .. " you are late get to work now "  
Oliver sighed and got up to get dressed

Once he arrived at the office " where were you man , the meeting begun "it was his partner john diggle  
"I'm here now let's make this work "Oliver winked

"You are in good mood today ...you know what I don't even wanna know " john smirked

"Sorry to be late it's nice to meet you mr wilson .....oliver shaked the man hand  
"Like wise ...Please call me slade , let's get to work shall we ..." after discussing all the business .. 

"I'm looking for this partnership Oliver ..." Slade smiled "Oh I almost forgot ...my mother invites you to the gala at Queen's mansion tonight and she will not take no for answer" Oliver said smiling

"It would be my pleasure to come and I will bring felicity with me " Slade smiled back

" I didn't know you married " Oliver asked confused

"Ooh No she's my niece ......I will see you tonight Queen". .


	2. we own the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and tell me what you think
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

Someone's gone out fishing  
Someone's high and dry.  
Someone's on a mission to the lonely Lorelei.  
Some folk's got a vision of a castle in the sky  
And I'm left stranded, wondering why.

You and me together  
Nothing feels so good  
Even if I get a medal from my local neighborhood  
I won't need a castle, they've got castles in Versailles  
And I'm still stranded, wondering why

Make it a beautiful night for me  
It's a beautiful night for love  
A wonderful sight for lovers of love to behold  
Make it a beautiful night for me  
It's a beautiful night for love  
A wonderful sight for lovers of love to behold

Some boat's on the ocean  
We're here in this room  
Seems to me the perfect way to spend an afternoon  
We can look for castles, pretty castles in the sky  
No more wondering, wondering why

Things can go wrong, things can go right  
Things can go bump, in the dead of the night  
So let me be there, let me be there  
Let me be there with you in the dead of the night

Make it a beautiful night for me  
It's a beautiful night for love  
A wonderful sight for lovers of love to behold  
Make it a beautiful night for me  
Such a beautiful night for love  
Such a wonderful sight for lovers of love to behold

Yeah, it's a beautiful night  
Yeah, it's a beautiful night

Yeah, beautiful night, beautiful night  
Yeah, it's such a beautiful night, beautiful, beautiful night

Beautiful night, beautiful night, beautiful night

AT THE GALA

It was late by the time Oliver made it back to the mansion. The Queen's gala had already started; he could hear the guests from where they'd gathered in the foyer as he made his way upstairs, shrugging on a tuxedo as he went. 

He'd used to love dancing at these things, but these days, oliver often found he just didn't have it in him to let loose and have a good time. 

He paused to hastily tuck in his shirt and button the jacket then slipped quietly through the door towards them. The guests were all crowded into the west wing, so he didn't have to worry about being caught sneaked in and looped it clumsily through his collar. It took him about two tries to get it, which was just ridiculous he is capable of doing alot of " things " with his handd and yet somehow, they could never make a simple knot. At last he finished, and, hoping he looked at least somewhat presentable, took a steadying breath and headed towards the foyer.

A cacophony of voices and music and the clinking of glasses washed over him as he opened the great double doors. He paused for a moment, allowing himself a quick, critical scan of the dining room, before plastering a fake smile on my face and switching to 'schmooze mode'. Cries of "Oliver!" and "Mr. Queen.!" assailed his ears as he descended into the crowd. He flashed them all polite smiles but passed by as quickly as he could. A gnawing feeling of discomfort was growing in his stomach as the prospect of the night ahead fully dawned on him

But the timing couldn't be worse. He didn't think he had it in him to keep smiling politely or engage in meaningless conversation when all he wanted to do was be alone. As he spotted a large group of wealthy people talking snidely amongst themselves, just great

Okay, not really. But almost.

At last, he found tommy. Relief washed through him as he swam through the sea of fake faces towards the one that he actually trusts. Tommy had his mask too tonight well not actual mask , it's mask he usually put it to tolerate his father Malcolm merylin aka Asshole of the year

Oliver could see he was standing among a large group of people, smiling amicably and gesturing towards someone on his right. He couldn't quite make out the person's face as he approached, but as he drew near a portly man in front of him moved aside and suddenly she came screeching into view.

It was his night stand. And she looked amazing. So amazing he was pretty sure he felt his jaw drop. She was wearing a floor length satin gown with a slit up to her thigh that hugged her body in all the right places. Her hair looked like flowing red silk that shimmered in perfect waves down her back, brushing against the bare, creamy skin on her neck and shoulders. Her bright blue eyes stood out like they were cut from diamonds, and they were crinkled with mirth as she laughed at something someone said. The ridiculous thought flashed through him that it should have beenhim who had made her laugh like that.

Tommy was laughing, too, that mirthless noise he somehow managed to convince people was actually real. He noticed oliver and gestured widely. "Oliver!" he booms, "Just who I wanted to see  
"I was just introducing my friends to felicity here," he was saying, and as soon as he said her name oliver's were drawn to her again. "But of course, the two had already met."

Next to them, felicity gave him a tiny wink that only he caught. To the group she addressed him with a smile and a simple, "nice to meet you mr.queen "

Oliver came up with some charming reply and the others laughed, but then he allowed himself to fall silent. They talked for a few more minutes about some mindless piece of gossip, and every once and a while, he snuck a glance in felicity's direction. She smiled at all the right times, laughed when a joke was actually funny, and was quick to interject with something equally witty of her own. He didn't need his years of experience in such parties to see that the crowd adored her. Felicity was a natural. She even had him partly fooled; he could almost believe that she was actually enjoying herself.

Eventually—a little longer than he usually lasted—tommy made up some excuse to disappear. The surprising part was that he took the crowd with him. "Come on," he said jovially, ever the charming host, "Let's leave these two alone." Then he winked at oliver

 

And then suddenly he and felicity were alone, he trying hard not to turn a brilliant shade of red. The same shade as her dress... which he had definitely been staring at for too long.

Felicity seemed to notice. "Do you like it?" she asked, and did a girly sort of half-twirl that she remarkably managed to make sarcastic. She gave a little laugh.

Oliver nodded dumbly in response. "You look..." he began, then shifted tactics awkwardly. "Um, I mean...it's a great dress. Really."

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Felicity gave him a giddy smile, evidently still thinking their conversation was a joke. "thank you."

All at once she sobered. Her smile faded slightly, and grew more inhibited. When she spoke again, her voice was soft. "I actually wore it on purpose tonight, in case I ran into you. I thought you'd appreciate the color."

Red was his favorite

He watched her smile turned up slightly in one corner of her mouth 

He was thinking about their latest encounter. Their steamy hot night?

"How kind of you," he replied .then it hits him wait she knew him how possible.

"Well when my uncle told me about this party I just needed to know who I will meet. .so I did my research and superise superise it was you

It was such a surprising thing for felicity to say that he was pretty sure his brain stopped working for a second. Because the next words out of his mouth made no sense at all.

"Do you want to dance?"

Now it was felicity's turn to look surprised. Oliver watched as her bright blue eyes widened in shock and then slowly narrowed, awaiting her response with morbid apprehension. She fixed him with one of her scrutinizing gazes. "Are you sure you're up to this two can play this game?"

He frowned at her, a little put out. "I think I can manage."

"You do," she replied easily, ""

She fixed him with a wry smile as she spoke and he suddenly understood the phrase 'beautiful but deadly'.

"Well, I don't think a little dancing will kill me," he pressed her, not sure why he did. He hadn't thought he was in the mood for dancing. But something about being able to talk this way with her again—and okay, something about seeing her in that skin tight dress—made him suddenly want to. .

"That's because you've never tried dancing with me," she quipped, always ready with a comeback. It was in her usual self-deprecating humor that he found both endearing and utterly baffling at the same time

She did it when she was nervous, oliver had come to realize, in the their brief occasion.

So he reached out and took her hand, pulling her towards him gently. "I think I can handle it," he said.

For a tiny moment, he felt her hesitate. He watched her intently, trying to read her thoughts. Normally it was easy for him, but there was something more than uncertainty behind those beautiful blues. Oliver could feel it in the air between them, growing more intense with every passing second, like a building surge of electricity—but he couldn't quite name the feeling.

Her hands were soft and small as they at last slipped into his and they felt so delicate, He moved his hand to her waist and she set hers tentatively on his shoulder. He expected to hold her at arms length, but to his surprise, it was felicity who moved closer. Her slender arm wrapped around his shoulder and she slowly tilted her head to look up at him, smiling again with those beautiful eyes. As she leaned her head against him, he caught a whiff of the scent of her hair, a delicious taste of vanilla. The closeness seemed natural, as if there was simply no other way for them to be—like they'd been meant to be that way all along.

They swayed a little, doing a few steps but not really caring about keeping time with the music. They'd found their own little spot of dance floor, away from the rest of the crowd, but it already felt as if there was no one else in the room. Felicity hadn't stopped smiling, and so of course, neither could oliver. "Are you enjoying yourself, Miss ?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Queen" she answered, and he was rewarded by her soft peal of laughter

"It's good to know" he told her with a wink. It was true. As he gazed into the clear crystal blue of her eyes.

"I see you already met my niece ...oliver " it was slade voice pooled them back to reality

They step away from each other ....  
"I did ..and she is remarkable woman ..you should be proud " Oliver told him with a smile  
"I'm ....will excuse us I want to dance with felicity "

"Sure ..." Oliver replied

"Is something going on between the two of you I need to know " slade asked when they were dancing  
"For love of God it was just a dance ..Please don't put your protective mode ON I can handle myself " felicity gritted her teeth  
"Well that what you told me last time if I remember correctly"  
"Can we go home I'm tired ..." felicity asked she was pissed  
"No sweetie I have some business to do you can go if you want "  
"Okay I will see you in the morning " she leaned and kissed his cheek

when she was about to leave ..oliver approached her  
"You are leaving ...." Oliver asked

" I'm ....do you wanna get out of here " felicity said with seductive smile

" Hell yeah ......" Oliver captured her lower lip and sucked gently  
" Let's go ...before anyone see us " 

With that they went together 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are welcome
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to susan for beta reading
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon and next chapter ..smut yeah and little angst with felicity back story


	3. Soft , Rough Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff
> 
> evil plan ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank you all for the comments and kudos ,specially the kudos they really make my day ....  
> and now I know you love the story ....
> 
> After the epic end of Arrow this season we all inspired I'm sure and Olicity drive to the sunset just wow ..in this story they will not drive soon or never ;)  
> hope you like this chapter too , and thank you for supporting ..
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes

You can lean on me  
When no one’s by your side  
I’ll wait for you, always  
Oh, you’re the only one for me

If only my tears, my love could take you in  
I’d wrap my soft touches  
Warm stare around you

Even if you act alright  
I can feel how exhausted you are

How long have you been fighting alone  
You don’t have to say  
It’s only a painful past  
I love you, always  
Oh, your secret too

If only my tears, my love could take you in  
I’d wrap my soft touches  
Warm stare around you

If only I could lie down next to you  
And share the same dream of you

Slade Wilson is one of the most successful businessmen, starting with little more than a keen eye for investing ,he has amassed a great of fortune to become one of the richest men , he never got married he was too busy for personal life though he had relationships and once he fell in love but it was complicated  
Donna smoak died in car accident when felicity was 13 years old , and she didn’t have anyone except her uncle , slade took care of her well , he particularly raised her not in a way he wanted felicity was stubborn, self reliant since she was little  
he never mix business with personal matters he believes it just leads to damaged relationship , poor business decision or both .....

"Mrs.Queen a word please ...." slade asked  
"Are you enjoying your time mr.wilson .." Moira asked politely  
" I'm ...." slade replied

"I sense there something you want to tell me "

"You are smart woman mrs.queen ..you are right its a bout your son "

"Oliver ....I don't understand " Moira asked confused  
"Listen what made me a successful businessman is that I study every single move I will do . And this my first investment in starling city and I don't want anything effects my judgment ..and absolutely not our kids ..."

"Is this a bout oliver and felicity ..they are not even friends or yet ..so there's nothing to worry about " Moira laughed

"Good I hope so ...now do you want to dance mrs.queen ...." slade smiled  
" with pleasure mr.wilson ..." slade took her hand and went to dance of course she would think like that no one knows what they are doing at this moment

 

\-----''''

felicity squealed when he grabbed her hips on the sides and turned her around to push her against the wall, resting both his on the sides of her face keeping his body away from hers, she noticed regretfully... though he was totally eye-fucking her. She let out a long breath that she had held on for so long and she just wanted his body closer but knew very well that he would control the show from here on.

He leaned in nearer to her face and brushed his nose against her cheek lightly before bending down further to graze over her neck yet still not touching at all... and she was starting to lose it. His hands moved downwards on the wall, stopping at the sides of her waist just an inch away from the fabric of her dress as he pulled back from torturing her neck with his hot breath and tilted his head to look at her almost pityingly.

"When I saw you in this dress ..fuck I just want you so bad?" he asked taking a step forward and his belt buckle grazed against the elastic of her panty and she whimpered in a pathetic attempt to stop her moan.  
He smirked at her reaction and dove in suddenly latching his lips on her ivory neck and making a slow sucking motion there and her hands instantly went to his hair to keep him there lest he decided to torture her more, but he pulled her hands away and brought them back to her sides and she obliged dutifully. His hands grasped at her waist roughly, so roughly that she was sure she must have bruised... but at this point anything that this man did with his body was only making her wetter. His hands moved up her waist and rested on top of her breasts and he squeezed them tightly, kneading it and running his thumbs over her nipples and she let out a soft breathy moan bucking her hips on instinct and they bumped onto his member and she felt his cock twitch.

"You like that ....l?" he breathed into her ear slipping one of his large hands underneath her dress and pinching at her nipples and she moaned softly while nodding her head unable to form words, but she could feel him smirk against her skin. His other hand trailed down her body and hitched under her dress and trailed a hot fiery path to her core as he cupped her through her panties softly eliciting a loud enthralling moan from her, she jerked her head forward, wrapping her hands around his neck brining him closer, her need getting the better of her. He pulled back to look at her and smiled wickedly watching her every breathy moan and convoluted faces of pleasure as he slipped under her panties and ran a finger across her slit coating it in her arousal and he positively growled at the feeling, he chuckled softly when she pouted and cursed as he removed his finger, pulling his hand out from in between her thigh he brought it up to his face and started to lick them clean, keeping her eyes locked with his and watched as her eyes widened in even more arousal as she watched him taste her. He closed his eyes and groaned appreciatively before returning his smoldering look to her

"I made you this wet didn't I?" his husky accented voice made her insides melt and she pulled him closer by the neck grinding on his slightly and felt him harden "you want me ...?" he asked and when she didn't answer but continued tried to get some relief by rubbing on him relentlessly he narrowed his eyes at her

"Yes" she moaned through deep pants desperately "Yes " she yelped slipping her hand under his shirt and scraping her nails on his back. He growled roughly as her breathless voice and the feel of her skin made his cock twitch in excitement.

"So bad..." she added and he was just about to pull back and disappear when he realized what his game was leading too,

"Now will you just put something of yours down there?" she begged in a scream stuffing her hands down his pants and wrapping her small hands on his pert member.

He surpassed all his plans for tonight as he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly biting her lower lip and she moaned into his mouth as he resumed fiddling with her breast.

"What do you want?" he asked in a low growl surprising both of them

"You know ..." she said against his skin as she bit lightly on his neck

"What?" he asked

"Oliver... don't make me beg I hate it" she mumbled grinding against the rough fabric of his trouser

He grabbed her by the hips and zooped to the bed

"Is this your apartment?" she asked as he climbed on top of her and she helped remove his shirt

"Yes ...don't worry about it" he shrugged as he fell down on her licking and sucking at her neck, before suddenly getting off and pulling her to a sitting position with her legs on the floor of the bed, She whimpered and called out in frustration, having had enough of his teasing.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He knelt on the floor in between her legs and smirked up at her.

"Deciding what part of me I want to put down there" he said repeating her words and stuck his head under her dress tearing at her underwear with his teeth and gave a long, slow flat stroke with his tongue making her cry out his name as she bit her lip from positively screaming in ecstasy. He rammed two fingers inside her without warning and she grabbed onto his hair keeping him in place determinedly. He was not going to get out from under her dress until she was satisfied... she would make sure of it. He continued pumping her hard and fast, while sucking and licking between her folds and it wasn't until she looked down to smile at him after she came in his hands and tongue. She pondered for a second on what had just happened but that thought went out the window when he pushed her on her back again hurriedly shrugging of his pants and her mind was clouded with only thoughts of what was going to happen next.

He had never felt a greater need in his long life, he needed to be inside her... , he needed to fuck her out of her mind right now. No one had ever, ever spoken to him like she did and that seemed to excite the fuck out of his dick. By the time he was done ridding himself of his annoying pants he noticed that she had already removed her dress and biting her lower lip waiting for him, this made him even harder if it was even possible.

A loud groan left his throat as he buried himself deep inside, and she arched her back wrapping one leg around his waist and pulling the other over and above his shoulder and shuddered as he slipped in even further.

He found himself blessing her and her flexibility when he went in deeper and without waiting for her to adjust to him he started to pound into her, she screamed moaned and whipped her head from side to side, thankfully drowning out his own sounds of pleasure. He bent down to taking her pert mounds into his mouth alternatively, biting licking sucking and everything else that his tongue could manage, thoroughly enjoying the noises she made in approval. When he felt himself get closer he unwrapped the leg around his waist and pulled that one over his shoulder too and she was positively bended below him, and he was sure it probably hurt her but the change in position made him hit a point deep inside her that made her explode in heat that she didn't even register the mild pain. She was the one who bit him fangs and all when she came, he collapsed in a sweaty fit on top of her. He put her legs back down horizontally as he pulled out of her and laid down next to her, propping on one elbow and watched her gurgle and breathe erratically as she came back down to earth from wherever she had been a while back, a smug smirk spread on his face, he knew he had given her the most explosive fucking of her life, though he ignored the fact that it had been pretty damn good for him too

"You are so beautiful " Oliver leaned pressing kisses on her shoulder  
"You already got me in your bed ..you don't need to use your lines on me " felicity said panting  
"What lines I mean every... he kissed her neck.. word I'm ...kissed her jawline ..saying "  
"Don't say that to me ..." felicity sighed closing her eyes  
"Why not ..it's the truth you are gorgeous woman " Oliver said nuzzling her blonde hair  
" these words will get me in trouble .." felicity replied  
"Okay for now ....night miss felicity Wilson "  
Felicity giggled " it's felicity smoak ..mr oliver queen .."  
" even better ..." Oliver murmured against her skin they drift to sleep

\-----  
"Is everything gonna be as we planned I will not except any mistake ...." slade was talking with someone on the phone  
"Don't worry mr.wilson everything is going well and the building will be yours in 2 week "  
"Good the rest of the money will be in your bank account once you done .....and if you got catch .."  
The voice cuts him off " I know I never heard of your name ....."  
"Good it always pleasure to do business with you " with that he hanged up the phone and leaned into the chair playing with a piece of chess .........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are welcome
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think  
> and just so you know slade is evil but there's different kinds of evil ....you will see and sorry for little felicity's back story it will reveal in the next chapters
> 
> see you soon


	4. I just Want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sextual tension , fluff and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the kudos and the comments I really really appreciate them .....
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this one too  
> so sorry for the mistakes
> 
> thanks for Susan for the beta reading

"I Want You"

Anytime I need to see your face,   
I just close my eyes   
And I am taken to a place where   
your crystal mind and   
Magenta feelings take up shelter   
in the base of my spine   
Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola   
I don't need to try and explain;   
I just hold on tight   
And if it happens again, I might move   
so slightly   
To the arms and the lips and the face   
of the human cannonball   
That I need to, I want to touch you

It has been two nights and three days since last time Oliver saw felicity ..yeah he counted them , he was surprised when felicity didn't call or text him , he was wondering why he had this feeling , of disappointment... he. did this more than one , is it because he's a man or she is different and he deeply knew that .....

when moira told him about the invitation of a dinner at slade's house or let's say mansion , he agreed to go with her with a blink of eye

 

Great, thought Oliver. Dinner with slade and his family meant he had to make himself presentable and remember his manners, not wipe his mouth on his sleeve not that he will do that at regular dinner, use the right fork at the right time, and not eye-fuck his niece across the table - much.

He knew it was going to be harder than usual as soon as felicity walked into the room . She was wearing a pink top and pencil skirt. , her hair was up in elegant ponytail and her eyes were shining behind her glasses - he never saw her this way and he liked it ..

Seated at the grand dinner table, Oliver tried to pay attention to whatever her uncle and walter were droning on about, but it was hard. Very hard. Like, achingly hard. Knowing they were unlikely to get any time alone together before the night was over only made it worse. He rearranged the napkin on his lap and stifled a groan.

Across from him, felicity played the demure young lady to perfection. But when she wasn't eating daintily or saying something clever that she only understood, she was looking at Oliver from beneath lowered eyelids. Those teasing glances and fleeting smiles were like torture, as was the way she toyed from time to time with the elegant pendant that dangled between those magnificent breasts.

He managed not to jump when her foot brushed against his leg. Walter was saying something about some party or gala or company, and for once oliver tried desperately to pay attention to the conversation, as a necessary distraction from what felicity was doing to him. " that would be great," he said in a half-strangled voice, getting a slightly befuddled look back from his mother

With a clenched jaw, he reached under the table and grabbed her foot before she could get any higher. It was sheathed in a silk stocking, cool and sleek in his grip. He tried to discreetly push her away, only to find that, to his surprise, the stocking was coming off in his hand as her foot withdrew. Hastily, he rolled it up and tucked it under the napkin

What to do with the thing? He considered just dropping it beneath the table and talking away, but… well, it had just been on her leg (felicity's leg!) . Working quickly, he managed to cram the delicate fabric up his sleeve. He hoped the bulge wouldn't be terribly obvious when he stood up - either bulge, in fact.

He managed to make his way to the bathroom without embarassing himself, even though felicity pressed herself against him more closely than was strictly proper, giving him an excellent view of her pink underwear

"Felicity ..what do you think I really want you to come and work with us at QC " walter asked taking sip of his wine  
"Huh ...I don't know ..I'm trying to open my own software company " felicity smiled  
"That great young busines woman I must congratulate you " Moira said clearly she's amazed  
felicity smiled and looked at her uncle who gave her a look of we're gonna talk about this later  
then her phone buzzed  
" Come to the bathroom now or l swear I will ....O"  
Felicity giggled ...  
"Sorry I have to take this " felicity excused herself

 

once she entered the bathroom carefully without any one noticed her, oliver walked behind her, grabbed her hips a bit roughly and started kissing and biting her neck. Felicity moaned and leaned into his touch while she was watching him in the mirror. It gave her an exciting thrill to watch themselves. His sharp teeth bit into her soft shoulder and she shrieked of shock…but still she enjoyed the sweet pain. "Why didn't you call ?" Oliver asked and stroked her stomach, touching her boobs. Their looks met in the mirror and felicity could see her own dirty smile. "Ah I have been busy…" Oliver smiled back and moved his lips to her ear. "Well I miss each part of your hot body…" He whispered and felicity shivered. "Hm…do I turn you on just with my voice?" he asked and kissed her right behind her earlobe.  
. "You know you do" She said while she was breathing heavily. "Then maybe I should make you cum by talking to you" He continued talking and watched her reaction in his mirror. Her sweet lips were slightly parted, because she was breathing so hard, her eyes were closed and she puckered her eyebrows a bit. He nearly came into his jeans just by her turned on sight.

"Oliver we have to go back , they will suspect of something " felicity said with moan  
"Let them ..." Oliver pressed kisses on her nick and jaw  
"Oliver ....Please "  
"Only if you promise me that you will go out with me tomorrow morning ..." Oliver started sucking on her shoulder  
"Okay I will ...just go back " felicity stepped away from him  
"I will see you down miss " Oliver winked

after the Queen left felicity went straight to her room afraid of the questions that her uncle might ask .......he gave her a strange look when she back from the bathroom

\---------------------

I'm already here! Put something warm on... it's chilly out here." 

With that he hangs up and she quickly pulls on her jeans and a sweater, looking in the mirror as she grabs her jacket and boots and heads for the back door. 

Pushing open the door to outside, the cool morning breeze runs its fingers over her skin and ruffles her hair and she wishes she's thought to bring gloves. Oliver is waiting for her in the parking

"Cute hair!" he says and she reaches up self-consciously to smooth her bed tousled locks, making him smile. He reaches behind him and hands her a spare helmet from next to his.

"You ever ride before?" he asks, as she pulls on the helmet and he checks to make sure it's secure. Satisfied, he pulls on his own.

"No ..."  she admits.

"Okay. Well there's nothing to it. Your body will get a long once we get going. I won't go too fast, I promise. Just hold on to me and lean when I lean. If you want me to stop just tap my shoulder, okay?"

She nods and he starts the engine. When he looks to her, she lift her right leg over the back and slide onto the seat behind him, her feet automatically finding the footpegs and her hands reaching for his hips to steady herself . Her fingers dig into the soft denim of his jeans as the bike starts slowly out of the parking lot and then picks up speed as she hits the main road. 

Her stomach lurches through the first few turns in the road but her body soon learns and she starts to enjoy the ride without having to concentrate on what she's doing. She has no idea where they're going, it's still dark out although she can almost feel the dawn approaching. The countryside whips by on either side , the bike's headlight illuminating flashes of trees and fields and darkened buildings. She stops trying to figure out the destination and turns her thoughts to oliver instead. 

She doesn't' realize that he's stopped the bike until he cuts the engine . He takes off his helmet and stretches his back, raising his arms to the heavens exposing a small area of skin between his jeans and the bottom of his leather jacket. She quickly averts her eyes, acutely aware of the sensation of wetness between her thighs. He takes the helmet from her hands and stows it with his on the bike seat.

She looks around and see that she is in a wooded clearing off of a dirt track with nothing but nature in sight in every direction. He takes her hand, the soft leather of his fingerless gloves warm against her skin, and leads her towards the trees. She follows silently as he finds a small overgrown path between the trunks and heads along it. The light around her is growing a paler shade of grey in the pre-dawn and her eyes begin to adjust as the path starts up the side of a small incline. She wonders again where he's taking her just as the path opens out and over his shoulder she can make out great slabs of rock, leading to the edge of something dark. He steers you along the worn rock path until top a small rise and he halts with her beside him. The light is still too dim to really make out where they are apart from her immediate surroundings. He steps across to a small cluster of large boulders and leans against the biggest one, tugging her with him. 

"Where are we?" she asked, moving to join him.

"It's a surprise. You'll see in a few minutes. Turn around."

She turns her back to him and he wraps his arms around her from behind, pulling her body in to rest against his, planting his feet either side of felicity. He rests his chin on her shoulder, face next to hers as his hands find their way under her jacket to circle her waist. He absently brushes one thumb softly against her side as she relax into his embrace. She waits in comfortable silence, reveling in the nearness of him, the firmness of his embrace around her the tickle of his breath on her cheek. She wants nothing more than to turn and kiss him, her lips are already tingling in anticipation

The sky is brightening rapidly now and she can see more details in the landscape and she has an idea about where she is .Before she can ask though, the sun appears in a blaze of yellow light, chasing away the last of the shadows. As it rises, she gasp at the view before her.the sun's rays cause the buildings to throw off prisms of light like a kaleidoscope until it sits like a sparkling jewel at the edge of the horizon. 

"Did you like it?”  “I used to come up here early on the mornings and just watch the sunrise. Kind of mellows you out for the whole day."

She turns in his embrace she is facing him, eyes locked with his.

"It was beautiful. Thank you so much for sharing that with me."

His smile lights up his whole face and she can't resist reaching up to run her fingers down his cheek, tracing the stubble on his jaw and brushing her fingertips across his lips. He captures her hand in his and turns his head to kiss the palm, his goatee prickling her skin and sending shivers up her arm. 

She gasp a little and leans into his body even more, molding her curves to his. His hand let's go of her and reaches up around the back of her head to slide into her hair as he brings her mouth down to his. He hesitates a moment, holding his lips apart just a fraction and then, so softly, he presses his mouth against her giving her the gentlest of kisses. Her arms slide around his neck, locking behind his head as he parts his lips and flicks his tongue across her upper lip before sliding it against her teeth and into her mouth where he deepens the kiss. She pushes against him, mouths fighting for dominance until she starts to see stars behind her eyelids and she breaks the kiss, gasping for air. He's panting a little too and they stare into each other's eyes until they both start laughing softly.

"Wow!' she said, as she pulls back slightly away from him. 

 

 He stares deep into her eyes. "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast."

She steps back as he pushes himself off the rock and she can't help but notice the decent sized bulge pushing at the crotch of his jeans. She smiles appreciatively to herself, satisfied that she had such an effect on him. He links his fingers with her once more and starts out back down the trail, pointing out parts of the quarry to her

He turns to her, a question on his lips but she doesn't let him ask it before she pushes her body against his, hands reaching up to tug on his hair as she pulls his face down to hers, parting his lips with her tongue and devouring his mouth. He's frozen for a second before grabbing her hips with his hands and grindin her against him while his tongue clashes with hers. Her hands come down, fighting to undo the buttons on his leather jacket so she can slip her hands more easily up and under his worn t shirt to feel his skin against hers He inhales sharply as the cool skin of her fingers meets the hotness of his flesh, caressing his abdomen with a light touch. 

His hand fumbles with the zipper on herjacket, so she breaks the kiss, licking her lips and staring him in the eye while she unzips it and shrug it off, letting it fall to the ground. The cool morning air hardens her nipples and they push against the tight fabric of her t shirt. Oliver stares at her chest appreciatively. She peels her t shirt over her head and let it drop next to her jacket. There was no time for underwear before she left so her bare skin is exposed to the chill breeze, sending delightful shivers rippling across it.

oliver's face is a beautiful picture of amazement and lust. She shrug and he steps forward, bending his head to capture her nipple between his lips. He rolls his tongue around it and teases it with his teeth while her hands bury themselves in his hair and she throw her head back in delight. She let him work at her breasts for a moment before pushing him back and shoving his jacket down off his shoulders. He finishes what her started and it falls to the floor followed by his long sleeved tee which he pulls off in one swift move. He curses as the air meets his skin, then laughs, reaching out to pull her into his arms where one hand continues exploring her breast and the other slides up into her hair, cradling her head and angling her lips to his. 

As she kisses, her hands slide over his sides and back, feeling the gooseflesh on his skin, before inching their way around to his abdomen once more. Her fingers play with the fuzz below his navel, following it down to where his jeans are slug low on his hips. He makes a guttural sound deep in his throat and her pussy twitches in response, her hips giving an uncontrolled push against him. He moans again, licking his way inside of her mouth and stroking her fingers tongue with his. His hand drops from her breast and deftly pops the button open on her jeans. He drags the zipper slowly down, teasing her as she wriggles against him, then pushes her jeans down slightly, just enough to give him room to slide his hand comfortably inside. 

When his fingers encounter her smooth skin, he breaks the kiss to look at her parting her legs slightly to give him better access. He answers by sliding his whole hand over her sex, , until the heel of his hand is grinding roughly against the hood of her clit. His middle finger finds its way inside her and she squeezes her thighs around his hand as he fingers her hard. The sensation of the smooth hand against her clit combined with the skin of his finger inside her has bucking against him. He moves in to bite at her neck, pulling her skin between his teeth and then licking at the area. He kisses up behind her ear, his finger still sliding in and out between her lips 

He walks backwards until his butt is pressed against the bike behind him, kissing hervall the way, his hands on either side of her face, her hooked into his belt loops. Once he stops moving back, her hand reaches down to stroke his erection through the butter soft fabric of his jeans. He twitches against her palm and she can feel the heat emanating through his pants, making her ache knowing she's soon going to feel that sliding into her Eagerly, she undoes his pants and push them down over his hips where he kicks them off along with his boots. He stands naked and unashamed in front of her, his cock fully hard and pointing in her direction. She drinks in the amazing lines of his body, the definition of his arms, the slimness of his waist and the never-ending expanse of his shoulders. 

 

"You're fucking beautiful," he breathes. "Come here...  I want to touch you."

she crosses the space between them as he moves to take off his gloves.

she takes his face in her hands and slowly start to kiss him, savoring each swirl of her tongues circling each other and the pressure of his lips on hers. He leans into the kiss, hands snaking around to rest on her naked ass, her breasts rubbing against his chest and his cock pressing into her lower belly, slicking her skin with pre-come. He lifts one hand and gently slaps her ass with it. Encouraged by the squeal of pleasure this elicits out of her he does it again, somewhat harder, slapping against her skin. She feels her wetness covering her inner thighs and she looks up at him, pleadingly.

"Get on the bike," she instructs him, stepping back out of his grasp. 

He does so, sitting back on the seat so there's room for her in front of him. Steadying herself against him, she slides her leg over the seat until she'd facing him, her butt against the tank and her thighs spread before him. He reaches forward, hands gliding up her thighs until his fingers once again slip inside her causing her to throw her head back and clutch wildly at his hand with her own. He continues to finger her for a minute, watching as her wetness drips out to cover his skin, then he gently reaches down to lift first her left leg and then he right, positioning them over his thighs and opening her up even more. He slides forward on the seat, raising her up and onto his lap as he does so. His hands come around to steady her, resting against the small of her back as she reaches down between her and takes his cock in her hand, positioning it against her entrance. She locks eyes with him then tilt her hips forward to impale herself on his length until their bodies meet together. He clutches tighter at her back, hands sliding down to cup her ass as he strains up to meet her, her name sliding from his lips.

His cock fills every part of her . red hot and slick between her walls. She moves against him, rocking her hips back enough to release him slightly before plunging forward again until he's buried deep inside her. She bends her head down to kiss him, pulling his lip with her teeth and then sucking it in to her mouth. She rides him faster, sweat cooling on her skin as soon as it forms, wet noises coming from her pussy with every thrust.. she can feel the vibrations traveling over every inch of her skin, heightening the way everything feels and she starts to moan loudly, clinging to his neck and tossing her head back in ecstasy. 

. She can feel the muscles in his thighs tensing as he steadies the bike against them. She slow her frantic hip movements until she's just gently rocking against him, the bike creating a whole new sensation between them. She kisses him all over his face with butterfly kisses then slides her lips against his, pushing her tongue gently inside to run against his teeth. His hands are back on her body, one kneading at her ass, pulling the skin and squeezing it with his fingers. The other hand grips her hair, roughly jerking her head back to expose her throat to his kisses and nips from his teeth. He leans her further back, biting his way down to suck hard on each of her nipples. 

He straightens up, hands coming down to her hips, as he watches his cock sliding into her wet lips as he rocks his body slowly against her. The look of lust on his face makes her bite her lip in frustration and she takes one of his hands from her hip and guide it across to press it against her clit. 

"Now you can come, baby," whisper as he starts circling his thumb against the sensitive nub, fingers splayed against her mound. 

her hand stays lightly on his, mirroring his movements as he slides his thumb firmly against her giving just the right amount of pressure to start moaning loudly again. With his thick cock still pushing inside her and the feel of his thumb sliding on her wet clit she lets herself go, concentrating of every sensation of being utterly fucked. She starts making senseless noises, grunting, panting and whining, getting louder with each passing moment. Her pussy tightens and contracts around him, almost as if she can pull him in deeper, her hand grips his tighter and he rubs faster, punishing her clit with his touch until she exploded in a gush of wetness, drenching his cock yelling his name at the top of her lungs. 

He pulls her back up to him, wrapping her tight in his arms and burying his face in her neck as he pumps hard beneath her, pushing himself to orgasm. She clings to him as he fervently whispers her name in her ear until he stiffens under her, all his muscles tightening as he comes inside her breathing ragged against her skin. He thrusts a few more times, cock pulsing from his ejaculation, hands digging into her skin until he slides from her with another rush of fluids. 

His head is sstill buried against her neck.

"It's okay', "It’s usually pretty quiet up here at this time of day."

"wow ....." She's panting 

He lightly tickles her sides, making her laugh and wriggle "Now I think you promised me a breakfast " felicity leans and gives him a sweet kiss they spent the morning and the afternoon together talking , kissing ..they enjoyed their time ..oliver told her about thea and few of his childhood memories and felicity told him about her mom and MIT ,he noticed how she was sad when she's talking about her time at MIT but he didn’t ask her what happened ..he didn't wanna ruin their happiness at these moments "Let's go back it's been a while ... " felicity smiled "Okay ...then his phone buzzed ..." Oliver's face frown . "Is everything okay ..." felicity asked "Yeah it's just the work let's go " Oliver replied and grabbed her hand 

The text " I came back ..I really think we should talk love you ...... L "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are welcome
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like the olicity babble of fluff bc next chapter one of the lines"Fuck you , I'm not a whore " so it would be different 
> 
> also laurel arrival ....
> 
> see you soon Smoakinofstarling24


	5. Lies and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's more difficult telling the truth or keeping a lie ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to be clear if you remembered the evil plan of slade it should happen in 2 weeks I need to change it to 3 weeks because I want a lot of things to happen before let's just say the ""accident "" 
> 
> hope you like it

Lies"

You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?  
What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?  
What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?  
What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?

You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake  
You're a coward 'til the end  
I don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fit  
No, I'm not the type that you like  
Why don't we just pretend?

Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh  
I can't let you go, can't let you go, oh  
I just want it to be perfect  
To believe it's all been worth the fight  
Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh

You only ever touch me in the dark  
Only if we're drinking, can you see my spark?  
And only in the evening could you give yourself to me

 

 

Oliver has been tensed all the time , he doesn'tn't know what to do going to meet laurel and working on their issues or stay with felicity God just the thought of her made his heart beats so fast. he really really likes spending the time with her but on other hand what they actually had ,,Great Great sex and what surprised him the most he wants more ..

it's been three days and oliver has done his best to a void meeting laurel ..He needs time more time

She was playing her fingers across him now, tracing patterns, watching herself through heavy-lidded eyes. “You seemed a little bit upset earlier.”

 

He swallowed – she was quite the distraction. “Just a little overwhelmed. Working you know stuff”

 

“Yeah.” She let her fingers glide across a nipple, pinched it experimentally. He sucked in a surprised breath. “You'll tell me if there's anything wrong?”

 

He couldn't speak. Had to swallow hard again, clear his throat. “sure .....” He could no longer really remember the question.

 

“Good.” And she moved closer, leaned down, put her lips to his chest. One hand still toying with a nipple, she kissed her way slowly to the other, taking it between her teeth and bearing down gently, oh-so-gently. He groaned softly, brought one hand up and buried it in her hair, massaging her scalp and holding her close to him. Just the warmth of her breath against his skin was almost more than he could stand. He watched her bend against him, the nightgown draping to show the sharp wings of her shoulder blades and everything down, curves and soft lines and rises and falls. She was kissing downwards now, slow, lingering, one hand at his thigh, the other gripping his shoulder to keep her tenuous balance.

 

He wanted to push her hand between his legs, where he was already rising and throbbing for her. Wanted to pull her up and push her back on the bed, jerk her nightgown up above her hips, and sink into her, deep and tight and hot, hear her gasps as he took her. Two times. He desperately wanted a third.

 

Instead, as her kisses approached his waistband, he forced out the last words he wanted to say: “felicity... Wait...”

 

She looked up at him, eyes wide and dark, lips apart, chest rising and falling appealingly with every heavy breath. “oliver?” Just her voice, throaty and low, was enough to make him 

 

She was ducking her head down again, one hand playing with the stays at his waist, brushing deliberately down where the fabric tented upwards. He hissed, all his effort suddenly focused on not thrusting hard up against her.

 

“felicity..” Trembling all over now. 

 

Her eyes met his again, a familiar stubborn determination in her expression. “ It's my turn.”

 

“Your turn for what?”

 

She found him through the fabric of his pants, squeezed. “You showed me what you wanted to do to me. Don't I get a chance to do the same to you?”

 

It took a moment for the words to sink in – she was stroking him, slow and easy, a quick study: she was already learning what would drive him to desperate, longing, mindless lust. He groaned then, allowed his hips to push up against her hand, knew he would be able to make no further argument. She knew it too – she smiled at him, tight-lipped, promising so much. And he wanted it, wanted her .

 

Felicity had both hands at his waistband now, her fingers working and tugging, until he finally said, “Deal with yours. I'll get it.” He slid his pants down over his legs as she pulled her nightgown over her head, leaving her naked before him in one smooth motion. And again, he found himself drinking in the sight of her, reveling in the perfect lines of that compact body – the smoothness of her skin, rising roundness of her breasts, the swell of her hips, the tight muscles of her slim legs. Her face was lovely – he'd long known that. But the whole of her, freed from the tucking and tying and tapering of her clothing, was the most flawless, amazing, beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

 

He reached for her, desperate to feel the heat of her skin against his hands, but she twisted away, the sly smile back on her lips. “Still my turn,” she said. “Lie back.”

 

He did as told, recreating his earlier attempt to rest – except that was now the furthest thing from his mind, as felicity knelt on the bed by his waist, her eyes eager and greedy, her breath quick. She let her hands play again – one back on his chest, the other making circles tantalizingly slowly on his stomach, reaching lower and lower with each wide sweep. She bit her lip, watching her own movements and also his slow, almost unconscious rise and fall against the bed. He needed her to touch him. He needed to touch her. He clutched at the blankets instead, giving her time to set the pace, make the first move.

 

But her hand never reached his erection. Instead, he saw her breasts rise on a deep breath – and then she bent, quickly and decisively, and placed her lips around him, closing tight.

 

Three things happened simultaneously – he felt his hands clench against the bed, his hips spasmed up against her, and his surprised, choked gasp released on a single word: “ felicity !” He felt her tense, but she remained where she was, still rubbing his stomach, his sides, slowly lowering her head to take him deeper. Her hair fell across her face like a curtain, and he couldn't help himself, he twisted a hand into it once more, wordlessly begging her to stay right where she was.

 

She sucked, tentatively slid her tongue down the length of him, making him groan and arch his back. And she did it again, creating suction, friction with her tongue, teasing him with long, slow strokes and shorter, harder ones, gauging his reactions. He wondered if she could tell any difference – all involved inability to resist voicing his pleasure, struggling against the urge to thrust rough and fast against the heat of her mouth, his hands clutching, his whole being absorbed with blissful, almost painful need. She wrapped a hand around him and lapped her tongue along his tip as he cried out, head thrown back against the pillows.

 

“felicity,” he forced himself to say as she enveloped him again, “I'm going to-”

 

She pulled away then, and the noise he made was of loss and frustration, but she continued kissing him, back up to his chest, as he opened his eyes, panting, to look down at her. 

 

“Ready?” she murmured, finally looking at him.

 

“You're asking me?” He didn't think he would ever in his life see anything that erotic. “God, yes.”

 

But he was wrong – as he realized as soon as she moved down, legs spread wide around him, preparing to sink down and take him inside of her. Her eyes were locked with his, her face flushed, lips parted, hair a tangle down her back. Her arms, on either side of him holding her weight, trembled as she lowered herself down. He groaned, long and hoarse, and clutched at the blankets again as he felt her sheathing him, wet and hot and tight, so tight. Her eyes fluttered shut as she took him fully inside, but he resisted the urge to do the same – watching her was intoxicating.

 

She threw her head back and sighed, back arched, rocking her hips gently without moving off him. She found her rhythm, pushing forward, sliding her hands up to rest under his arms. And he had to touch her – her breasts, cupping his hands around them, making her whine, feeling her nipples contract and stiffen against his fingers. She shivered and pushed up on her knees, back down, making desperate little noises already, pressing against his hands, his hips, one then the other.

 

She was moving faster now, he was rising to meet her, breath harsh and erratic, but it wasn't enough. He reached an arm around her and pulled her down to him. Holding her to him, her breasts pressed against his chest, he buried his face against her neck, her ear, her hair, kissing, closing his lips around anything he could reach, murmuring her name like an incantation as she gasped and sighed and moaned. All the while, his hips thrust spasmodically, instinctively, desperate to go deeper, harder, faster inside of her. She felt so good, amazing, and he could feel the pressure, the pleasure, building inside him. One hand still at her back, the other moved lower, clutching her to him, keeping them in tight, euphoric union.

 

She arched her neck, her back, moaned a throaty, desperate “ oliver ,” and he was gone, his head thrown back against the pillow, clinging to her, holding her in place as he cried out and released deep inside of her.

 

When he returned to something resembling conscious awareness, she was rocking gently, helping draw out his pleasure. He stroked a hand down her back, stilling her, and kissed one perfectly freckled shoulder. “God, you're amazing,” he murmured against it, and she chuckled, clearly pleased with herself.

 

“Was that enough to convince you to talk?” She pulled off him, rolled to snuggle against his side.

 

“What are you talking about?” Though he knew perfectly well – she was a lot more perceptive than he sometimes gave her credit for

 

She kissed his upper arm, put her own arm across his chest. He relented, holding her against him. "Okay Night .... for now " felicity murmured against his chest 

 

 

oliver waked up on the sound of the shower when felicity walked out of the bathroom she was dressed  
"What's the time " Oliver asked  
"It's early ...really early ..." felicity smiled

"Come back to bed felicity " Oliver demand he was annoyed  
"I have to go .... " felicity replied

"You know what felicity ...I'm feeling dirty by all this sneaking out and secret things " Oliver shouted  
"Unbelievable ...see who is taking .." felicity asked Angery  
"How many times I've been asking you out for dinner or date " Oliver shouted

"Oliver please don't do this you know it's just complicated " felicity said softly

 

How could I know when you don’t tell me anything?” oliver Shouted, angry words, tense and stressed fly in the room, .

“I said we would never be together.” felicity said her voice is calm, which irritates oliver all the more.

“And yet, you’ve been letting me stick my dick in you and I've been wondering what will you do when I'm done with this ..well I'm sure you will pick up some random guy and fuck him.” oliver spits,, although he’s not sure why he said this

He didn’t meant to say the words, didn’t meant to use them as fresh poison, wanted the moment to be special, meaningful, but they’re out in the open now, and felicity's face goes white.

“fuck you oliver ..I'm not a whore.”

Oliver shaked his head and laughs, a bitter, hollow sound from one so young.

“You have no idea about me,” he said, and the smile on his face is sharp, nothing to do with humour, “Which I guess is just how you like it.”

Felicity shaked her head.

 

“If this is going to be some fucked up way of telling me this not means anything to you then , you can shut up right now.” oliver hissed knuckles white where his hands are clenched into fists

Felicity looks genuinely sorry for a moment, before her face resolves into that blank poker face she’s so good at.

“It's just a sex ...which you think I can pick any one and fuck him so don't fool yourself " felicity said the pain in her face broke oliver's face into pieces

felicity walked out of his apartment her eyes watering with tears she wiped them away she's not gonna cry on him .

if you asked Oliver then he will tell you that he wants to go and look for felicity and apologize till she forgives him instead of being here

Oliver eyes scan the general area for a way out or something he can hide behind. Like a plant.  
But the high end bar the company has chosen to have their little schmooze-and-booze at has little in the way of back rooms or decorative foliage. So oliver knocks back what's left of his champagne and prepares to plaster a fake smile on his face as the ex, laurel catches sight of him from across the room. Oliver had hoped she wouldn't be coming when he read down the list of rival companies invited to his work's annual soirée. Judging by laurel's presence there this evening, and the smugness on his face as she smirks over at him,this is not good 

Oliver flattens down his suit nervously. The three piece had looked good when he left his apartment that evening, the charcoal grey of the jacket and pants offset  
Oliver shifts himself backwards slightly, aiming for a corner created by the back of a booth jutting out from the wall and hoping that laurel won't come over if oliver out of his direct line of vision. 

Tall with dark hair, piercing eyes with black dress , she looked good 

Belatedly remembering why he wanted to hide in a corner in the first place, oliver twists round to try and trace laurel, only to start panicking when he realises that laurel already half way across the room, heading in his direction sans squeeze.

“Ok, this is going to sound really bad ” oliver says, turning back round to face blue vest woman who is watching him with something close to amusement, though somehow managing to hold a glare at the same time “but the ex from hell is just about to come over

The woman gives him a look that she wants to devor him not a surprise (oliver gets that look a lot more often than he would like) 

“oliver.” laurel greets

“laurel, I didn't expect to see you here." Oliver can't help but admit, narrowing his eyes in a way he hopes will convey how much he does not want to talk  
"I recently got back." Laurel explains with another smirk, looking down into his champagne glass as he twists it around in one hand. "Yeah, promotion at work, seeing you, things are going pretty well.” she looks back up at oliver tone pleasant and enquiring as she asks “How are things with you?"  
Oliver feels the air choke in his throat, halting any sound and preventing him from replying. Oliver isn't particularly proud of how their relationship went, to cut a long and slightly pathetic story short it was unhealthy and destructive, for oliver at least

"I miss you I want us to back please ollie" 

"Laurel I ..I don't know what to say " 

"Easy just say you want this too " laurel leans and kisses his cheek really close to his mouth

As she turned around . she saw the unexpected.   
Oliver and brunette  
Kissing.  
She didn’t know why but she definitely wasn’t feeling good anymore. She turned around quickly

“Felicity…” she heard a deep voice say.  
Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard that voice.   
His voice.  
Oliver.

"Ollie ...." thea's voice entrupts them

"Thea ..what are you doing here " Oliver swallows 

God hates him today just when he thought the day couldn't be worse . Thea showed with felicity by her side  
"Ollie ..you and laurel together ...ahaha congratulation " thea rolled her eyes  
"Felicity meet laurel oliver's girlfriend .." thea introduces them  
Felicity's eyes goes wide what the fuck is that he has a girlfriend ...  
"Nice to meet you felicity ..." Laurel says  
" like wise ..... " felicity looks at oliver oliver's heart starts to beat fast his blood boiling this not happening after small awkward chat "I have to go ..my uncle calls he wants me " felicity excused herself

"Okay felicity ..we still going for shopping tomorrow. ..right " thea asks with a wink

"Of course ..... bye now " felicity answers not looking at them

just when she reaches the gate ..oliver catchs her  
Felicity! Let me explain! I —" "No, Oliver! No!" Felicity fumes, her fists clenched, her arms straight down her sides. "I will not let you explain ! No, no, no!" " felicity please isn't the way you think " Oliver says panting  
"You have a girlfriend oliver ...." felicity says Angery  
" No not when I met you ..we decided to take break felicity. believe me "  
Felicity laughs " why should I " 

"Because I said so ..felicity I'm so so sorry I didn't mean a single word this morning please felicity " Oliver touches her hand

"Don't touch me ....stay a way I don't believe you " felicity shouted

"Felicity just trust me ..." Oliver says pleadingly

She’s sure she’s never heard him plead, much less with such brokenness. She wants to say yes . she knows that’s what she should say too but

"I don't trust anyone ......." felicity replied and walked away from him 

He needs to go to Felicity now. Before whatever hurt he’s caused her festers some more. The thought was unbearable to him.

_____________________________

24 hours later 

Felicity at a bar drinking to oblivion ...

"Can I buy you a drink ...."

felicity looked at the man maybe oliver right  
"Sure....." felicity smiled  
" Great I'm Max foller ........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are very very welcome ......
> 
>  
> 
> huh Max fuller .....? Tell me what you think
> 
> next chapter Confessions 
> 
> see you soon


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute drunk felicity and jealous oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank you all for the comments and kudos ...they really made my day and special thanks for gigigirl31  
> for her beautiful words 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter too . This chapter with No beta reading so be nice if you found a mistake I try as possible to a void them but I typed real quick so it happened

Every thing that I've doing is all bad  
I got a chick on the side with a crib and a ride  
I've been telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad  
And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been going on so long  
Girl I've been doing you so wrong and I want you to know that  
Every thing that I've been doing is all bad  
I got a chick on the side with a crib and a ride  
I've been telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad  
And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been going on so long  
Girl I've been doing you so wrong and I want you to know that

 

He calls her house once and Linda the housekeeper answered.

"She doesn’t want to talk to you, Mr . Queen"

"Tell her i’m sorry, please."

 

The news hits him hard. Surely… surely he is stupid when he thought she would talk to him. Because they’d both said things in anger, right? Because she couldn’t possibly have meant it when she said that she never wanted to be with him

The possibility of them really being over makes his stomach burn and he loses his breath and his lunch and he’s still dry heaving , when he started to have such a deep feeling for her in such a short period . Oliver sighed no sleep tonight for sure 

 

Felicity on other hand.. She made it to the front door. No one was around. She didn't have to keep her defensive walls up any longer.those traitorous tears, that she had successfully managed to keep , broke loose. She unlocked the door and She managed to go through the door and slam it closed behind her before the sobs completely overwhelmed her to accompany the tears that were now streaming down her face. She sank to the floor with her back against the door and cried. She knew better than to try and stop herself crying because that would only make her 10 times worse so she just let it go. Gradually, thank God those sobs stopped coming so frequently and the river that was rolling down her checks ebbed away to nothing. 

 

She finally got to her feet and went into the kitchen. . She, got the bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured a large glass for herself. She then took a few steadying gulps and refilled her glass. " I'm cursed this the only explanation why all this happened to me " felicity told herself , to be honest she has the right to feel this way every relationship she had ended badly left her with broken heart ....

She promised herself she would never let herself feels this way and again she failed herself , taking a pill for the headache went to her bed "don't mix medicine and drinks stupid ..my IQ is falling " felicity murmured then drifted to sleep ..

 

"Moring uncle ...." felicity smiled and kissed his cheek  
"Good morning sweetie ..and its nice to have breakfast with you ...how's everything " 

"Just great ....." they ate their breakfast in silence which weird because if slade knew her that much he knew she's gonna ask for something

"Uncle I've been thinking don't you think it's the time to start work on my project " felicity asked softly  
"What project felicity ...." slade narrow his eyes 

"You know my own company computer stuffs " 

"Ahaha yeah about that I don't think it's the best plan ...." slade replied

"What .......! " felicity's mouth dropped

"Felicity one of these days I'm gonna die all my money would be yours so why not working in the company with me ,you the smartest person I ever know ..you will be a valuable assist to the company "

"But you promised me before we moved here beside I want my own job ...." felicity replied sadly

"No but ,felicity if you want to work this is .. end of conversation ..." slade told her and left 

"Fuck .... now what ....this is not over " felicity murmured to herself 

felicity took her tablet and did her magic work ., she hacked the bank database ..she frozed slade had been taken all her money that supposed to be hers and invested it ..now she can't open her company by herself , why would he do that ..

"Hi jermy ...do you know where is my uncle now " felicity asked jermy slade's EA 

"Yes miss Smoak ....actually we are together at QC " jermy told her  
"Thank you .....bye " felicity hanged the phone and sighed well she's not going to QC for sure ....

____________________

 

Dig punched a dummy while Oliver, once again, pinned one of the trainers to the ground. Digg slightly winced at the hard slap of the mats.

“Alright, alright,,” he held his hands up a bit in surrender prompting Oliver to reach out a hand to help him up.

“Yeah I know, practice makes perfect,” he mocked, “But how about later? My face is already bruised and I still have a work.”

Oliver conceded, nodding and handing him a bottle of water,

"So oliver ...you will talk what's eating you up ,man you are aggressive more than usual " digg asked

"I just needed to punch something or I'm gonna explode "

"Is this about the blonde girl what's her name ...ahaha felicity ...right ? "

"I don't want to talk about it " Oliver knew him it's gonna end with his right opinion as always and he didn't want to hear it 

"Okay ....what about sparing man to man " diggle asked him  
"That would be great " they trained for hours 

 

Felicity sighed .she was bored and need to stop thinking about everything is happening .so she dressed with tight blue dress and headed to a night club 

 

After half hour a man in suit approached her he wasn't bad black expensive suit the smug on his face ...

"Can I buy a drink " he asked 

felicity looked at the man maybe oliver right  
"Sure ....." she smiled

"Great I'm Max fuller ....." 

"Felicity smoak ....." he took her hand and kissed it

She glanced around at the number of people surrounding her. There were a lot more than the bars they usually inhabited. Half the people were moving on the dance floor in the middle, while the rest mulled around tables or the bar, yelling over the music to be heard. The place was set up with 4 large pillars that stood at the corners of the giant dance floor. Two walls held the bar and the entrance, while the other two contained tables. Everything was packed in with the crowds.

Felicity sat on one of the tables waiting for max to return. He could see max ordering drinks at the bar, as well as the pretty brunette leaning a bit too close towards him. He was smiling at her, and felicity scowled when she slipped her number under his drink. He smiled softly and looked down when she noticed that max had left the number behind as he made his way back to her  

Felicity grabbed a drink from max's hand before he could set it down, downing it. SHE was going to need more if she was going to make it through the night. 

"Woah there felicity, trying to erase something from your memory?" 

Max looked impressed, and felicity glowered at him before getting up and moving towards the bar. Max trailed behind, drink in hand, 

Felicity ordered  four shots of whiskey from the bartender. 

Downing the shots in rapid succession, he earned an impressed look from the bartender and a smile from max. Felicity looked over at max, realising that he had been staring at her the entire time. 

"What?" 

Max just shook his head still smiling wickedly at her before gulping down the remainder of his drink. Holding a hand out to felicity, he stood. 

 "Come on felicity, we are going to dance."

Felicity hesitated before taking max's hand allowing herself to be led out onto the dance floor.she noted that a few girls checked out max as they made their way past, but he wasn't concerned. 

Max finally stopped and faced felicity, their bodies inches apart. Max looked down her body slowly, flashing her body a grin, and felicity could feel her face begin to heat up. She had been good at dancing, and she knew that max was aware of that she wished she he had refused max's offer and stayed at the bar.

The current song, Carry On , was a bit slower than the loud pop and electronica that had been playing all night. Max placed his hand on her lower back and was slowly moving her hips to the beat of the music. Unsure of what to do, felicity started to sway slightly in rhythym with , watching the expressions play across his face, feeling his hot breath. He wrapped his arm around her neck as he placed a hand on her chest

"Excuse me ...but I want to talk to felicity " it was tommy  
"Okay ..... I will be right back " felicity told max with a smile 

Tommay frown "felicity ...what are you doing with him ..do you even know him "

"Oww slowly ...it's just a dance that all and why should you care ...." felicity asked  
" look if you think I'm not aware of the situation between you and oliver ..you wrong because I know everything and if you just try to hurt him , a news for you max is asshole ..he only thinks of his pants " tommy said

"And your friend not .... you all the same beside I'm not gonna screw him if that your question " 

"Felicity .listen I know that I've been in this field too many years to know innocent from not "

Felicity laughed "I'm not innocent ...."

"Well if you are then you wouldn't wrapped oliver like a ring around your finger just be careful " tommy winked  
"I will thanks anyway ...."

They danced for a while ..max's touches were not appropriate but felicity ignored everything  
max grabed her hand and spinning her so that her back flush against him ..and that's the end max felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see furious oliver .Oliver pushed him away from felicity and he stumbled 

"Are you crazy ...what are you doing " felicity shouted 

"We are leaving now or I swear I will break each bones of his stupid hand if he touches you again " Oliver said gritted his teeth

"I'm not going anywhere with you ...go away oliver " 

"You heard her ...now move because my patient is running " max warned him  
"Really ...I'm scared now ...do your best fuller " Oliver mocked him  
they were about to fight but digg stood between them "Oliver don't make a scene this the last thing you need righ now "

"Fine ..felicity come ..." Oliver demand once again  
" I'm staying ......" felicity replied  
"FE..LICI...TY ..... I said come " Oliver shouted  
Felicity shaked her head and walked away from him 

"Come near me again and I will call the caps oliver " max warned him  
"C' mon man let's go ...." digg pushed oliver out of the club

after half hour and more than one drink felicity had enough ..max was making circles on her thighs that made her shiver but not a good shivers

felicity excused herself and max tried to force himself but felicity successed to get a way

_______

"Oliver reminds me why we still here .." Oliver and diggle were still in the car in front of the club  
"I just wanna see ...."  
"See what exactly .....if she will go with max or alone ....and what are you gonna do if she goes with him " Oliver reminded silent he just can't go and then many ideas would run in his mind 

then felicity walk out of the club alone , oliver felt himself breathing like he was holding his breath all this time . Felicity tried to unlock her car but she failed miserably each time 

"Oliver she's drunk ...you should help her ..she can't drive this way " dig told him  
Oliver sighed and got out of the car and walked towards her

Felicity was sitting on the sidewalk playing with her keys oliver leaned to her leavel and said

Come on." He stood up, offering her his hand.

Felicity curled further into the small space if that was even possible, "No, I want to sit here."

"What?" Oliver closed his eyes, frustrated, "Felicity."

"No," She declared adamantly, "I will sit here." She pointed her index finger towards the floor, "He..here." She looked at him, "Here only."

"Felicity." Oliver warned.

"I will sit here!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Here only. It's comfy."

"Okay I will sit with you for a minute okay "

Felicity curled to him and wrapped her hands around his neck 

"Felicity it's cold you're gonna get sick let's go " Oliver asked

"No I'm warm ..you always keep me warm oliver on top of me ,under me , besides me .." felicity babbled and put her head under his chin Oliver smiled 

diggle cleard his throat , "I really have to go oliver this the keys ..."

"Ooh you are his friend diggl's twin ooh how nice of oliver work with both of you " felicity shouted

Diggle laughed "No miss it's me no evil twin "  
"Yes you are .....mustache and beeard don't grow this fast ...nice mustache by the way " felicity giggled  
"You are cute ...." digg told her 

"Digg she's drunk ..... " Oliver mocked

Felicity hit his chest "you don't think I'm cute "  
"You're ....can we leave now " 

"I'm not ...I said I'm comfy " felicity said

Oliver in the next second had placed his arm underneath her knees and had lifted her up. Felicity squealed as she latched onto Oliver, her wide eyes gazing into his. "You might want to repeat that?"

Felicity huffed as Oliver carried her.

Oliver's hold tightened on her., does she gaine weight at all.. Her hair still smelled like strawberries and flowers and as if on cue, Felicity jiggled her head causing wisps of her blonde hair to hit his face. He closed his eyes involuntarily before opening them, only to find Felicity staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Felicity smiled before she buried her face in his chest and Oliver felt his heart swell up. She was adorable and it had been so long since-he shook his head, "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling." She grinned at him, "I love it when you carry me." She stated and Oliver was caught off guard. He wanted to say something but he didn't.

Why didn't he say anything?

They reached the car and Oliver dropped Felicity down, although she did protest. " get in the car." He said softly, his hands landing on her shoulders, Felicity blinked her eyes, "I mean it Felicity. " His tone was firm. 

Felicity nodded.

They drived for a while in silence 

"Oliver pull over ....." felicity asked softly  
"Felicity it's just a ride ....okay " 

"No oliver really pool over I need to throw up it will happen in any second " felicity said putting her hand on her mouth.  
Oliver pooled over and felicity ran towards the trees and throw up  
oliver drawn circles on her back and handled her a bottle of water  
felicity sat down on the sidewalk , tears escaped her eyes 

"Hey felicity .... you're alright I'm here " Oliver took her face between his hands and wiped the tears with his thumb

Felicity leaned into his touch .she opened her eyes blue met blue "you will leave me just like everyone did " felicity said softly like a whispering

"No I'm not ... who's everyone felicity "

"Dad , mam , copper .barry everyone left . My uncle played me like a doll . I have no one" felicity said sobbing  
Oliver's heart iche for her he knew she had a bad history but he didn’t imagine it would be this hard

"Felicity ...listen to me ..I'm here ...I'm not going anywhere " Oliver took her hand and squeezed it firmly God he fights the idea of kissing her ..she looked so vulnerable and sweet at this moment but No not the time for this 

Then out of his guard

Felicity jumped him and started kissing him on the lips . On his neck and moaned  
Oliver pushed her a way "felicity you're drunk and probably will not remember any of this tomorrow stop okay .....you will regret it "

"Why oliver ..you stop found me attractive " felicity asked and stood up  
"Felicity where're you going ...." Oliver asked  
"I'm going to find max I'm sure he will not rejecte me like you did" felicity shouted

oliver pissed he grabbed her by the hips and pressed her on the car they were so close their hot breathes mix together  
"No one will kiss these lips but me oliver nipped her lower lip No one will lay between these thighs but me oliver pressed his hip creating a friction between them .No one will make you scream his name but me .. No one felicity do you Understand " felicity moaned and looked at him  
"Now I will take you home , you will sleep then we will talk in the Moring okay " 

Felicity nodded ....oliver smiled how would think drunk felicity less stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Is oliver and felicity gonna talk ... ;) you will see 
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon ...love you


	7. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter .....
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the mistakes and thanks for the kudos .....

Would have given up my life for you

Guess it's true what they say about love

It's blind

Girl, you lied straight to my face

Looking in my eyes

And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life

And all you

understand

 

 

You don't care that you hurt me

And now I'm half the man

That I used to be when it was you and me

You didn't love me enough

My heart may never mend

And you'll never get to love me, again

 

No, no, no, no, no, no

 

 

                          _ **Never** **again**_

.

Felicity woke up with her head pounding, her eyes burning in the sunlight provided by the windows in her room. She knew this was gonna happen.

She knew she was gonna wake up with a hangover.

She wondered how all of other people where dealing with their rude wake ups. Aspirin or something for the headache would be great at this moment.

 

She managed to pull herself off her bed, wanting to rip all of her hair out by the way her head felt like it was splitting in half.

She dragged herself to the bathroom for shower and didn't bother herself to look on her reflection in the mirror messy hair .ruined makeup

after long shower ..she felt alot better ..walking to her phone and found a text from oliver

" I know you must be feeling awful right now .. rest I will see you in the afternoon ... I will text you where .....O "

Felicity sighed He was smart. Most people couldn't see it, even his own family. They expected him to be fundamentally the same person who used to be. Felicity never met that Oliver and based on what she heard, that was probably a good thing. But the new Oliver, her Oliver, yes, she did like him. He had an answer for everything

 

In the past two weeks he was Paying such close attention forced her to notice things she shouldn't about him. The warmth of his body as he leaned close to her. The luxurious texture of his ever-so-finely tailored suits his tattoos. And her greatest weakness, his scent. Sometimes he wore cologne, smelling sharp, debonair and utterly unimpeachable. Sometimes simple deodorant, neutralizing the air around him and leaving a blank canvas for her filthy mind to sully.

But that wasn't what Felicity liked most. She liked him best untainted, natural, smelling of clean skin with a faint musk of fresh sweat. The smell was utterly intoxicating to her, dangerously so, quickly leaving her with nothing but lusty, wicked thoughts cavorting in her head. It's almost impossible to recover data or decrypt a hard drive when all she can think of is wrapping her legs around his face, feeling his stubble against her soft inner thighs, his dirty blonde hair under her frantically flexing fingers.

What's she gonna do ..she was planning on not to have a boyfriend in the near future her broken heart is still healing and guy like oliver will break her heart for sure Felicity stayed in the bed for almost an hour thinking  
A knock on the door cut her thoughts " Come in " felicity said  
"Miss Smoak you have a guest ...." linda told her  
"Ooh I will be down in 5 minutes " felicity said softly who could be this guest well one way to find out going downstairs

Mrs. Queen?" exclaimed the blonde,

Moira came in closer as if she owned the space. "Oh, dear. I was hoping to speak to you."

"To me?"

The spike of anxiousness coursed through her, hoping her palms wouldn't start to sweat. The elder woman's voice sounded welcoming, but she could hear the icy layer poking through the surface and moira is person you should be afraid of.

"How can I help you Mrs.queen I'm sure this not a regular visit " and why should she visit her in the first place the only interaction between them was former lines

"You doubted my intelligence?"

"No, not at all. I just considered you insignificant. An aspect I will not under estimate." Felicity flinched as she frowned at the back handed compliment, feeling the anxiety begin to transform into indignation. "That being said, you know what I want to speak about."

Felicity stood tall, some idle part of her mind praying the encounter didn't end with a metaphorical or literal knife in the back. "

"It about you and oliver," Moira reasoned .

"Ahuh what about us ..." felicity swallowed

Moira emitted a hollow laugh, crossing the distance to the far window to peer out

"Youngs are stupid they think they would get away with anything." Moira turned, speaking as though she were offering golden advice. As far as she was concerned, the golden advice could just get shoved right back down her throat. "I've seen this time and time again, the young idealist who thinks she can sway the heart of a man"

"Excuse me I don't follow " she clarified endlessly irked. "

"I know everything about my children.. things they don't expect me to know ." The challenge in the older woman's form was undeniable, and perhaps a little bit frightening. However her emotional fuse shortened to where Felicity did not notice the attempts to be bullied. She worked to control her breathing as her gut churned at the implication, refusing to break eye

To her chagrin, she couldn't help the flush that lit up her face " Ahuh I ...we " felicity tried to come up with words

"Besides, I know that you have not been his bed companion these past few nights so what happened between the two of you is over or what "

"Listen mrs.queen I don't see how this relates to you ..I mean we adult here no one need a permission "

"It's my concern when your uncle pulled his support and ended our partnership it's my concern when we lost our company.. we are in a bad situation felicity ..this our last chance ... your uncle already warned me not directly but I'm sure he meant it....." Moira said clearly

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you want me to say...." felicity replied

"Listen if oliver lost the company and it is your fault he's going to hate you ...you think love can beat everything well you're wrong the life isn't a movie "

"There's nothing between us it is just ...." felicity shouted

"I see the way you look at him ...if you care about him ..don't do this ..not now maybe there will be a time for you but not now " Moira sounded like begging

felicity thought about everything for a while she knew her uncle would do something like this just to show of his power and he doesn't need them he already made relationships

"Don't worry nothing will happen Never again " felicity said  
"Good ..I know you smart it's nothing personal but this the way should be " with that moira Queen left leaving felicity more confused

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity was standing in front of the coffee shop where she and oliver supposed to meet .this is hard he was sitting in one of front table ,wearing a leather jacket .he looked handsome and happy ,he was smiling at the waitress chatting about something maybe order ....

how's she supposed to deal with this situation , she should never ask him to go with her that night at the gala then everything would be different or easy.she took a deep breath and decided to finish this

when she entered ..oliver smiled and waved for her to come

"HI How're you feeling ... you look beautiful " Oliver leaned pressing kiss on her cheek

"I'm fine ...thanks " felicity smiled and pushed her glasses over her nose old habit she did it when she is nervous

After ordered two cups of coffee they remained silence for a while

"I didn't do or say something embarassing last night right ..." felicity asked softly

"No ...you were cute angel " Oliver smiled ,they stayed silence for a while then 

 

“I am sorry, oliver,” felicity said in her precise way, “but I cannot see you anymore on a romantic level.”

What? But I thought…

“You see, there are several problems with our relationship that I cannot resolve, and you are apparently unready to face. One: my uncle will never approve and I know you are going to say we don't need his approval but it's not that simple…” felicity kept talking, but oliver didn't hear a word of it after that. His mind was too busy going in circles, wondering what he had done wrong.

Oliver didn’t hear a word of it, until he heard laurel’s name, and he put up one hand to stop her. “Let me get this straight. This is about laurel?? Because we were done at that time we met , we still are you have nothing to be upset about…

 

”oliver ...is not just that ..we will not work out " 

"Don't ..I'm sitting here tell you that I will do my best to be with you and I really like you what else do you need to be sure

," she choke out, although her chest feels like someone is squeezing her heart. she cannot seem to catch her breath and just want a direction to take

" Oliver please don't make this hard ...I want you to know that ..." she closed her eyes trying to control herself

. oliver  stares her straight in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes of his look panicked and desperate as he glances between her and his he 

could no more toss her aside than could cast her heart aside

 

 

"I don't want to hear anything anymore do what suits you ...." after all he's a man with dignity and egos .and the blood was rushing through his ears and he's mad so mad till degrees he couldn't look at her at this moment he grabbed his keys and phone ,She knew, that this matter could not be solved by anger, but had to be solved by making them see sense and by making them understand. Sharing a look with oliver, who seems not understood what was to be done, and then he left without another word

 

* * *

 

when felicity returned home , it was past nine o'clock , she was tired physically and emotionally

"Felicity ....." slade called her when she was climbing the stares

" hello uncle ... how's your day " felicity asked softly " I'm fine ..... unlike you " what felicity's mouth dropped

" What that supposed to mean " felicity asked Angerly "

 

"well I've been watching you these days, and I don't like what I'm seeing . Came back drunk , sneaking out and back early in the morning , this unlike you " slade narrow his eyes

 

"You made sure this happened . I got no job , you took all the money that supposed to be mine " felicity shouted ..

 

"First I invested your money and you will be thanking me when it doubles beside since when you care about money "

 

"I don't care about the damn money and you know that but you played me to move her and I hate this stupid city " felicity shouted

"This behavior is not acceptable ... stop it and we will see about all the damn work thing " slade shouted back

"A news for you . You are not my father , so stop acting like you are " felicity said she was frustrated and tired of everyone telling her what do with that she stormed to her room

 

she curled to the bed crying , she cried because she was lonely, she cried because the hurts look on oliver's face , she cried because she missed her friends , she cried because she hates this stupid city ..........

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcome ...
> 
>  
> 
> I need your review .. I will move things faster in the next chapter and still I want to hear your opinion 
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon .... love you


	8. Inferno part l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone .... just so you know this want be the last time I used some events from arrow series in this story it will be different of course ... it's AU after all 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for the kudos and comments I really really appreciate each one 
> 
> hope you like it 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for Susan for the beta reading

"I Miss You"

I thought that things like this get better with time

But I still need you, why is that?

You're the only image in my mind

So I still see you... around

 

I miss you like everyday

Wanna be with you, but you're away

Said I miss you, missing you insane

But if I got with you, could it feel the same?

Words don't ever seem to come out right

But I still mean them, why is that?

It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel

But I still need to, why is that?

 

I miss you like everyday

Wanna be with you, but you're away

I said I miss you, missing you insane

But if I got with you, could it feel the same?

 

It don't matter who you are

It is so simple, a feeling

But it's everything

No matter who you love

It is so simple, a feeling

But it's everything

 

I miss you like everyday

 

 

 

 

it's been five days since the last time Oliver saw felicity after their meeting at the coffee shop ,God he missed her so much , he missed everything about her , her smile , the way she talks, her pink soft gorgeous lips and her flowers vanilla smell but he's Angery and if she doesn't want to be with him he can't force her ...right ......

when he told tommy about everything he's been through , Tommy told him that he should give laurel second chance and tried to make things right then if he still had feelings for felicity then he could close laurel's page for ever ....

oliver thought about this and went out with laurel for dinner twice actually but he still missed felicity this time was different , he felt different being with laurel just didn't make him thrilled 

This was easily the most awkward dinner she’d ever been to. Not that she had much to compare it to, but then again, she had had dinners with many businessmen with her uncle awful dinners actually,

When thea asked her or let's say force her to come to have dinner at the Queen's mansion , she didn't expect to find oliver at home and he would have dinner with them  
They greeted each other trying to make the situation less awkward but oliver gave her a look of anger, so his way of handling the situation was to be even more awkward than usual, her gaze going between the two women, her mouth occasionally opening to say something before she thought better of it and closed it again.  
Oliver, for his part, was just keeping his eyes fixed on felicity’s, a small smile appeared on his face as he's watching those blood red lips. She looked the most nervous out of the three of them, and oliver was sure it was from confidence about the situation being resolved in his favor. Bullocks if he thought felicity was going to be that easy to win over. She was already making that clear, glaring back at oliver as he practically smirked at her. 

 

“I suppose I should tell you that I was planning to pay you a visit anyway,” oliver said, breaking the silence that had existed nearly since they’d ate the dinner

 “Oh, d’you think?” felicity asked with her eyebrows raised

. “I want to invite your uncle to the auction this weekend ,” oliver said 

"thank you very much but my uncle is out of town and he already invited so you would be lost your time for nothing ” felicity said, even though she knew that was a deflection and not actually answering the question. Oliver knew it too, judging by the way his mouth lifted further up at the corners. The two of them faced off again, felicity with satisfaction on her face and oliver with smirk on his. 

This time thea dared to break the silence after a few minutes, starting, “You know, we could always get to those parties together and we would be fashionable late—” moira cut her off almost instantly. “thea maybe felicity has another plans", 

 

the surprise she felt written across her features. Felicity's response was another smile.   Hands with blood red nails took the glass of wine and took a sip of it " ooh don't worry mrs.queen I will be there " her tone filled with challenge

They finshed the dinner ..just before felicity's leaving oliver grabbed her hand " Hi sorry for the intense dinner ... are you alright ..you looked strangely silent" 

" I'm okay .. I should go " felicity said softly her heart was pounding just by his touch

"Felicity ... don't run okay ..you could come to verdant if you want or here ..it would be more than okay I just don't want you to be alone since your uncle out of town " Oliver said smiling

"Huha .. I will think about it thank you " felicity smiled a genuine smile

but felicity not even once came to verdant or his house , she particularly shut him off so he was taking out his frustrations in his workouts, going until his body gave out to exhaustion.

 

....

unidac auction is hosted in the exchange building many of businessmen and starling high society came everyone with intention to buy it

The auction had been in full swing for more than an hour, and he was growing restless. His attention was pulled in ten different directions and he found himself trying and failing to listen intently to most of the conversations taking place before him. He knew he needed to do better, but the fact that Felicity still hadn't arrived set him on edge.

His head kept straying towards the entrance, waiting to see a familiar glimpse of blonde hair.

He couldn't help but wonder if she'd wear it down or up; whether she would straighten it or let her natural curls show.

He remembered how she'd looked the night at the gala one that had ended so good it gave him vivid dreams to this day. The way her hair had fallen in waves around her shoulders, a golden halo framing her face; blue eyes and red lips taking his breath away.

He'd never felt that way about someone before - that flutter in his stomach at just seeing her; it had been a defining moment for him. 

His fingers tightened around the tumbler in his hand, his knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip.

As he took a slow sip of his drink, his eyes flickered to the doorway once more. He knew thea 'd mentioned something about meeting up her at the auction instead of coming together  


 

It was in those moments, he had to remind himself why he'd made the decision he had about being with her. It was a decision she made despite the fact that it had hurt both of them. At times, he couldn't for the life of him remember the reason, and he wanted throw it all out the window; to pull her into his arms and stop denying his feelings. To ask her if she felt the same - knowing she did.

his head tilting to the side as he started towards her. Moving through the crowds, he smiled and excused himself from the few people who tried to stop him. As he drew closer, a path began to clear, and when he'd finally rounded the last person, she was in front of him - a vision in Gold short dress .

He stopped short, breath catching in his chest. Her hair tumbled down around her shoulders in soft waves, one side clipped back ,golden drop earrings sparkled as they dangled near the soft slope of her neck.

Her gaze fluttered up and met his, and everyone else in the room seemingly disappeared.

The breath rushed out of him as she smiled softly, bright red lips curving upwards. It was unsure yet hopeful and determined.

His chest expanded and he made his legs work, crossing the few feet between them and holding out his hand.

She responded immediately, her small one slipping into his as he pulled her close - fingernails painted in dark gold just like her dress. The second her hand was in his, some of the tension eased out of his body.

"You look...beautiful," he breathed, rubbing soft, gentle circles over the back of her knuckles.

A flush crept up her cheeks as her smile widened. "Thank you.…"

Her gaze raked over him and his body responded, eyes narrowing at the difference he felt in her. he couldn't figure out what it was even as his heart reached out to hers, trying desperately to understand

She bit down on her bottom lip and tightened her fingers around his. The rest of the tightness and worry knotted deep in his chest loosened, and he let his lips twitch up.

When she smoothed her hand down the side of her dress .He swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry as his eyes tracked over her. He steeled himself against the strong, primal urge to pull her flush to him

The way she was looking at him, .but before he could grasp it through the haze of days of longing, he heard his name and pried his eyes from hers to greet an approaching older couple - a man he instantly recognized from the board of executives then the spell broke

" I will go to look for my uncle .. " felicity excused herself .

It was one hours into the party and Oliver was finding his patience wearing thin. This wasn't like some regular parties anymore No, in this instance he had a reputation to uphold and his business was dependent on him. As he looked up from the conversation he was having with one of his fathers old friends, he couldn't help but smile as his gaze landed on Felicity. She was standing off to the side chatting with Tommy , diggle and a few of the wives. Her twitching hands told him that she was still feeling a little uncomfortable . Diggle catches his eye and mumbled something to Felicity and begins to make his way over to him.

"If you will please excuse me," Oliver says before meeting Diggle in the middle.

"Having fun?" Diggle asks with a knowing smile. Oliver laughs.

"There was one time in my life where I lived for these parties."

"And now?"

"And now I see just how fake it all really is," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Well at least there is one thing true about tonight," Diggle said with a pointed look in Felicity's direction. Oliver followed his line of sight and smiled at the bubbly blonde.Oliver however could see that she was trying very hard to appear interested. "Indeed there is " Oliver said with a sigh

"Oliver you really like her don't you " digg asked  
"I ......." but before he could respond he heard slade's voice called him 

"Oliver ....how are you ? " slade asked while they were shaking their hands  
"I'm fine ...how's your trip I knew that you've been gone for work "  
" it was enlightening ...." slade replied  
"Good to know ......" Oliver replied 

Oliver sighed. He watched felicity , flirt with Tommy, He tries not to be jealous.

Tommy is well aware of oliver's relationship and accepts it, but he doesn't stop his flirtation, not even on the account that oliver is right there, seeing everything.

"Ooh I think someone is little bit jealous " Tommy smirked as he watched oliver from distance . Felicity just rolled her eyes  
"So when am I going to meet the mighty Malcolm merylin " felicity asked smiling  
"You had to ruin the moment ...don't you " tommy asked felicity giggled

"C'mon I don't think he's that bad ..... " felicity replied teasing  
"Oh he is ...beside I think if he saw you then he will want us to get married " tommy winked  
"That not a bad thing ...me and you will rule the world then " felicity smiled  
"WE CAN RULE THE WORLD ...." Tommy started to sing Take that song  
felicity laughed "who would think mr.tommy merylin watchs such a movie "  
"First my ex. Insisted on watching it second what that supposed to mean " Tommy asked  
"Well I thought Guys like you only watch porn ..." felicity replied  
"Did you just say the word PORN at a sophisticated Event fill with judgmental people .... you just did" Tommy laughed so hard 

" stop it .... felicity laughed  
Refill mr.merlyin ....." felicity shaked her glass  
"Are you trying to make me drunk felicity " Tommy smirked  
"Maybe ......" felicity teased "I will back ina second " 

 

 

The Auctioneer announced the beginning of the event .he made a joke and everyone laughed .felicity stopped to listen to him .she waved to Tommy and mumbled that she will be right back then the Auctioneer stopped talking and everyone just waited then he started coughing and his shirt stained with blood the crawled started to scream as the shooting hit other people and everyone got down crawling out everything was mess and chaos

Meanwhile, diggle sees the laser sight on Walter’s chest and shoves him out of the way. The bullet meant for Walter hits a waiter instead and the crowd panics as someone keeps ﬁring. Diggle gets Walter out while Oliver tells Tommy to get Moira and Thea to safety.

Then he turned around trying to locate felicity .his heart is pounding so fast ....then he heard someone calls her name slade maybe ....when he looked at her he saw the laser sight of target on her chest . He screamed telling her to get down but she stood still 

felicity was frozen ...her mind still processing what's going on ...when she heard them telling her to get down ,she looked at her chest to see the laser point ..the tiny red circle that gonna end her life  
she looked at oliver and saw the fear , desperate and love in his eyes but she didn’t move not even inch her body felt like paralyzed at this moment .slow moments just like in the movies

The first few moments sweep past in a rush of fire and terror, of roars shaking the air and wind of fear almost blowing him off his feet before he can make his way through the hall , towards felicity he ran as fast as he could .he heard someone screaming his name moira or thea but it doesn't matter all the matter now to run towards his heart felicity

 

He called her name .....FELICITY

Felicity felt like her world is shifting on its axis, the threads of what she once knew tattered and fraying in the breeze as the storm breaks upon her, tearing apart everything she thought she was

But in the moment before everything shatters around her, there is silence. Utter quiet and stillness such as she has never heard during her entire life.

Just before her world crashes down in shattered fragments all around her and she cut herself to pieces trying to pick up the shards of her old life.

Felicity took one last look at oliver ...then all darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops What I just did ...... don't hate me ... ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome 
> 
>  
> 
> looking for your review 
> 
> see you soon


	9. Inferno part ll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone .. I hope you're doing well  
> just so you know I have no medical background , all things I wrote from my personal information and I Google some stuff ...so be patient with me
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ..... and sorry for the mistakes

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. 

Fall into your sunlight. 

The future's open wide, beyond believing. 

To know why, hope dies. 

Losing what was found, a world so hollow. 

Suspended in a compromise. 

The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. 

Somehow, sundown. 

 

And finding answers. 

Is forgetting all of the questions we called home. 

Passing the graves of the unknown. 

 

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading. 

Illusions of the sunlight. 

And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting. 

With love gone, for so long. 

 

And this day's ending. 

Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. 

Knowing that faith, is all I hold.

 

 

 _ **Inferno** **part**_ ll 

 

 

Time froze.

The scattered beam vanished.

Oliver wasn't sure who moved first, only that he lunged toward Felicity as someone did; as diggle dove toward Walter and Moira. The supersonic crack of a bullet, the shattering of glass, broke the silence a split second before the man with Felicity crashed into her. He knocked her backward into the ground and she staggered under his sudden weight, her arms coming up automatically to hold him. and the man dropped.

The shots kept coming, spraying glass. Somewhere in the distance police sirens screamed.

Oliver stretched low, It was one of the most scared moment of his life ...... Felicity!" He called pleadingly

"Oliver?" Felicity's voice was weak, muffled under the bulk of the man She pushed against the man's chest, barely succeeding in moving him more than a few inches. He was taller than her so she couldn’t see his face "Oliver… "

Swearing, Oliver lunged forward, grabbed the back of man's jacket, and lurched backward again, rolling the hulking with him. He didn't give himself time to linger on the blood that soaked the man's shirt before he scrambled over him to grab Felicity around the waist and drag her away from him

 

Oliver grabbed her, catching her by the upper arms as he practically hauled her to him. "Are you hit?" When she shook her head, he gave her a hard shake, practically screamed, "God damn it, Felicity, are you hit?"

Frantic, she shook her head as she clutched the front of his shirt. "N-No. … Oh, God, "

When she started to twist around to look for the others who have been shot ,Oliver caught her. He cupped her face, forcibly preventing her from looking at the dead man a few feet away. A dead man with a gaping hole in the center of his forehead. He dipped his head, made her look at him. "No! Don't look. Do you hear me? Do not look."

She managed a jerky nod and, from the glassy look in her eye, the stark white of her face and lips, Oliver knew shock was taking over.

 

The man choked. Sweat beaded on his brow as a grunt of pain ripped from his throat. His hand twitched against the carpet, leaving crimson smears. "Felicity . He whispered

 

Felicity looked around then "God ...my uncle ..." felicity shouted then pushed oliver and went to him

"Oh my God ..... what God it should be me .it shouldn't be me!!!! " Felicity murmured Oliver was by here side in second he took of his suit and put it on his back trying to stop the bleeding then turned him on his back , Slade winced in pain

"Hi then guided her hand to the wound. "Here. Press here. Both hands. Hard!"

She did. She glanced at Oliver when he shifted back. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I will be right back I will bring digg okay he had millatery training " Felicity just nodded  
diggle was there in second , he did his best untill the paramedics arrived

They just stood there as the paramedics worked They starts with controlling the bleeding using direct pressure, wound packing with hemostatic gauze, and sometimes using a tourniquet. It also includes managing shock from blood loss, helping him breathing by using chest seals .Felicity flinched by each move they did once they took him to the ambulance , Felicity wanted to ride with them 

"I'm sorry mam but his condition is critical , we can't take you with us ..you should follow us and get check too .." the paramedics said apologizing

"We will....." Oliver answered

once the ambulance driveway felicity turned to Oliver he just wrapped his hands around her in a hug Her arms came up to wrap loosely around his neck. Now that she was safe she didn't try to stop her tears, not even sure she could have if she wanted. She burrowed her face under his chin, pressing into his neck until all she could hear were the soft pants of his breath

The only thing she knew was the safety of his embrace. Outside noises barely made their way to her ,the Car doors opening and shutting, Digg demanding to know if everyone was okay

She was shifted as Oliver moved to set her on the seat beside him. Her hands scrabbled at his shoulders, unwilling to let him go and it was only his soft assurances that made her reluctantly loosen her hold.

his hands cupped her face and she could see his eyes now,. She'd never seen him so scared or angry before. The two emotions warred with each other to see which one would be victorious.

, "I'm...I'm okay." she said in a whispery, wavery voice. His eyes fell shut for a long moment as her words washed over him. he pulled her to him tightly.

One hand cupped the back of her head, the other spanned her back as she curled into him. Teeth rattling shakes overtook her body, as a coldness seemed to spread everywhere. He held her tighter but she still shook.

"Sor...sorry." she stuttered, "I'm just really cold."

"It's shock." Digg called from the front,

Oliver pulled away as she slumped into the back of the seat, eyes half-lidded even though she was struggling to keep them open. And then she was being moved again, her arms lifted and slid into something, when it was tugged around her she caught the scent of him he put his coat around her

"Oliver…" she breathed out in shock,

He just pulled her fully onto his lap.

Warmth seeped into her , she curled into him, drawing her legs up into her chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her teeth had stopped chattering and she could feel tingles of heat slowly work their way through her.

She felt him swallow before he spoke. "Are you hurt?"

"What?"

"My head.it hurts." she admitted and felt him tense underneath her.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his hand carefully feel around her head. he worked it out slowly, She let out a low groan , equal parts pain and relief Tiny shivers made their way down her spine, and it wasn't from being cold. His touch was soothing and comforting. .

as they drove the rest of the way to the hospital 

"Hi I'm Dr . Jones .. don't worry she's okay " He said to Oliver who's standing at the door of Felicity's examine room  
You… You're sure? She's okay? Because she hit her head pretty hard..."

"I examined her thoroughly, Mr. Queen. I also sent her for a CT scan.she is fine ..we gave her some painkillers to the headache and bruises everything okay "  
"Thank you so much " Oliver thanked him shaking their hands

When he went inside , felicity was sitting on the hospital bed wearing the hospital gown .she looked vulnerable and tired  
"Hi .... oliver smiled "  
"Hi ..... " Felicity said softly then she stood up , Oliver was beside her in second  
"Are you okay ... do you need anything " Oliver asked  
"I'm fine ... I just wanna go to check on my uncle "  
"Felicity ..he still in the surgery .. just lay down and take a rest "  
"No oliver I want to go .... NOW " felicity said Angerly , Oliver knew he's not going to win this  
" Okay .we will go together ... here put this on "  
Oliver handed her his coat . Felicity just took it last thing she wanted to start walking wearing hospital gown

There’s nothing Felicity can do. There’s nothing Oliver can do. There’s nothing anyone can do, because he’s unconscious behind the closed doors of the high-security wing of the hospital

Felicity hates it. She’s scared, Oliver realises, and she’s not being told anything. She’s always best when she can distract herself, facts and clues leading to the solution that will explain everything. But now she has to wait, has to be told, has to be outside.

They’re in the corner of the waiting room

a nurse came by but she didn’t tell them anything new just he still in the surgery 

"It's my fault .... it's my fault " felicity murmured she was leaning against the wall  
"Hey .. Hey it isn't your fault ..listen to me felicity what happened back there its not anyone fault..we will find the responsible I promise you " Oliver said he cupped her face between his hands and wiped the tears with his thumb

felicity leaned into his touch " felicity I just want you to know that I'm ..... " Oliver looked at her lips God he just need to kiss her , he leaned they were so close .close enough to breathe the same air ,felicity looked at his eyes they were about to kiss but interrupted by laurel's voice

"Ollie ...oh my God ollie..I was so worried " laurel ran towards Oliver , she hugged him and oliver hugged her back 

"I'm sorry for your uncle ...felicity " laurel said to felicity  
" thank you ...." felicity replied  
Then Detective lance came ....

" helloo miss Smoak I'm detective Lance " He shaked her hand ,felicity greeted him

"Lance ...like Laurel lance ..." felicity asked 

"Yes I'm her Father ... will we take a seat miss Smoak " Lance said

"Detective I don't think it's the time to take her statement .she's been through a lot tonight " Oliver asked  
" Easy Oliver I just wanna see how's things going .we will do this first in the morning " He looked at Felicity .and Felicity nodded  
" Ollie C'mon let's go home " Laurel said to Oliver  
"What ...? " she got be kidding ,Oliver mouth dropped  
"No Laurel I'm staying ..Felicity needs me right now" Oliver rreplied clearly upset by her action  
" so you just gonna stay here ..what about your family , don't you want to check on them " Laurel demand  
" I called them .you don't need to remind me of what I suppose yo do " Oliver shouted 

Felicity just watched them from distance , wondering what they are talking about .  
" yupe that their thing .. fighting but they love each other , so what we can do ..right " Lance said to felicity ... she just nodded 

"Okay Daddy let's go ..." Laurel called her father  
"See you around miss Smoak " 

When they left , Oliver walked towards felicity and sit down with her on the waiting chairs 

"Is everything alright " Felicity asked softly  
"Yeah don't worry about it " Oliver smiled he tried to touch her hand but Felicity flinched so he just pulled his hand away they stayed for hour waiting then the doctor came towards them 

"I'm Dr.hank I performed the surgery of your uncle "He iintroduced himself to them  
"Everything went well .... we just have to wait and see if there's any complications " He assured them  
"Ehhm what's kind of complications" Felicity asked her mouth dryed  
" Neural damage .amnesia ..Felicity swallowed " No don't worry nothing confirm yet .. I really think everything went well " with that he left

"You can go if you want " felicity said softly

I can’t leave you to go through this alone,’ he’d explained when felicity had given him a puzzled look. So now he tentatively sits by her side, unsure of what to do, unsure of her reaction. They’ve never been through something like this before.

Oliver reaches over and pulls felicity into his arms. He can rub her back soothingly, and hide her from the rest of the world. He can murmur that Felicity shouldn’t panic yet, how they’ll know soon, and. How he’ll be there for her the best he can,

‘What if… ?’ she finally manages, his voice still shaky.

‘No what ifs, not now, yeah?’Oliver says firmly 

when he looked at her tired red blue eyes despite they've almost been mouth since he knew her.. he knows that he is in LOVE with felicity and he will do what it takes to get things right once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are welcome 
> 
>  
> 
> review please 
> 
> Felicity's BFF next chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon


	10. Cold Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone , sorry it's taken me all this time to post this chapter but I'm here Now so enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> all mistakes are mine .... sorry

I'm the keeper of the flame  
I'm reliquiae of ancient times  
I was banished in the heat  
In a candle near "the perfect Shrine"  
Patiently waiting here inside my world

And a cold wind is blowing  
As the fever is rising again  
And the old river sighing  
Here something mysterious  
Shines in your life

All your wishes may come true  
I'm the master of al thousand dreams  
I'm a liar but your slave  
Can be anything  
but I'm not what I seem to be  
Patiently waiting here inside my world

Moira Queen is a strong. busy woman. She had to be. And, she might have been neglectful over the years, but she did love her children. More than anything in this world . she's determined woman when she put something in her mind then it happened , she's apart of high society of starling so leaverge is card she played whenever she want ,in any situation ,she got plans alot of them and if she wouldn't use any condition for her own benefit then she wouldn’t be stood here right now

. She looked up at her children , both as she came downstairs, dressed for the day. “Morning.” Moira says to them both as she looked surprised to see that Oliver was not rushing out the door for once. But, she was not surprise to see that Thea was home ,she's been working at verdant at night and stayed home at the day

Oliver didn’t sleep well last night .He stayed with Felicity all night and came back early in the morning , his mind was still busy thinking of all possible people who responsible of shooting ,Maybe it's not his job to find out but He has to find out

Slumber never came easily to him, and lately it’s become next to impossible for him to fall asleep anytime before dawn, unless he has exhausted himself into a stupor ...many ways to accomplish that 

Currently, he was somewhere in between. He wasn’t exhausted, but he wasn’t energized either. It was a state of restlessness

When he hears the voice of his mother, he merely glances up at her “Morning.”   
Moira Queen knew about his nights with Felicity and she thinks He knew that she knows since He's been avoiding her the past days

"When are you came ... I'm sure you didn't come last night " Moira said 

"Early in the morning .. I didn't want to leave Felicity alone but she’s particularly kicked me out " 

"I'm surprise She did ...." Moira murmured

"Mom .... Please don't say that .. " Oliver said annoying 

"No this good for us ... we should support them , bring Felicity to stay with us until everything figured out " 

"Really... actually that a very very GREAT idea, don't you think Ollie " thea looked at Oliver and Winked

'Yeah it is " Oliver smiled 

when He told Felicity about this She hesitated and tried to find out of it , last thing she wanted another Akward dinner or glances from Moira but Oliver wouldn't take a No for Answer

when They arrived She went Straight to the room where She Supposed to Sleep , at dinner time Thea went to call her . When she found her peacefully sleeping ,She just Let her sleep , She need Sleeping 

 

Oliver stood by his window, the rain starting to fall harder now as the night continued to progress. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he was so…off. He just was. And he wasn't enjoying it. He continued to watch the raindrops make their way down his window pane before He heard Felicity's door opens , The room is cross his room

"Felicity?"

She turns towards him and for the first time since she got here, her eyes focused and she turned to completely face a very concerned Oliver. She takes in her surrounding and her eyes stop to look just at him

"O - Oliver?"

He smiles slightly at the sound of his name and decides it's safe to move forward. Felicity still looks a little dazed and confused .

"Felicity…Hey are you alright ..Do you need anything?"

Felicity met his eyes and she remembers waking up from her nightmare and then waking up little bit frightened

"I…I had a nightmare. And I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't seem to relax so I decided to go …"

Oliver moved in closer, completely unaware that he was doing so.

"I'm here okay .... you will be fine ..okay?"

She nodded. She looked so frail and small. So afraid. Oliver placed an arm around her shoulders

"We are going to the kitchen and I'll get you some tea."

She shot him a small smile.

"Magical properties?"

He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Just plain, old, boring tea. Let's go "

She nodded and followed Oliver's directions . She just watched Oliver . He was finishing up the tea and shot her a smile once he turned around, two mugs in his hands. He motioned for her to take a seat on the nearby stool,. She cupped the mug with both hands, bringing it up to her mouth. The hot liquid made its way down her cold throat and she sighed in relief. Oliver watched her intently, curious about his girl yeah she's his girl , sitting beside him. She'd usually be so talkative. These few days, she was silent and it worried Oliver more than anything. Rambling Felicity was normal. Quiet Felicity brought Oliver to a complete stop. He wanted to ask her what's going on and but he was too afraid to send her into frenzy

"Felicity? That nightmare must've been something related to everything happened lately Do you want to talk about it?"

Felicity moved to look at her mug, suddenly interested on its contents. Oliver thought she'd lapse into silence again and was surprised when her quiet voice filled the air.

"I was there. I was walking the halls and I moved around, just walking, and then suddenly it's dark. The sun is gone and it's nighttime and I start to hear screaming. Everywhere I turn there's screams. I cover my ears and I want to wake up but I can't. So I'm running now,trying to find whoever is screaming and…"

She gets that faraway look and Oliver touches her arm softly. Her eyes fall on his hand and then on him.

"And?"

She takes deep breath.

"There's bodies. Everywhere. Broken. Damaged. Bloodied. You. Digg. Your sister and your mom and Tommy! and Walter! You're all scattered across the place and your eyes are still open and you're dead! And I can't make the screaming stop Oliver! They won't stop and I was so scared and –"

Felicity collapses into heap in Oliver's arms. She's sobbing quietly and he's holding her close to him, her head tucked under his chin as he tries to soothe her. He's rocking back and forth and he stands next to her, cradling her closely.

Oliver brought his hands up to cup Felicity's face, bringing it up meet his eyes.

"It was just a dream Felicity. You're safe. Everyone is safe."

Tears were still falling but she sniffled, nodding slightly.

."

She nodded again and let him take her hand into his as they made their way back. He popped in a random film and sat back on the couch, bringing Felicity closer to him. She leaned into his embrace and rested her cheek on his chest, the warmth running any remaining fear from her system. They watched in silence, no need to fill the void. Within the hour, Oliver realized she had fallen asleep, snoring slightly, her glasses moving towards the very tip of her nose. He picked her up, careful not to wake her, and tackled each stair with caution before coming to her room and placing her carefully in the bed, pulling the comforter up around her. She shifted slightly and Oliver removed her glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He watched her a few moments, surprised at the urge to join her. To wrap his arms around her and make sure the rest of her sleep was nightmare free. To hold her close and keep her safe.,  

And what he really wanted was Felicity. Getting to be the one to take Felicity out on dates, hold her hand down the street, be the shoulder she fell asleep on in the middle of a movie. He wanted the chaste kisses before work and the screaming his name when there was a bug in the house. He’d give anything for being the one she called in the end of the day reminding him to stop by the grocery store, ending the call with an absent minded I love you that meant that much more because it was out of habit. All he wanted was to be with her

Groaning loudly, she shifted to the side and frowned when she was blocked by a solid wall of flesh. It was daytime, at least. She could feel the warmth against her cheeks even as she pressed her face into the mattress beneath her.

Wait…mattress? Ignoring the pain as her muscles screamed against the motion, Felicity pushed herself into a sitting position and forced her eyes open. 

At the noise and movement, Oliver. who had been lying on his stomach, raised his head to gaze blearily up at Felicity

“Wha’ happened last night?” she grumbled, letting her head flop heavily back to the mattress.

“You had a nightmare , we watched a movie then you fall in a Sleep , I carried you to your room " Oliver said smiling

" yeah ,right ... Oliver go to your room , before anyone wakes up ., I just .... " 

"It's okay I understand .... " He stood up and headed to the door 

"Oliver .... " Felicity called him " Thank you for everything , I don't know what would I do without you" 

"Anytime .... " Oliver smiled ...when He is out , She curled into the mattress , she's So screwed 

 

She went to the Hospital first in the morning , to find out her uncle a wake and alright , she hugged him , kissed him and apologized for everything she said .......

Oliver and Moira came by in the afternoon , they visited Slade and Told him They really Glad He's fine and He Thanked Oliver for everything He's done ...

"Felicity Go home sweetie I'm Fine ..." Slade asked Felicity  
Felicity laughed " What ... you already bored of me "  
" No .. go and have a rest I will be here " 

When Felicity gone .. jermy came by 

"He's on the phone ...Mr.wilson " 

Slade took the phone " YOU SON OF THE BITCH , you aimed at my Family , you better disappeared because if I lay my hand on you , you will be dead , do you hear me " slade Shouted

"Relax , Mr.wilson .. I did my job in the way I think it should be ... you got the sympathy of thd city now, even I changed my pattern for you " 

"You received the rest of the money , so fuck off , Do you hear me Lawton " with that he hanged up the phone. He might be right , He got Felicity back even more loyal than before and Media would be talking about him in a Good way just the publicity He needs 

"Now what Mr.wilson .... " Jermy asked 

"Now you will go and persuade Felicity to buy the unidac industries " Slade said with smirk

"What .... how I supposed to do that , your niece is smart , "  
"Figure it out .... and leave I have other plans to be planned " 

Jermy cursed , "This Man is unbelievable 

  

\-------------->>

Meanwhile Felicity walked out the Hospital to see Oliver is waiting for her , her heart just pounding so fast every time she saw Him ....  
"Dinner ..... "He asked smiling 

"Dinner ..... " Felicity smiled back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment and kudos are welcome 
> 
>  
> 
> two new characters next chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon


	11. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone , Hope you enjoy this one  
> Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for Susan for beta reading

It was two hours drive from the hospital to the restaurant in the Glades ,it usually takes less but with traffic , it takes more time .. Felicity thought that maybe this was too far. Maybe they should consider calling the night Off. she wouldn't feel as guilty driving so far for dinner., but with everything Oliver has done lately for her , she just felt guilty ,when They pulled up outside the restaurant ,she still had no idea why she was feeling guilty for.

They called the restaurant Big belly burger. Felicity had pictured the place from the moment Oliver had suggested the restaurant for dinner

at the entrance Oliver offered her his arm. She had wondered once how much of Oliver’s charm was a considered act, but decided, on taking his arm, that it was a lot less considered than many others had suggested.

The waitress recognised Oliver and led them through to their table in the back part of the restaurant. She gave Felicity careful look before She left them, but she dismissed her speculation without a thought. She was here now, with Oliver, in the restaurant. The silence between them was awkward, To Felicity,. She wanted to ask Oliver if he could name the silence, but the awkwardness of it prevented that. It was too much like being in a client meeting without having read the memo, or seeing a doctor without having any symptoms.

Then Oliver smiled the boyish grin that had accompanied their first meeting. Felicity returned it, reminded of all the reasons why she had agreed to come with him , she could be his Friend at least to thank him for all what he has done .

"You're looking well," she said

Oliver looked down at what he was wearing, grey shirt and blue jeans, a gesture so young and familiar

"Thanks. You, too."

Felicity herself flush slightly. Part of her knew he was merely being polite; she looked like she had come from a business meeting , awful meeting actually . But another part of her knew he meant it, and she couldn't help but be pleased.

the waitress arrived with the menus. Felicity ordered a cup of coffee and Oliver a beer .

"How's Thea?" she asked, and opened her menu to avoid looking at Oliver's face.

"She's fine."

"She says Hi," He added.

Felicity did look up then, in time to see Oliver look cross at himself. He looked down at his menu, which was a waste, because she knew he had always ordered the same .Cause from the look of the waitress He's a regular customer

He had been going to say something else, she recognised that much, but she could not think whether he wanted her to ask ,Felicity wondered when things had gotten so strained between them. Time was she would have pushed him into continuing, would have told him what he was going to order anyway, would have teased him for his chivalrous gesture at the door. But she was being cautious, too.

The waitress returned, and Felicity didn't know what to order . Oliver suggested that He ordered for them and she let him

"How are you?"

"I'm well," she said, and retreated to, "it has been interesting."

"Rescued from bullets and stay with us .yeah its been interesting recently?" Oliver smiled

"Which one is more dangerous .. I don't know." Felicity murmured high enough so Oliver could hear

Oliver raised an eyebrow, daring her to elaborate, and she laughed.

"Thea said to tell you that you still owe her lunch ."

 

Felicity smiled " So Are we Friends now ? "

"I don't know ... we could if you want ...actually we are tonight so you can ask me whatever you want and I will do the same "

"Okay ...... silence then she asked ",Are you and laurel going to back together ? ! "

She saw Oliver tense a little, and wondered if it had anything to do with mention Laurel or the question

Oliver cleared his throat , Felicity raised an eyebrow  
"What ? ....it's a legitimate Question ! "

"Do you want me to back to Laurel " Oliver asked with serious look

"I asked first " Felicity replied with smirk

Oliver just changed the subject. In the meantime, talk of how digg brought him here in the first time and became one of his favorite places, the food, and the beers allowed Felicity to relax

"You know. ... I watched my father died . It was car accident ...we were coming back from business meeting and another car came out suddenly " Oliver said

"I'm so sorry " Felicity prompted.

"It's okay," He said.

Felicity frowned in sympathy. She bit into a piece of her burger as she tried to think of something to say. She wished that she had some advice or something

Oliver didn't seem to expect anything from her, though. He never had. He merely smiled at his own moroseness and moved the conversation on......... then

"My father left when I was six years old , He just gone with No word" Felicity said softly

"I'm sorry " Oliver said

"Well we both have something in common , right , difficult memories " She smiled, aiming for gentle, but sure that it was also sad.

"We never discussed it, you know, before. And I thought we will never open up to each other

It hurt, She has to admitted to herself , but she ignored the declaration

"Any chance of little more stories , now?" Oliver asked

"Maybe," she admitted, "The night hasn't been ended yet "  
Oliver's grin was slightly cheeky, as though it was a daring question to ask.

"MIT ....," Felicity told him. ".I got in trouble there , and without my uncle I don't what would happen to me "

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Felicity smiled, "What kinds of trouble " .

"Maybe some other time .... " she said.

She knew she looked silly, smiling the way she did. But she was pleased with herself, and with this chance to surprise Oliver

"So it's serious?"

"Well, my mouth is sealed for now , it's your turn"

Oliver looked shocked for a moment, much to Felicity's's delight. But the shock did not fade to pleasure, or even curiosity. Oliver blinked twice, she actually asked him something personal that progress

"What .... I take my question back if you want ...?"  
Felicity smirk

"No," he said. "No, I just thought--I thought " Oliver tried to come up with words

The guilt that had been hovering over Felicity, settled over her in that moment and she was surprised to discover that this was the reason. She felt guilty for not giving them a chance and yet he's here now

Felicity sighed, because she knew that it was true. She had tried to separate herself from love, and had done a good job of it. Only now Oliver , what this means does she loves him !? No not going to this Conclusion

Felicity not flinch, and did not think she should or would have. But she did not know what to say, either. Oliver didn’t give her no clue , He likes her yes but No ,He can't be Love her or can He ?

"So .... what's your favorite memory " Felicity said trying to move on with her thoughts

He seemed amused, when He's taking about his old times , once Thea caught him make out with girl and He had to explain what he was doing but mostly his time with Tommy was the best ,Felicity laughed at most of them

"so what about you .... " Oliver asked in a excited voice.

"Well once my Mom took me to a computers expo , l remembered my mouth was dropped the whole time " Felicity laughed at the memory

"So a Computer is the way to your heart " Oliver said with a smirk

Felicity laughed " may be " They spent a really great time , all the ice between them broken and it's just Natural talking , laughing , they missed this both of them ....

There was no one else in the parking lot  Thunder was rumbling steadily outside the car..   Then suddenly ,Oliver kissed her, The sensation overpowered her and incited a need she didn’t understand to be closer to him.  They tumbled into the back seat of the car , her purse dropped and her things shuttred on the floor of the car as They devoured each other’s mouths for moments that stretched endlessly between the flashes and crashes, and her need intensified.

"Oliver ... " Felicity moaned pleadingly

"I just miss you so much Felicity ... "

She wriggled underneath him, and a sigh of relief escaped her when her movements seated his hips directly against hers; it felt unbelievably good and she was still for just a moment while he rubbed back and forth, barely moving, creating havoc below her belly.  She let out a cry of surprised arousal.  Then she was kissing him again, hungrily, wrapping a leg around his hip.  

Her hands were on his back, skimming the skin hidden by his t-shirt, and he reached one hand back to grab the gray crew neck and pull it over his head.  She wanted to touch him everywhere, but settled for her hands dipping below the waist of his worn blue jeans, cupping his ass and pushing him as deep as he could get into her while she was still wearing skirt which gathered towards her waist.

He kissed her again, trailing his lips down her jaw to her neck, where he sucked hard and left hickeys she wouldn’t find until morning.

she pulled him back toward her, his hands aimed for the cups of her bra and he touched her breasts at the same time her hand slipped in to cup his cock in his briefs.  The two combined to make her feel so much more itchy than she had been just a moment before.  

By this time, all the windows in the car were fogged, and they were both moaning and groaning their pleasure.  His mouth found her breasts and when he sucked as hard on a nipple through her clothes his hand on her neck, her drawn-out “Oh ..Aha” startled her.  She grabbed at the back of his head with her other hand, tangling her fingers in his hair, and the hand in his pants stilled - the feeling of his mouth on her breast was more pleasure than she’d ever felt before in her life.

His hand covered hers and directed her without words to continue.  It was like learning to drive a stick shift all over again - coordinating the immense need to just feel with continuing to please him at the same time.  Let the clutch out while you're pressing the gas firmly but gently.

His groans were like magic - making her feel all-powerful about what  She was doing this to him.

For a moment, she felt self-conscious - completely fogged now, in the back seat of a car, panting, heart racing, in the middle of a thunderstorm

The coarseness of his jeans against her inner thighs and other places - she didn’t even have words for how good it felt to have him moving on her.  Then his mouth was on her breast again, and his fingers were pushing between them, feeling her.

“God.  You’re wet.”

He stopped at her thighs, lying back down on her, pulling at her legs until he was right there.  His skin on her skin.  His jeans and briefs on her skin.  She was awash in sensation.  She didn’t know she’d reached for him until his fingers tangled with hers around him, He captures her lips .The kiss was rough and demand ,she moaned into his mouth , He took the opportunity to push his tongue inside her mouth taste her like this the first time .

Then her phone buzzed .. " leave it " Oliver said demanding  
Felicity looked at her phone and recognised the caller , she pushed him away and sat

"Hello .... " she answered

" Fuck ... " Oliver cursed , This last thing He wants right now

"No I just ran to the phone , this why I'm panting Felicity flushed , okay I will be there .. sure bye " Felicity hanged up

"I'm sorry really sorry but I have to go to the airport to pick up my friend " Felicity said softly trying to control herself

"FELICITY ... " Oliver pleads

Felicity just smile , got up out of the car and started to button her clothes and fix her hair  
Oliver stayed a little in the car trying to soothe his hard erection

"I will drive you " Oliver said with Smile

" I don't think that the best idea ... I should go by myself "  
Oliver panicked , does she regret what happened earlier , He walked towards her , but she took step back . "We will talk later okay ... I just have to go " Oliver just nodded and watched her disappeared

 

* * *

As if on cue, a voice spoke out from the intercoms.

 

"Flight 15300 now landing."

 

Felicity took a breath to calm her nerves again. So many other couples and families were bustling around their group, welcoming the newly arrived ones

 

"Felicity ......" A voice broke through.

   
 then as appears with a grin break out on her face and warmth sweep through her. Emerging with her suitcase and backpack,Felicity didn't need to question anymore what he was going to do. She took off from the others, eyes watering a bit as he ran for her friend , caitilin yes her best friend immediately opened her arms to take her , both girls holding tightly to the other. 

 

"I miss you .... " Felicity said smiling

"Me too , I'm sorry I should have came sooner but you know work " caitilin said

"It's okay .... I understand "

"You look different ... radiating or Something .is this have to do with this Guy , you told me about " caitilin said with smirk

"Shut up ... " felicity replied her face flushed

"Ooh it's ... I need all the details even the tiny ones "  
Felicity frowned " Let's get you settle first "

 

Oliver waited Felicity to come home , his home but she didn't , it's pass midnight so He decided to text her  
" Are you going to come to the mansion or not , I'm just worried .... O "

After five minutes , His phone buzzed

"I'm staying with my friend , I'm back to my home .. thank you and Good night ..... F "

Oliver sighed , So No talking tonight ...............

* * *

 

 

"Don't make me regret this okay ... " Felicity said as she turned the engine of the car off

"Like you don't know me ... Please " caitilin rolled her eyes

The spot turned out to be a club, but not just any club … it's Oliver's and Tommy club verdant.

“How do you plan to get in here?” Caitilin wondered, eyeing the line of people outside the club that seemed to circle around the building.

“Well, it's kinda Oliver’s club ... " Felicity murmured

"Ahuh .. Now I get it , This gonna be great night " caitilin clapped her hands

Reaching the entrance, Felicity gave her name, and after checking the list, the bouncer checked their IDs and let them in.

Caitilin was impressed the second they stepped in. The place was very nice, a long bar against the wall. Whatever wasn’t covered by the bar was a dance floor. There was a staircase in the far back of the room, leading to a second floor, where people could sit and relax.

“so am I going to meet everyone here .. right !” caitilin commented.

“Probably, you're gonna like Tommy ” Felicity remarked, winking. Caitilin giggled in response. Together, they headed toward the bar. Seeing a couple headed toward the dance floor, Felicity sped up and quickly snagged the seats, Caitilin right behind her.

Since it was still early, they decided to sit by the bar, enjoying drinks and just talking., work … just everything and anything under the planet.

“I’m really glad I came Liz ,” caitilin told her sincerely.

“Me too, ” Felicity replied affectionately. “Me too.”

Caitilin stood up and before Felicity could speak, she said, “Come on, let’s go dance.” Caitilin drag her to the dance floor.

As they started to move to the music, they danced for a while then someone tap on Felicity’s shoulder , Felicity turned to meet up with the charm smile of Tommy merylin  
"So for who I owe the thank for bringing you here " Tommy said as He hugged her

"That would be me ... " caitilin replied waving Hi

"Tommy .. meet my friend caitilin snow , caitilin Tommy merylin " Felicity introduced them

"Hi I'm The best friend .... " caitilin shaked his hand  
" I'm the best friend too. You know ... " Tommy winked  
"We are going to have so much fun .... " caitilin giggled  
"Please don't Team up against me " Felicity said pleadingly

After hour the Three talked and laughed , Tommy played the role of charming host very well , and soon He and caitilin shared inside jokes about their friends situation , Felicity just rolled her eyes every time they did it

Oliver arrived later , He was in business meeting so He was wearing a dark blue suit that matches his eyes perfectly , He scanned the area to see Tommy with two woman , blonde and brunette, He took a deep look then his heart ich , one of them is Felicity  
She looked beautiful; Felicity was wearing a tight grey dress that hugged her curves sinfully, with black shoulders her back was bare. He really did try to take his eyes off her, but she looked stunning and her eyes were shinning with amusement and happiness.

" Hello .... " Oliver said smiling

"Oliver my man , just in time we're having a great time with Felicity and her Friend " Tommy said

"Oliver Queen ... " Oliver introduced himself

"Caitilin snow .... " she said shaking his hand , she looked at Felicity and mumbled smoakin hot

One drink turned to four as they kept taking , caitilin told them few stories about Felicity's time in central city

Felicity was lost looking at her friend dancing with Tommy till Oliver cleared his throat  
"C'mon let's go somewhere quite so we can talk " Oliver said as He tugging on her hand, He pulled her off her own stool and towards the hallway in the back of the club

It was dark there in the hallway, a bulb was out; with loos on either side of the back exit.

He shoved her against a wall, pressing her body impossibly close to his. Her hands gripped his biceps tightly, as He struggled to come to a decision about what He was going to do. She was breathing hard ..

“you've been a voiding me ,” He said nervously.

“No am not ” Felicity replied

He must have decided to snog the life out of her, because before she could even think about what was happening, He kissed her . His kiss was desperate and full of want. He bit at her bottom lip like a starving animal and she responded in kind. kissing? Kissing was marvelous! She opened her mouth for him and he was allowed taste of her. Before he knew it her hands were in his hair, grabbing and fisting greedily as her hips ground into his, making him want to do things to her that he hadn't done

She pulled away, looking around in earnest. “Did you hear that?”

He shook his head almost comically and she shrugged. He decided to distract her by grabbing her by the hips and pulling her towards him. Threading his hands into her golden blonde hair, he leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned exquisitely. He would give anything to hear her make that sound again. He enjoyed taking a moment to taste and explore her her lips, neck, and ear..

"Will you go out on a date with me Felicity " Oliver asked whispering in her ear then took her earlobe in his mouth , Felicity hissed by the sensation

"And before you say anything just hear me ... I know .... " Oliver said before He can finish

"Yes ..... " Felicity said softly

"Did you just say yes .. " Oliver asked exciting , Felicity nodded , Oliver kissed her softly the kiss is gentle and passionate

"Let's go back before they miss us " Felicity said as she wiped the lipstick from his mouth , Oliver laughed and took her hand then placed a kiss on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you like it and caitilin her bff as you suggested 
> 
>  
> 
> looking forward to your feedback and kudos 
> 
> see you soon


	12. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone .... I wanted this one to be great , I pleased with some parts and other not quite sure .....
> 
> I really hope you like it , and sorry for the mistakes

He woke the next morning from a dream so realistic that he was actually surprised when he found himself alone in his bed. He sighed, debating whether or not he had the energy to take advantage of his body's extremely interested state. It meant getting out of his cosy bed, but with the dream still lush and fresh in his mind, he made the quick decision to make a run for the shower.

Twisting on the hot water, he hopped from foot to foot to keep his feet off the cold tile. He climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain closed and sighing contentedly at the steamy heat. He only let himself do this in the shower now, because it made too much of a mess anywhere else,. Taking a deep breath, he let himself fall back into the dream's fantasy, pulling lightly, and succumbing to the intoxicating effects of Felicity

She's a picture of grace and class, even dressed down for the night. Her blonde hair is twisted into a perfect, curls at the nape of her neck, the interspersed Gold strands glittering in the soft moonlight from the adjacent window. She wears a proper nightgown, white cotton with a bare back. Her blue eyes sparkle with happiness, happiness at being here with him. She climbs on top of him, the length of her nightgown creeping up her pale thighs one slow centimetre at a time until the entire ghostly white beauty of her legs is exposed.

With one small, dainty hand, she reaches down and brushes against him, hard and aching from just the sight of her. A tiny, almost shy, smile touches her mouth, and she holds him in place so she can slide down onto his member, her tight, warm inner embrace making him groan with pleasure. She moves on top of him, setting an unhurried pace that has them both yearning for more. He lets his work-callused fingertips trace absent patterns on her thighs as they rise up and fall back against him, delighting in how they spread and tighten with the movement. Beautiful, secret skin that all for him, to touch, to hold. He traces a blue vein and bites back a moan as she pauses mid-rhythm to clamp down on him teasingly. then the stupid alarm ringed and woke him from his perfect vivid dream ,Oliver groaned , this woman would be his end , yeah He will end up dead and cause of death is Felicity Smoak , Oliver sighed He can't wait for Saturday to come

.

it's been two nights since Oliver saw Felicity , They decided to go out on Saturday night for their date and since then , They were a part with Felicity busy with caitilin and slade's been released from the hospital and Oliver with his own work ......

Jeremy actually convened Felicity to buy Unidac industries , even it didn't make any sense to her why They would want a crime scene but Jeremy told her that the right thing to do since who ever responsible for shooting , did it to stop the auction that night and probably wanted it for himself , Felicity is smart enough to believe that this couldn't be the only motivation behind the buying , so He told her that when Slade asked her why she did this just tell him it was his idea hopefully He got raised or something , Felicity laughed and told him she still not quite sure but she will do it for her uncle , if It would bring some sort of justice because The police couldn't find enough evidence to catch the shooter 

 

* * *

 

Today was different. Because today He was going on a date. He was going on his very first first date. And He was going with Felicity. He had to impress Felicity. He had to make sure that She was going to agree on taking her out on a second date.

And somehow, this all made him so extremely nervous, nothing seemed to go right that day. From the minute he got up that morning, he was being clumsy. He had dropped two cups of coffee, bumped his little toe against the table, cut himself while shaving. ...

“You’re going out tonight?” Thea asked leaning on the door

"Yeah as matter of fact , I have a date " Oliver said exciting

"That's Great who's the special lady " Thea smirked

"Ahh it's Felicity " Oliver murmured

"What ..? OH MY god ollie , that great , why felicity didn't tell me I'm gonna kill her " Thea shouted

"Will you keep your voice down , I'm late so get out " Oliver said  
"Okay , but this not over , I wanna know everything " Thea rolled her eyes

Oliver looked at the door and nodded to her to go out , Oliver sighed He has only one hour to be ready

 

He took a deep, steadying breath and knocked at the door .

The door opened almost immediately, which made him think that she'd been sitting nearby, waiting for him. He puffed his chest out a bit, tried to hold himself to best advantage, and readied his most winning smile.

All the detailed, meticulous preparations on how to smile were for naught when she appeared in the doorway.

Her blonde hair was pulled back in a elegant bun, but it was looser somehow and the hair around her face was not pulled back as tightly. As beautiful as ever, he thought she looked even warmer and softer like this. She wore a plain, red short dress with bare back

He felt his breath catch and stared in mute amazement before breaking into a ridiculously over-sized and possibly inappropriate grin. His reaction seemed to please her though, as she dipped her head and wrapped a sheer, peach-coloured shawl around her shoulders. The blush of her cheek made him glow. It was something he'd fantasized about many times, but he had never realised the feeling of power that one achieved by making a pretty woman blush.

A few thin silver chains hung around her neck, complementing the earrings she’d chosen – frail, dangly things, unlike her usual pair.  What really caught his eye, however, was the glossy sheen of her lips, and the subtle, mocking curve of them. To anyone else, she’d simply be smiling pleasantly, but Oliver knew better.

Felicity cleared her throat and smiled "Hi ...Are we going out or will stand here all the night " She said teasingly  
Oliver smiled "Hi .. No we're going ..you look amazing , breathtaking "  
Felicity blushed and smiled " you are not so bad too" Oliver looked handsome as usual with dark grey suit and his own charm just handsome

"Let's go ... " Oliver said and offered his hand , she took it , They walked into the car

 

the A waiter appeared as if from thin air to escort them to a table. He tried to lead them towards the back, but Felicity delicately got his attention , with a few words about ‘wanting to sit beside the window to watch the view. , The table was, as per Felicity’s request, beside a window, and Oliver's mouth went a little dry when she sat down in the light of the moon and her hair lit up like liquid gold.

“So, Oliver,” she said, oblivious, and she rested her chin on her palm and smiled up at him. “Tell me about your day.”

“It was pretty boring, really,” he said.". I was on my feet all day, running around, fetching files and grovelling for the higher ups. You don’t want to hear about it, I promise.”

She laughed,. “Doesn’t sound so different from my day. actually. Except I can almost guarantee my day is worse than yours.” He gaped at her, none of it feigned, and she laughed again. “Hush, Oliver, I’m just kidding with you. You worked today ..its the weekend”

“true .. but I had to,” he agreed.

She met his eyes, and the corners of her lips curved up over the rim of her glass.

Their waiter returned, bringing with him menus.  Felicity settled in to peruse her options, but Oliver leaned back in his chair, let his eyes drift to mesmerize her beauty

“Aren’t you going to eat something?” she said, her voice quiet and laced with subtle concern.

Oliver shrugged. “You pick something for me,” he said. She nodded, and turned back to the menu. Oliver let his eyes rest on her, taking in the gentle hair and her collarbones and the way her lips pursed as she considered their options. He watched her carefully

Warm hands closed carefully over his own, startling Oliver from his stupor. His eyes snapped to find Felicity throwing a warning look his way before turning to face their waiter, who was approaching from the left.

“Have we decided, then?” the waiter asked, leaning over the table to light the candle next to Oliver and Felicity's joined hands with a match. The room had darkened significantly while he’d been spaced out, and only a final few rays drifted through the window to dance in patterns on the tabletop.

Felicity ordered for both of them. Oliver kept expecting her to release his hands, but she never did; what’s more, she looked completely casual and at ease about it, while Oliver's heart was pounding in his ears. He felt all of sixteen years old again suddenly, awkward and wrong-footed and a good three inches shorter than his teacher’s daughter.

The waiter left and, for once, The table lit by romantic candlelight. She was holding his hands, her thumb absently drifting back and forth over his knuckles. There were violins playing somewhere, for god’s sake.all he could think was that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and that it was becoming a problem.

"Oliver .. Are you nervous " Felicity said softly

"I'm ... little nervous actually " Oliver admitted

"Yeah ... me too , which ridiculous, because we went out together before and I saw you naked, multiple times naked actually .... " Felicity babbled till Oliver squeezed her hand , they both smiled

"Felicity ...listen I like you a lot and I want you to know that .... " Oliver said with a serious look

"Felicity smiled blushing " I like you too actually "

"Good ... now we both like each other A LOT , we should give it a chance and see where we're going okay , no more running " Oliver said as he taking her hand and kissed it

"Okay ..... let's try " Felicity said Smiling

They talked and laughed about everything and anything , The food was amazing , everything was amazing

He offered her his hand. "Dance with me. "

"Oliver ...No one dancing ... " Felicity smirked

"So .... common ... " Oliver said with a smile

She promptly took it and he wrapped his right arm around her waist, while he held their joined hands against his chest, right over his heart.

She had her free hand wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs on the nape of his neck. "This is nice", she sighed.

The only light in the room, apart from the faint one was coming from the window and the candle. The streetlights, along with the brightness the moon was providing that night were creating an almost dream-like atmosphere.

"We hardly ever get to dance." He spoke softly, as if afraid a louder tone might destroy the moment.

"we have danced together"

"Yes, but never like this. All alone, no one bothering us. Just me and my girl." He smile, loving how her blue eyes shined in the almost dark room.

They were so close to each other, loving the sensation so much that except for a occasional bend, they were barely moving, just swaying ever so slowly to the music.

The song ended and Ray Eberle started singing 'You Walk By'.

"Felicity ... let's get out of her " Oliver said as kissing her neck and shoulders , Felicity moaned softly and looked at Oliver ...........

"OLIVER .... " Felicity said teasingly

"FELICITY ...... Please ." Oliver said smiling then captures her lips and staring kissing her passionately

"Okay .... just I want to go to the ladies room then we could go " Felicity smiled

She went inside , applied some lipstick and perfume because she knew once they reached Oliver's apartment it would be no time for this

when she walked out a familiar face caught her attention "No this can't be .... " Felicity murmured she went to make sure but , No one was there except Oliver ...

"Hi you okay .... " Oliver asked when saw her confused face , Felicity Nodded " I thought I saw someone I used to know ...but...... you know let's just go " she smiled and took his hand

 

* * *

 

Once they were inside his apartment , Oliver pushed her against the wall ,He moved against her. His hand slid up her back under her dress as she pressed herself against him, panting into his ear, her hands tangled in his hair. He moaned softly as he felt her tongue flick against his lobe and he knew he’d never been this hard.

“Felicity ......” he whispered.

She sighed as he said her name, reaching down to unzip him, needing to feel his swollen hardness in her hand. He gasped as she encircled him, as he reached around to her front, palming her breast and running his thumb over her erect nipple. Their faces rubbed against each other and he gently took her mouth with his, sliding his full lips against hers, feeling her respond, tasting the bit of her tongue she lightly let slip against his.

He pushed up her dress, his elegant fingers reaching under and tugging at the delicate fabric of her panties, pushing them down, and groaned as she stepped out of them. She took his hot member and rubbed it against her exposed, wet center, nearly sending him over the edge as he lost himself, pushing against her, wanting in, wanting in…

She kissed his jawline, his soft, new beard just slightly scratching the smooth skin of her cheek, and she whispered “Oliver…” He moaned and said “I want you here… now, God. . baby… now…”

He planted his hand against the wall at her waist and she draped her toned leg over his arm, exposing her wet heated core and she cried out as she slid the tip of him between her slippery folds. He gasped as he pushed, finally, into her, her soaking wetness surrounding him with tight heat and he buried his face into her neck, groaning as he thrust into her again and again, bracing against the wall, feeling nothing but her warm, slick center surrounding him, clenching him, tightening around him with every thrust, her head thrown back against the wall, his lips fastened on her throat… his , oh god, ahhhh, he moaned as he fucked her, her breathless voice egging him on “Oliver, baby, god yes, do it ahhh, do it, just like that… just… she gripped his shoulders through his shirt and she couldn’t get close enough.....

He pinned her hand to the wall with his own, entwining their fingers as he felt himself racing towards release. Felicity bucked against him, meeting his every thrust, both of them grunting and gasping in time to their rhythm. He tried to slow down but he couldn’t and he cried out her name against her throat as he came hard, shooting into her for what seemed like endless moments.

He felt his legs go weak and he pressed his forehead to hers, his heart racing and his breathing ragged. She captured his mouth with hers, kissing him softly as she slowed her movements, his cock still twitching inside her. She hadn’t reached her peak yet and Oliver knew it, he knew she was close. “Stay there,” he whispered against her mouth.

He slowly pulled out of her and moved to his knees, gently spreading her legs even further apart. He watched and bent his head to her engorged nub, flicking it with his sharpened tongue, then laving at it, flattening his tongue and licking her slowly, langorously. She threw her head back again and dug her hands into his soft hair, her fingers tangling in his curls. She pushed herself against his mouth, lost in the sensation of his thick, warm lips sliding across her clit as his wet tongue kept at her, mercilessly licking, lightly sucking all around her very core. Her abdomen coiled tighter and tighter as she neared her release, and it was her turn to cry out, muffling her scream as he brought her to her thundering end. She came in forceful, powerful waves of ecstasy again and again and her eyes rolled back as they washed over her, two , three times

Oliver watched her come, getting aroused again at the sight of her losing control, knowing he had brought her there. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her spasming body, the way her breasts moved, her stomach flexing, her open mouth gasping her pleasure.

She smiled when it was done, shyly looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he stood up in front of her, He gently reached to push her dress down, and slid her bra down her breasts, kissing each nipple as he did so. She reached a hand up to run her thumb across his beautiful cheekbone and sighed as he turned his face to kiss her palm, his eyes closed.

“You’re amazing,” she whispered, tucking in her shirt as her breathing returned to somewhat normal.

"We are not done yet .... " Oliver said with a smirk

His hands move with practiced ease, removing her dress and sliding it down her body.  It pools at her feet, leaving her naked,  Her own hands are in his hair, holding as she kisses him.  With a surprised squeak Felicity finds herself scooped up in his arms and carried to the bed. He sets her down on the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over one side.  He started removing his own shirt. 

Felicity makes to move back further on the bed but is immediately stopped by Oliver, his hands on her thighs.  Before she can say anything his mouth is on hers, the kiss full of a different kind of hunger.  His hand move behind her and his calloused hands feel like bliss on her hot sensitive skin as they slide down her back to her waist and then her hips.  His mouth moves along her jaw and then her neck, open mouth kisses leaving a trail of excited skin as his beard tickles her flesh. He nibbles the silky skin as he makes his way down to her breasts.  His hands move over her back, one resting flat against her shoulders, the other at the small of her back.  Oliver guides her onto her back, her legs over the side of the bed, and proceeds to give her flesh proper attention after several days of separation from one another

Her breath quickens as He teases her.  One hand slides down from under her back to a breast, the other down her body and to her thigh, massaging the flesh.  As he takes one breast in hand his mouth is on the other.  Her skin is hot, excited, and he takes her between his teeth, flicking his tongue quickly over her peak.  Her back arches as a deep moan escapes her lips.  The other breast he teases with his rough skin, massaging it with her nipple between his fingers.  His hand slowly moves down her body as his mouth does, leaving a trail of kisses and hot flesh as he makes his way towards her hips. 

Oliver kisses her thighs as he lowers himself onto his knees.  He can see her chest rising and falling, hear her soft whimpers as he teases her further.  The light from the reflects off the sweat now beading on her skin.  Ignoring the almost painful pressure in his pants he instead focuses on Her  His lips and tongue move ever closer to the soft mound between her thighs.  He pulls her closer, resting her thighs on his shoulders.  He can smell her arousal, her need for him, and with a final kiss on her thigh he moves his mouth over her heat, separating the folds with his tongue. 

Felicity can hardly keep herself still, the teasing becoming almost too much.  Then his tongue, his mouth, he’s there.  He slides his tongue up slowly, then back down and again, a little faster, pausing over her bud just enough to apply pressure.  His tongue moves down again, pushing just enough into her before moving up, his mouth then over as he quickly works her up.  He holds her in place with his hands and arms, preventing her from moving her hips.  She doesn’t know how he does it, but he plays her like a bard with a lute, bring a song out of her made of groans, moans, sighs, and whimpers.  Her hands dig into the sheets, trying to find something to keep her grounded.  Then he hums, and it’s almost too much.  He doesn’t pause, doesn’t slow down, and keeps working her.  She can feel the pressure build inside her, and her body tries desperately to move, to find relief from that pressure. 

Then he stops and kisses her thighs again, his beard wet with her desire.  Standing up he wipes his forearm across his mouth before removing the rest of his clothes, he holds her hips in place as he slides slowly into her.  He groans loudly as she nearly cries out from need for more.  Oliver pulls back slowly then slides deeper, repeating this slow beautiful torture until their hips are able to meet completely.  She feels her body adjust to him, feeling and basking in the fullness that is Oliver

He sets the pace, slow and deep, rotating his hips up as he pushing into her, hitting the spot that makes her back arch.  One hand slides up her body to her face, a thumb sliding over her lips before cupping the side of her face.  Oliver brings himself down to kiss her and picks up the pace as their lips meet.  He moves his arms down to either side of her, weight on his elbows.  As he pulls out he brushes her bud, going in he hits her spot, out again, back in, faster and faster. Felicity brings her arms around him, pulling him closer just as she hits her climax.  Her back arches high, legs wrap around him and hold tightly as her nails digs into his back.  She cries out his name, her body tightening around him.  He doesn’t stop; no, instead he moves faster.  Sweat drips down his face, his back, his arms.  She hardly makes it down when the next wave of pleasure hits harder than the first. 

He grinds his teeth as he feels her pulsate over him, pulling and pushing at the same time.  It’s almost too much, but he insists on pushing himself further.  Her voice pitches higher, breathier, full of lust and desperate need.  She hits the third wave and his body is slick with sweat.  The control over himself and his need for relief is getting to be too much.  He can feel it, close now.  She cries out his name again, music to his ears.  Pulling back from her suddenly, he grabs a firm bruising hold on her hips, holding her still as he thrusts into her fast and hard.  Then he’s there and cries out, a deep growl, as he thrusts again and again, spilling himself inside her.  Then he’s shaking, hot sweat sliding down his body and onto hers as he falls forward on his hands, one either side of Felicity.  He kisses her, more gently, softly, his entire body shaking as is her own. They both are panting , He want to the bathroom then He back with wet cloth and cleaned her , Felicity blushed when He did it , then pulled the sheets over their bodies , Felicity rested her head on his shoulder , Oliver kissed her forehead,mumbled to sleep and they drifted to sleep ....

 

* * *

 

She woke up slowly, very much aware that she was not sleeping alone. She was also acutely aware that this particular morning the two of them were wearing No clothing. She smiled to herself as she stretched slightly.

He was still asleep right now, and it almost felt like he had a death grip around her waist. She had enough room to turn onto her other side and look at him. She hadn't really gotten to do that the mornings before because she'd already woken up and was trying to get out of his apartment in a hurry. He had actually looked a bit younger and in his sleep it looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He had a faint smile on his face

She shifted a little more and peeked over his shoulder to the alarm clock. It was only eight-thirty, which meant have forty minutes at least after that before she needed to seriously consider getting out of bed and getting dressed to go home . So He had her for a little while yet, and while he might be asleep right now he was still there, still close. She'd savor it as long as she could.

It didn't last much longer, though, as he tightened his hold on her waist. “You wriggle around quite a bit,” he said sleepily, not opening his eyes.

She laughed softly. “I was just trying to see what time it was,” she replied.

“And what time is it?” he asked as he yawned.

“Just around eight-thirty,” she replied. “Go ahead and go back to sleep. Yesterday was a long day.”

“And a busy night,” he said, his grin getting a little wider. He opened up his eyes to look at her and she looked back at him with a wide smile. “I think I can definitely get used to waking up next to you in the morning.”

“I can get used to it too,” she said.

He moved his arm slightly and pulled her closer to him, until she was pressed as close as he could get. He leaned his head towards her slightly and kissed her, a very slow and searching kiss. She kissed him back and enjoyed it as much as she possibly could. Kissing him could quite possibly be her favorite activity in the world these days, though how much longer that lasted before being intimate with him took over she wasn't sure. She got the feeling the more they practiced the better he'd get, and he seemed to be a fast learner. After a moment he rolled her over onto her back, propping himself up slightly and deepening the kiss. She moved her hands up to touch either side of his face until he pulled away from her. “There's still some time before you actually have to leave,” he said. “We could start having a very interesting morning for the next hour.”

“We could,” she said with a nod. “Was there anything in particular you wanted to try?”

“I have a few ideas,” he said with a grin.

“You should share them,” she said, grinning back at him, He kissed her neck

"Oliver ..I need to go to the bathroom and coffee right now " felicity said softly

"How need these stuffs ... I only need you " He kissed her shoulder

"OLIVER ... coffee Now " Felicity said with a smirk

"Anything for you ... " Oliver kissed her lips twice before got up and put his pants on but not before giving her a good view of his butt , which Felicity watched carefully ...  
when He returned Felicity was up , sitting on the bed and the sheet around her , She took the coffee and took a sip of it  
"This the worest coffee , I ever drunk " Felicity said laughing , Oliver just pout, raising his eyebrow dare her to continue

"Oliver ... we should make some ground rules , leaving hickeys all over my body , in places any one could see isn't acceptable " Felicity said warning

Oliver just chuckled " I can't promise you miss , you made me loss control " Oliver said with a smirk

"OLIVER .... " Felicity said pleadingly

"Okay ....okay I will behave next time " Oliver said and leaned to press kiss on her lips

He likes to touch her, brush his fingertips against her hair, her cheeks, make sure she’s here and her silvery, cheerful voice is enough to blast away many doubts. He's fine, now that he’s seen her smile, and her hair like glimpse a ray of sunlight through the dark clouds , He likes everything about her , They spent all the morning cuddling and kissing ,some soft ,other demand and passionate , and He's sure of one thing , He would like to spend each morning of the rest of his life just like this ..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think .... ? 
> 
>  
> 
> As always comment and kudos are very welcome 
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon


	13. Heat Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to thank anyone left kudos , comment or just hit the story and read it , I really really appreciate it ....
> 
>  
> 
> second have to say congrats for #ShipOfTheYear to all Olicity fans and san Diego comic on left us with high hopes for olicity next season , mean while let's just enjoy reading

Oliver traced a finger over Felicity’s swollen lips. They had been kissing for what felt like forever, in no rush to do anything else. He smiled when Felicity moved into his touch and kissed his finger tips before taking his thumb into her mouth and sucking gently then letting go.

“Tease,” Oliver muttered fondly before leaning in to suck Felicity's lower lip into his mouth. He let his hands wander down to Felicity's perfect ass and pulled her closer.

"You know you have to let me go at some point .." Felicity said teasingly

"I can't get enough of you .. " Oliver said smiling

" Are you sayin you become addicted to me Mr " Felicity raised her eyebrows and laughed

 

"Maybe ... " He murmured against her lips and kissed her softly, They kissed for moments

"Okay I should get inside " Felicity said pointing at the door of her house , Oliver nodded and kissed her one last time before let her go ....

 

"Speaking of the little devil , It looks like your niece enjoying her time " Jeremy said as He's looking for the window , slade came closer and saw them kissing , He frowned

"So what are you gonna do about this " Jeremy pointed at Oliver and Felicity

"I will play my part as supporting uncle and let the plan takes it's time , then boommm and without letting my hands get dirty , They will not know what hits them" slade said with a smirk

"I thought we will leave her out of this " Jeremy said  
Slade spoke "We will .but that doesn't mean we won't push her to the right thing , I always want the best for her, she's family " Jeremy just nodded

* * *

 

"So you and Oliver are dating."

"Excuse me?" Felicity whirled, hair swinging in a dark blur, to look at her uncle. Actually, the back of her uncle's head, because he hadn't even bothered to turn around as she was at the door. While she waited for him to answer, she didn't take her hand from the doorknob.

Her uncle glanced over his shoulder , eyebrows raised as if he couldn't imagine that anyone would possibly countermand a word that came out of his mouth. "I said are you and Oliver dating ."

She glared at him. "You've been watched us don't you ?"

Looking away from her and back to whatever he'd been doing, he replied, "I saw you by a coincidence."

"Eww that creepy?" she snapped.

 

"Yeah right . It wasn't easy to see"

slade glared at her

Nice? Felicity tore her hand from the doorknob and stalked over to him, a scowl on her face. When she planted herself in front of him, arms crossed angrily over her chest, all sharp angles and elbows, he finally looked up at her and put his book aside. "Just say it ... I should stop seeing Oliver. ! " Felicity asked softly

slade's face, up until then an infuriating mask of calmness, had twitched at her use of his name.

She couldn't help it; she took another dig at him, relishing the feeling that she could wound him. "Do you think about me for second or just what suits you?" she asked, scorn dripping from every word.

His eyes hardened. "Clearly you decided for me what I'm going to say .... will you just listen!"

They stared at each other for a very long, tense moment, Felicity silent defiance on her face and slade's's expression unreadable

But when Slade spoke, all he said was, "if He makes you happy ..it's fine by me?"

Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"I'm serious ..." The tone in his voice brought her up short.. Deep inside the most detached part of her mind.

And the worst part was that he knew. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel just the way she did - she could see it in his eyes. She didn't stop just then to think about the quick flash of regret that she saw, because why should he regret tearing her down?

"you are serious " she forced out.

"just next time give me a chance to speak before you run into conclusions ?" he asked, smiling completely humorlessly..

" just like that ... Oww I didn't expect this " Felicity said amused

Before he could say another word, she ran towards him and hugged him " I'm sorry and Thank you ...I know this against your rules, so I appreciate it

"just be careful .. I don't want to you ended with broken heart .. " slade said with a serious look

"Well if He did ..I'm sure you are gonna kick his ass " Felicity laughed

"Hell yes I will .. we are family Felicity and the family always protects each other .remember that ." Felicity nodded

The week ended like a blur, Oliver knows they are sickeningly sweet but he can't stop himself. He can't even find in himself to be bothered when Felicity chases him for more kisses when they part in the morning. He can't bring himself to care when they stare into each other's eyes until people around them start to smile or frown. He is in love, and happy.

Felicity is amazing. She is everything. Her smiles make him laugh. She listens to him with wide eyes, and gets passionate about his work. Felicity is amazing, and his.

* * *

 

 

They roll in once in a while, heat waves from some other world, so that the air becomes heavy with water and the sun grows blinding, taking up the sky. The borrowed sunlight beats down, hot as the day is long, and the wind turns slow-moving and unhelpful, sending little puffs in through the apertures in the building, precious and fleeting as the last gasps of a dying man. The air ripples like molten glass in the unaccustomed glare; colours are brighter; the flash of light off a sword scorches the eye and leaves purple-green bruises on the vision.

"Ollie ... do you have some time ?? " Thea knocked on Oliver's bedroom door

"Come in Thea .. " Oliver said

" So Ollie I've been thinking with this awful heat wave ., we should invite all our friends ,you know just enjoying the large swimming pool , we barely used "

" first you don't need my approval to do anything .do what suits you ,second you should ask mom first " Oliver Smiled

"I already did and she said yes , Raisa promised me to make some snacks and drinks " Thea smirked

"Okay ... you already made your plans .. spill it what do you want " Oliver said warning

" I invited Felicity and her Friend caitilin so plz don't steal her " Thea pout

Oliver frowned , He already made plans to stay all the day in the bathtub or under the shower wrapped around Naked Felicity . " Fine ... " Oliver said annoying

surprisingly everyone agreed to come in the afternoon Tommy ,Diggle. , Felicity , caitilin , few of Thea's friends and the big surprise Laurel , and it was surprised because Thea and Laurel are closed maybe but , since Oliver and Laurel multiple break ups and dating , They became not that close .....

Oliver was enjoying his time with Tommy and Diggle catching up with the latest sport.and Diggle's jem, so maybe this was Good idea after all , but this thought died in his head Once He saw Felicity in her bikini , his mouth went dry as he's looking at her The beauty can be seen in a striking red two-piece with stylish cat-eye sunglasses with her Golden blonde hair stop at her shoulders , she looked delicious , yeah Oliver thought ., He barely payed attention at his friends talking , Damn this Woman and her ability to distract him , specifically as Thea dragged her and caitilin wherever she goes . So He didn't have a moment alone with her

As Oliver stepped outside, He spotted Felicity relaxing in a chair, sunglasses covering her eyes.  
He was stunned once again by her appearance. She now had a thin sweat sheen on her body, causing all the highlights to glint in the light. Her long legs, her cute tummy, and then her chest, which was by far one of the best He had seen in a long time. Her iced tea was set down next to her.

Oliver sneaked up next to her.  
“Hi there!” He exclaimed and Felicity squeaked in surprise. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. That bed free?” Oliver asked, gesturing to the sun bed beside her.  
“Yeah sure . it's your house after all” She replied with one of her radiant smiles which made Oliver feels warmer than the already hot temperature from the air surrounding them.

After small chatting about everything and nothing, Oiver suggested going for a swim.  
“Good idea. I’m melting away here!” Felicity replied.  
“First one to get into the pool!” Oliver yelled and he heard her laugh as he cannonballed himself into the pool.

The water felt cool and refreshing, and Oliver came up laughing. He looked at the chair to see it was empty…and suddenly someone jumped on his back and tried to dunk him!  
Felicity had her arms laced around Oliver's head and her legs tightly wrapped around his torso. He reached back in defence and grabbed her ass. She squealed and covered his eyes, so he started pinching and grabbing in an effort to get her off his back.  
She squirmed and giggled, but didn’t give up. She managed to get Him under the water, and he came back up in her arms.

They were standing in a shallower end of the pool, and He stood in the chest-deep water with Felicity snug up against him.  
She looked into his eyes and asked, "Surrender?"  
"To you? I do."

As soon as Oliver spoke those words, Felicity leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the mouth. For a moment, her eyes were closed and she continued to kiss him.  
It took a moment fo Oliver to respond, but then he began to return her kiss. Felicity began to whimper and moan as He closed his eyes and their lips met. He could feel her tongue brush against his lips and he opened his mouth. Immediately her tongue snaked in and began to explore his.

Oliver let her tongue play around a bit, then he started to give back, and soon they were kissing passionately.  
She began to breathe heavily—pant, actually—and broke the kiss watching Oliver as she tried to regain her breath.  
She clung tightly to him, her arms around his shoulders. Oliver's own hands slowly found their way to her ass, and they just rested there at first. She raised up at the contact and began to kiss along his neck.

Oliver immediately sported and erection that wedged itself between their two bodies. Felicity felt it sticking up and out from his trunks and moaned again, sliding her body up and down against Him.

"Felicity-" He began, and Felicity reared up began kissing him passionately again.  
Right then Oliver lost all of his reserve and squeezed her ass tightly, hearing her squeal again inside of his mouth. His hands roamed all over her firm ass and she flexed her thighs, nearly squeezing the breath out of him.

Then someone cleared his throat , They turned to see Laurel standing , her hands wrapped around her chest , Felicity blushed and excused herself

Really?" She asked, "at least in the past I didn't know Who you were screwing"

 

"Laurel , it's not like this , Felicity and I are together , I'm sorry but you deserve the truth " Oliver said

"Ollie ..Please just like the old times once you had enough , you will come back to me " Laurel laughed

He shook his head. "I don't know how you got this idea but not this time "

"We will see Ollie , remember my words " Laurel said demanding , Oliver grabbed a towel and went back inside

It took fifteen minutes from the time the food was actually on the table to round everyone up and get them seated . Oliver sat next to Felicity and Tommy seated in the front of the table making jokes about He's The man of the house

Laurel seated at the oppsite side of Oliver and Felicity , it was slightly Akward , but somehow everyone got crammed in around the table while the food was still warm. When Felicity placed some food on Oliver's plate, He gave her cheek a kiss and took the opportunity to whisper an explanation of what He and Laurel talked about

The kiss on the cheek, of course, did not go unnoticed by everyone , specially Laurel who scoffed under her breath at the gesture and muttered something under her breath .Everything went well , Tommy shared few stories about He and Oliver's old time , and by mistake Oliver and Laurel's , Felicity just reminded silent listening , but Oliver took her hand under the table and squeezed it and Felicity smiled at him softly

"Ollie is mine " Felicity was in the bathroom washing her hands , she turned to see Laurel is standing in front of her, hands on her hip, and anger flowing from her. “Ollie is mine! He has ALWAYS been mine. You just little adventure once he gets enough ,He will dump you ”

"Excuse me ... but not your decision to make " Felicity said angrily

"Don't be fooled , you know you will always be the girl that, He picked at the bar and He will always think that you could go with any man "  
Felicity felt hurt , Oliver couldn't possibly tell her How they met , just the idea of Oliver thinking about her this way squeezed her heart

" you wish ....you have No idea How pathetic you are , after everything happened between the two of you . You still want him back , that just sick " Felicity said and left

"I will reminde you of this some day ... I promise "Laurel said demanding

when Felicity back to the living room, Oliver was sitting on the couch , she sat down beside him , Oliver wrapped his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer , when He saw her upset ,Oliver kissed her forehead and mumumbled if she is okay , Felicity just nodded

they were, walking slowly in the cooling air through the garden of the Queen's, the fresh breeze tingling on their skin. When Oliver's right hand snaked its way over Felicity’s back to find the well known resting place on her hip, Felicity automatically put her left arm around Oliver's shoulders. He learned early in their relationship that this was Felicity’s favourite position when walking by his side.

When their steps led them into the gate, Oliver stopped and pulled her for a surprising and passionate kiss.

“I really wanted you to stay with me tonight”

Felicity smiled cheekily, her face illuminated by the nearest lamppost and Oliver lost himself in her eyes, made of the most beautiful blue ...

Oliver cupped her face .his thumb cares her cheek " Are you sure you're okay because you look upset "

" I'm fine really ... just this heat gave me headache" Felicity said softly trying to hide her upset

Oliver sighed " some time I wish to be inside this sweet head of yours just to know what's going on up there " 

" I don't recommend , it mess , you're gonna get lost " Felicity said teasingly

"I think I can handle it "

"Oliver ..... " 

"Felicity ..God I Love ..... when He saw her eyes widened and pupil dilated ,He forced himself to say The way you say my name " 

 He leaned forward and placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. When their lips met the tension in her body eased away. His lips moved against hers tenderly, before his tongue darted out to lick her lower lip, she gasped and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue took dominance and she submitted. Her hands gripped his upper arms and a soft moan escaped her. Their foreheads met and smiled 

She's not ready .Oliver thought they are in good place .And telling her maybe ruined everything they have....

"Call me once you arrived home , okay " Oliver said with Smile

"Okay ..... Bye" 

"Bye .... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are very welcome 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you have idea or questions share it 
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon


	14. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me while to update ... last week was litte bit crazy , you know life ...here we go now ...I hope you like it 
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you alot for sticking with this story I know there's many great stories , so I appreciate it

* * *

 

If there was anything that was to be said about Oliver Queen, it was that he hated business meetings. And in the past he made an attempt to avoid going to them at all costs. He thought they were boring and stupid and a waste of time and more often than not he left hardly knowing what had even happened during the meeting.

If there was anything to be said about His mother Moira, it was that she loved making Him do things he hated. Such as, for instance, attending a two-week long business convention his company was hosting across the country because it would make him an expert in his field.

"Mr.Queen ..... " Amanda his Assistant knocked on his office door

Oliver sighed ,He was beyond exhausted "yes Amanda ," Once She stepped inside " Please don't tell me I have another meeting " Oliver frown, He.already had two long meetings and have other in the afternoon

"As a matter of fact ., you didn't have one ,but there's woman said she has to see you ,she's the manager of some new company , I never heard of it before " Amanda explained

Oliver was confused what's type of meeting or woman "send her in " Oliver said with a sigh

Once the woman got in , all his expressions softened by the sight of her .with blonde hair that high in elegant ponytail.  And Square-framed, plastic glasses cover her blue eyes, mixing between black shades at the top and more amber coloring at the bottom.  Her mouth is painted in a startlingly red lipstick, the corners turned up in a slight, tentative smile with. black pencil skirt may not be or be designer—and might be shorter than usual office skirt—but it's fairly new.  She matches it with a pink button-down with long sleeves, and she looks like she's ready for a day at the office and her nails painted with  turquoise nail polish. ,

His hand wrapped around her neck and pulled her closer to him as his lips find hers with a ferocity she's never seen before, and though he takes her by surprise she gladly melts into his kiss. He spent the whole day needing her lips, and he kisses her with a deep hunger, possessive and intense. The feeling of her soft, red lips against his don't fulfil his hunger and need

"Felicity ... I never expected to see you here " Oliver said against her lips before captured them for another soft kiss

"I wanted to surprise you .... So Are you ?" Felicity said teasingly tapping by her finger on his chest

"Oh I'm ...very surprised, and what with new manager ,you come to play the boss role , I like it " Oliver replied

Felicity giggled " No , you are looking at the manager of her own company, I already signed the contract and everything " ,Oliver looked at her ,at her beautiful blue eyes to see she's damn serious

Oliver hugged her " congrats .you deserve it ,He meant it becuse He knows How much Felicity loves to work , He asked her more than once to work at QC but she refused even Walter tried but , she wanted her own work on her terms "and what type of company exactly , should I be worried about my business" Oliver smirked

"No need Mr.Queen , it specialized in software, networks ,security system ,you know computer stuffs " Felicity said with a muse

"How ...last time you hadn't enough money "

Felicity rolled her eyes "well it's early present from my uncle , a birthday gift " Felicity said with a smirk

"Ooh it's your birthday ... I didn't know we should celebrate ,you and me" Oliver said exciting

Felicity frown and hit his arm " of course you didn't know ...Mr .I would like to know everything" she said mocking him

"I didn't ..but.now I do, I will make it up to you " Oliver said teasingly

"Sorry Mr. But I already have plans with Thea and Caitlin "

"C,Mon ditch them ,we will have much more fan " Oliver said annoying

"_No, but I will let you take me to launch " Oliver pout, He hates this ,they should be together tonight , Felicity laughed and pulled him for another heated kisses

* * *

 

 

The girls went out on the street and even though the heat over , the night air was warm. They turned left from the first corner and immediately started to hear dance music coming from the club. Then they turned left again and saw that the line wasn't long. Thea was jumping from excitement and about the fact that she had her wonderful group of girls with her and that she was about to celebrate and dance

Just outside the nightclub's entrance, there were standing two doormen, who both looked like mountains. They were so tall and all... muscles. A young long, dark-haired woman was talking to them, laughing with them and friendly tapping and constantly touching their big, strong arms. As the girls came closer to the entrance, Thea spurted running, screaming and keeping her arms wide open.

"! Oh my god,McKenna Hall "Thea shouted.

The woman turned around and saw Thea rushing towards her. She started to laugh at the sight.

"Is everything okay? Is this woman troubling you? We can stop her if you want", said the other doorman, looking a bit concerned.

"No no, that's Thea, one of my dear friends. She's just a little.. enthusiastic sometimes. It's fine, David, don't worry", she said.

They hugged tightly.

"Oh my god, it's been so long since we met the last time. How are you?" Thea said, her voice still shrill from the excitement.

"I'm doing just fine. When was the last time we met? Like.. almost months ago?" McKenna said.

In the mean while the other girls came to join them and Thea introduced Felicity and Caitlin to her. She came closer and, shook her hand

"It's nice to meet you ", she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too, so are you friends or ",Felicity said smiling

McKenna opened her mouth to talk ,but Thea cut her saying it's long story

 

They walked down the stairs and the music just got louder and louder. When they stepped into the nightclub area, much for their surprise, it was half empty.

"Oh, this is great! No need to wait for too long to get your drinks! Felicity, what do you want to drink?" Thea shouted.

"Red wine, please!" she shouted back.

"Same ...." Caitlin replied

The Black Rose was beautiful. The roof was velvety dark red, with thousands of little lights on it, so it really looked like a night sky with stars. In the left corner, there was a large dance floor with few people dancing and just in front of the bar counter, there was this long, not too high platform, which apparently was where people was allowed to dance on.

The lights were flashing, the music was playing. The girls found a table that was rounded by comfortable soft couches and sat down. Thea came back with a trey, filled with different kinds of drinks and right behind her was walking a bartender with an ice bucket, a big red wine bottle and glasses. Thea passed the drinks to the girls and rushed back to the counter. When she came back, she was carrying a high glass, filled with crashed ice and a red liquid in it, with a pink straw and a sparkler stick. Then the girls stood up, Felicity looking at them,

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday, Felicity, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Oh my God, you girls!" , laughing,. She got up and hugged them all one by one.

"Oh my God, thank you! I've never had anything like this before!" she said, her voice shivering.

"I told you that this will be the best birthday, didn't I?" Thea said with a big smile

"Well, this really is!" Felicity said. "What is in this drink, exactly?"

"There's lime and liqueur, ice. And a slice of lemon ,other stuffs" Thea said.

Felicity took a sip from her drink and hummed.

"Oh, this is so good! ", Felicity laughed.

 

* * *

 

The evening went on by the girls talking and laughing and drinking.  After a while, Thea got up and walked to the counter to talk with the DJ. They looked at their direction and saw a peak from the boy who was playing the records. He was really tall, He had sunglasses and light black hair. After a while, Thea came back, took Felicity by her hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go to dance!" She shouted.

"What?! No, no way, I can't.. oh God no!" She laughed, trying to pull herself free from Thea's grip.

"Yes way! Here, I will push you from your ass if I have to " Thea warned

The other lights dimmed and there was a spotlight over them. Felicity was laughing and giggling about the situation. Then the music exploded from the speakers.Felicity was still giggling , but then she gave in and started to dance as well. She started to rock her hips, bent her knees a bit and just let it all go. 

She loved the feeling, she felt sexy. . She turned around to face Thea and they were holding each other and danced. Then the song changed . She lifted her hands up and started to do these dipping movements. Her shy and insecure self was long gone.

"Hey ...... " someone said , Caitlin turned to see smiling Oliver

"Oh my God ...Oliver what are you doing here " Caitlin asked laughing

"Well if you think I will miss my girlfriend's birthday you're wrong " Oliver said with a smirk

"So you decided to crash our party ... And How do you know we here in the first place "

"I have my resources .... " Oliver replied , looking at Felicity dancing , she was wearing black and red dress with heart cut ,it's shorter than Oliver wanted it ,not that Felicity doesn't have beautiful legs , she does ,but Oliver felt little bit jealous of any one could see them , she looked stunning with her golden hair swing above her shoulders , she's the most delicate woman he ever seen

"_She's happy " Caitlin said breaking the silent

"She looks happy , right ? " Oliver added

"Well ,she is ... Just don't break her heart I have to come back to central city soon , I just want to make sure you understand if you hurt her, I will come after you , she might look strong but she's been through a lot , so don't " Caitlin said warning

Oliver smiled " don't worry I want besides what if she breaks mine "

"Yeah ....right " Caitlin rolled her eyes

When the song ended,. they went to the bar counter to get something to drink.

She sat down on a high bar stool and ordered a drink. She was talking with the bartender, she felt someone touch her shoulder and lean against her, whispering her ear with a smooth, super sexy voice. The voice Felicity would recognize anywhere.

"You gave me such an impressive and sexy performance up there, ." Oliver said with a smirk

She turned around. And right when she saw him, . Oliver was standing right behind her, still keeping his hand on her shoulder and grinning

"Oliver. ....!!! " Felicity said surprised

"Felicity ..." Oliver replied teasingly

Felicity got up and hugged him "What are you doing here "  
"I wanted to surprise you and I didn't want to miss your birthday which you should celebrate it with me in the first place " Oliver smiled

"Ollie ...what the fuck " Thea frown

"Watch your words Thea , and all This, drinking and dancing ,I will let it go this time just not to ruin Felicity's birthday " Oliver said annoyed

"I'm old enough " Thea rolled her eyes , Oliver opened his mouth to reply but Felicity touched his cheek and murmured to let it go

They went sitting on the same place as they sat before, Thea sat on the right side of Felicity and Oliver on the left side. Bartender came over, carrying a trey, where was shot glasses, a salt shaker and lime

 "Okay, here's to our birthday girl! Everybody, one, two, thr---"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! It's been a lot since l done this How do you do.. I mean.. " Felicity said.

"Here, let me show you." Oliver said. Felicity looked at him while he sprinkled some salt over his fist, lime and the shot glass. " simple as that."

"Don't you think it should be 'lick, and suck'?" Felicity said, looking at her shots and then Oliver from the corner of her eye. She saw that he was staring at her, his mouth ajar and all of the other girls sat on their ground, trying to internalize everything that she just had said.

"How much exactly have you been drinking today, ?" Oliver asked, still eyeing her

"Oh.. just about enough to say things like this", Felicity answered. "

"Okay No more drinks ladies ,specially for you " she heard Oliver said, his voice dangerously near to her ear. She raised her head , She looked at Oliver, smiled and nodded.

"Let's go dancing Oliver " Felicity asked him , Oliver groaned , "No , Felicity ... Let's just sit Here "

"It's my birthday and I want to dance with you ..pleaaase " Felicity said pleadingly

 

while They're dancing , She loves to dance with him, Felicity thought to herself. Then all of the sudden, He took her hand and pulled her close to him. Fekicity gasped as he did and with a thump she crashed against him. He looked deep into her eyes and started to move them. She didn't even hear the music anymore, she was just enchanted by the moment.

Then Oliver turned her around, holding his arms on her waist. She felt his chin on the side of her head and then he lowered his head so that he practically was hugging her from behind. His lips were brushing her ear, his breathing heavy. She closed her eyes, he felt so good when he was there.

Oliver breathed to her ear and turned her around. His face was inches away from hers and his eyes wondered from her eyes to her lips and he licked his.

She was looking at his eyes, she was scanning his whole face. Such a gorgeous and beautiful face. . He was flawless

Felicity quickly pulled him towards her, pushing his head down , and kissed him. And he kissed her back. With lust. 

Felicity felt like she was floating in the clouds. She didn't hear anything else except Oliver breathing, she didn't feel anything else except Oliver kissing her. Her head was completely numb.

"We should get out of her ,I want to give you my present " Oliver mummerd against her lips

Felicity nodded "But I want to tell to the girls that we're leaving. So that they don't freak out when they find out I left ", Felicity said.

"Oh yeah, sure! Let's go."

They walked hand in hand to tell their friends that They had to go.

"Hey girls, I'm leaving now. I had a great time! Thank you so much for the best birthday I've ever had!" Felicity said smiling

"But.. where are you going?" Caitlin asked with a smirk. "Or with who are you going?".

"We're heading to my place. You know me. She's safe", Oliver said and she felt how he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled to that feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

He moved closer, toying with a stray curl of her hair as he continued, " A gasp escaped her and he smiled, his lips almost brushing hers as he asked, "Happy birthday Felicity "He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her on her neck. Felicity closed her eyes and flipped her head back against his chest. A quiet moan escaped from her mouth.

Begging turned out to be unnecessary as he dipped his head a little more, allowing their lips to meet in a firm kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she responded tentatively, the heat of his mouth soon spurring her on to let her tongue play against his lips, eager for entrance. Teasingly, he allowed her this before pulling back a moment later, forcing her to tilt upward to maintain the lightest of touches until he pulled away entirely to leave her surprised and breathing heavily.

His hands rested at her waist and his thumbs traced the underside of her breasts through the layers of her clothing, holding her firmly against the wall

He started to push her dress down and a rush of electricity pulsed through her as his predatory gaze fell on her previously covered cleavage. Oliver smiled, letting his fingertips play lightly over the curve of her breasts

Heart pounding in her ears, "Oliver..."

 

Her jaw clenched at his taunting but she stood still as his hand moved up her bare thigh with tantalizingly slowness.

she leaned up, capturing his lips with hers and kissing him hungrily, tasting the bitter tang of whiskey on his lips as he instinctively deepened the kiss. His hands still imprisoned her wrists, preventing her from touching him as she wanted to, but she pulled back from the kiss, biting his lower lip teasingly as she did so. The throbbing between her thighs intensified when he growled, letting go of her wrists and cupping the back of her head as he pulled her into a searing kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths while their hands did the same for their bodies.

Lost to the sensations coursing through her, Felicity couldn't stop the soft moan escaping her lips as Oliver's hand slid down the back of her lace panties, squeezing her ass firmly. The moan turned to an equally unpreventable whimper when he pulled away, breathing heavily while speaking with authority, "Not yet." Before she could protest, his hands moved to her breasts, swiftly unfastening the rest of the laces that provided her with support

 

She gasped as he smoothly and unexpectedly pulled her top down, exposing her bare breasts to the cold air and watching as her nipples hardened almost painfully. He made no move to touch her, and she squirmed under his stare, feeling the familiar tightening between her thighs as he remarked honestly, "You're beautiful."

"Oliver .."

At her quiet plea, he looked up and the soft gleam in his eyes seemed to be cloaked by the wicked smile that spread across his lips. Before she could process the momentary change in demeanor she'd witnessed, a cry escaped from her throat as his mouth closed firmly around her nipple, his teeth raking across the nub and his tongue swirling across the tip then Oliver pulled her against him and carried her to the bed.

Her head fell back against the mattress as he repeated the treatment on the other while his warm hand came up to cup her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers and squeezing it teasingly. All thoughts of tenderness forgotten, she entwined her fingers in his hair, not wanting the stimulation to end as he continued to lave her nipples, biting and sucking until her hips were involuntarily bucking against him.

With some willpower, she tugged firmly on his hair, bringing him up to her mouth where she pulled him into another kiss, knowing by the feel of him pressing against her that he was just as ready as she was. However, He evidently had other plans, and before she realised what had happened ,He took his shirt off, his hand pinning her arms high above her head while the other rested snugly at her hip.

Turning her head round as best she could, she tried to catch a glimpse of her partner to understand what he was doing, but felt her legs begin to tremble with anticipation when she heard the sound of his belt being unfastened and undress himself , then He leaned and kissed her cheek , neck ,breast and each inch of her skin

Her hands dropped to her sides as he released her wrists, positioning himself between her legs and entering her slowly while low moans emanated from both their throats at the sensation. Gripping her hips, he repeated the movement in reverse, sliding almost the entire way out before slamming into her hard, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He leaned forward as he continued to thrust, resting his chest again her back and whispering into her ear, "you're perfect..."

She bit her lip, but as one of his hands moved between her legs, stroking her firmly, she couldn't stop the moans from escaping her throat, already turned on more than she'd thought possible by the previous stimulation. feeling herself being driven quickly to the brink by his fingers and hard thrusts, and desperately trying to hold on to let him fall with her. However, when he slowed his movements and started to rub his fingers in skillful circles around her clit, she couldn't hold back any longer. She came with a muffled cry, his name spilling from her lips as her walls tightened and contracted around him.

As the orgasm subsided, she felt Oliver begins to move again inside her, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as he pounded into her, causing a slow re-ignition of the previously spent fire. His arm was wrapped securely round her waist, preventing her from falling as her awareness slowly returned and she started to push back off the bed, meeting him and deepening his strokes. They moved at the same pace, their gasps and moans the only noise in the room and their attention entirely devoted to each other and the imminent peak. His hand tightened on her hip, he tried to hold out, but as she came, shuddering, for the second time, she felt him surrender, his lips murmuring her name and his arm tightening round her waist as she milked him dry.

Exhausted, they both collapsed against the bed as they gasped for breath ,They stayed there for a good moment until Oliver rolled over her, lying right next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and she kept her eyes closed.

* * *

 

the blush of light in the sky feathering his cheek as he floated smiling over the bed, so as not to wake her. He didn't want to wake her just yet, only to watch. Just a little longer.

Even if Oliver had stared at Felicity many times, while she was awake or asleep, he'd never felt so in awe, watching her, as he did early on the morning ,Her face was always so fascinating in sleep, as it was during the day. But there was a kind of fierce vulnerability to her in sleep that he adored, that he wanted to watch and protect and cherish until the stars withered in the sky. That look, a strange cross between a scowl and a kind of beatific innocence ... it melted his heart every time he saw it, sweet and complex and stubborn to the end. His beautiful Felicity

 

He wrapped an arm around her and cuddled closer to her to inhale her hair and skin. Felicity was barely awake, but reciprocated by turning towards him and taking use of his shoulder as a pillow and resting her arm about his waist, over the covers. Underneath, there was just a sheet separating them from each other, and in another moment, Oliver felt her free hand lift that from between them. She pressed closer, skin on skin, and he responded with an appreciative sigh, feeling his blood stir a little.

“morning ,” he whispered and kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then when she lifted her face up to meet him, her lips.

“Good morning,” Felicity muttered, he could hear her smile in her voice, and she kissed him.

He felt his heart skip a beat and a headiness, like he'd drank more sparkly wine, when she climbed on top of him, keeping most of her weight on her knees and elbows, and leaned down to kiss him. He wasn't sure what to do, but then again, she seemed to have the situation well in hand...

"Before you distract me ,let me give you your gift " Oliver said as He kissing her

"Ooh I thought you said you brought me gift just to bring me her " Felicity said with a smirk

Oliver laughed " No , there's a real gift " He stood up , put his pants on and walked to the drawer, when He returned ,Felicity saw a small black box in his hand , and started to panic little bit ,when Oliver saw her frightened face He laughed " don't worry there's no ring inside it , God you are worst than the old me when comes to .." Felicity raised her eyebrows

"I wasn't assuming anything , Now gimme the box " Felicity said , when she opened it there's a golden necklace , the most beautiful necklace she ever seen with little heart-shaped blue diamond

"Oliver this is so beautiful ... And is that a real diamond " Felicity gasped amazed by his gesture "Oliver , you shouldn't it must be worthed a fortune "  
"It's nothing , I want to give you everything you deserve ,let me " Oliver said smiling and took the necklace ,Felicity turned and watched him as He put the necklace and kissed her shoulder and neck when He finished , Felicity then turned ,just jumped on h and kissed him ,He kissed her back and they ended up in the bathroom for hot shower together

The doorbell rang.

Felicity glanced at the door of the bedroom, her expression quizzical.

"should i answer the door.” Felicity shouted , Oliver still in the bathroom

"Yeah please do ...." Oliver replied

Felicity headed to the door wearing only white bathrop , She opened the door and saw a delivery boy with large beautiful red flowers

"Delivery to this address " He said

"I will take it .... " Once She closed it , She inhaled the smell of the flowers ,Oliver you are on your A game today Felicity muttered to herself

on the card ( M U S L ..... H B D ) is this from Oliver .... !!! Then she remembered who exactly used to sent her coded message

" from whom are the flowers " Oliver asked with a smirk , He's fully clothed for the day

" so this is not from you " Felicity said trying to swallow the lamp in her throat

"No .. is there a card or something " Oliver asked

"No ....nope No card " ( First lie ) Felicity answered and push the card under the sleeve

"Okay ..maybe .He delivered them to the wrong address " Felicity just Nodded " Maybe ... I will go to dress now "

Once She inside the bedroom , she closed the door and took a sharp breath of air . Different scenarios are running in her mind at this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (M U S L .... H B D ) ( miss you sweet love .. happy birthday ) 
> 
>  
> 
> It won't be a stalker story ..you should know that 
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and feedback ... 
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon


	15. Stressful Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi There who's everyone doing I hope you're having a great weekend , as usual l want to thank you so much for reading and kudos , here we go with this chapter I hope you like what you read .  
> This chapter is more explicit you've been Warned  
> Thanks for Susan for beta reading

In the past days She's exhausted, her stomach was turning and her head was pounding from tension and stress, but she didn't dare take anything to help elevate it. To make things worse her stress beside her work , involved a weird card with flowers that she didn't know who sent them ,usually she forgot everything and continue with her life but the note brought old memories she put them behind her and the fact that she lied at Oliver makes thing even worse

Felicity sighed and pulled open the door of a local coffee shop. Standing alone in the doorway, she looked around anxiously as a dozen eyes turned to stare at her. She met each pair of eyes in turn, finally finding the ones she was searching for. She let the door close behind her and she hurried between the tables to meet him.

"Hey Felicity," Oliver stood up as she made her way towards him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey yourself…" Felicity smiled ,Oliver grinned and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Sorry, I'm late " Felicity added apologizing

"No, it's okay," Oliver assured her. He put his hands on her hips and sat down on the couch, pulling her down next to him. She leaned against him, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"So, How is your work progress?" He asked.

"Um, fine. I guess,"Felicity sighed, "Well, there are some…interesting people in my company this time. A few have potential… A few…"when she saw his face cleared her throat, "don't."

Oliver laughed, "Well, I think I should buy you visit you know mark myTerritory , maybe?" He murmured into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"Mark yourTerritory ?" Felicity giggled, "Why does that sound more like a threat ?"

Oliver feigned an innocent look, "What?" Felicity laughed again and finally began to relax in Oliver's arms. The stress of the past few days had taken its toll on her and with her new work she was exhausted.

Felicity sighed, content, as Oliver tightened his arms around her. The coffee shop was a favorite place of Felicity's since she got to starling. , she and Oliver enjoyed a comfortable silence.Oliver brought his right hand to her head and gently smoothed her hair back. When He couldn't resist any longer, He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the lips

Felicity slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze, closing her eyes as she rested against him.

Oliver watched Felicity's chest rise and fall as her breathing slowed to an even pace. He shifted, trying to get comfortable without disturbing her. He rested his head against hers.

After a few minutes, he was pulled out of his reverie by a familiar barista. "Sir?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. Hi Julie."

"You guys looked like you could use these," she said, setting down two steaming cups.

"Um, how much?" Oliver asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Actually, it was taken care of," Julie smiled at the two and then gestured to the counter.

Oliver and Felicity exchanged looks as they watched Moira retrieved her card and sign the receipt. Felicity grabbed her coffee and walked over to her

"Thanks, Mrs.Queen...."

"You two look like you could use it," she said.

"Yeah… so !! you are okay with me being with Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"Well ..like I said before....." but before she could finish Oliver approaches them, "You two enjoy your day."

"We will," Oliver said, "Thanks."

Moira nodded and left Oliver and Felicity alone once more. They sipped their coffee in silence for a few minutes and Felicity turned to Oliver

"Your Mom hates me ," Felicity said with a serious look

"Really?" Oliver challenged her

"She does .." Felicity replied

"Felicity .you are wrong ..,she doesn't hate you she just doesn't know you…" Oliver said as he gave Felicity's hand a little squeeze.

"So it's my fault .... " Felicity said with load voice

"I didn't say that , what's going on Felicity , you are more sensitive than usual in the past couple days ,is this the time of month ...you know ?..".

Felicity glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine ..... " Felicity stood up and started gathering her stuff ,Oliver frowns "where are you going we just got here " He asked little irritated by her behaving

"I have work to do , see you later " Felicity said before turning and heading to the door

"What the fuck just happened " Oliver muttered to himself ,picked his stuff and left , Surprisingly Felicity didn't call him not even Once that night

* * *

 

The next day ,Digg hit the mat with a muffled “oof”. Lying there, looking up at the ceiling, he was trying to decide what more. It was a tossup between his butt, which he’d landed on way too many times or his shoulder that he’d not only landed on a few times but was still sore from the kick of Oliver.

“Stop,” he complained when Oliver jostled his hip slightly.

“No can do,” Oliver said with a quick shake of his head. “C’mon. Up .”

Digg pulled himself to a sitting position and rubbed his sore shoulder. “Geez, give me a second, would ya,” he complained peevishly. “Haven’t you thrown me around enough today?”

Oliver looked down at him, hands on hips and shaking his head slightly. “i think you're getting Old man ,Now, c’mon. Get up and let’s try it again.”

“No,” Digg replied stubbornly. “I’m done. I’m done for today, tomorrow maybe ” He pushed quickly to his feet and took a few steps to the door leading to the locker room, stopped and turned back to face him “if every time your girlfriend not around , you beat me like this ,I will be disabled by the end of the year, I'm out of her I got enough of gagging Oliver"

 

" I'm not gagging “ He said defensely. “Go take a shower and I will train more " Digg just shock his head

Oliver punched the Dummy several times then He heard a soft voice " I feel sorry for the poor Dummy ,Don't you think it had enough "

Oliver sighed Felicity , He turned to see her wearing black and pink colorblock sports tank top with matching sport pants ,God She looked cute How could He be mean with her ....

"What are you doing here ...Don't you have work to finish " He said with stern voice

"Ooh ,you still pissed from yesterday , C'mon Oliver train me would ya " Felicity said smiling crossing her hand over her shoulders

"Felicity ...what do you want ,I'm not in the mood for playing Games "

Felicity pout " you are really mad , Okay I'm sorry I over reacted ,I admitted " Felicity said giving him Bobby eyes

Oliver tried not to look at her because He knew He couldn't resist not to forgive her if He looks at her pleading blue _eyes

"I'm SORRY ....please " Felicity said seriously this time

" Fine , we're cool but first do what I say " Felicity nodded  
" kiss me here " Oliver pointed at his left cheek , Felicity giggled and stepped on her toes and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek ,then He pointed at his right cheek ,and She leaned kissing his cheek , He pointed at his lips and She kissed his lips softly

Then grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss. Oliver breathed in deeply through his nose, letting Felicity take control of the kiss. He moved his lips feverishly against her , his tongue slipping out and probing its way into her mouth. Oliver settled his hands on Felicity's hips, and ran his tongue along the backs of Felicity's teeth, both of them letting out small groans.

Oliver pushed Felicity up against the concrete wall, and Felicity let her head thump back gently back against it. Oliver began to trail his lips down Felicity's neck, and He could feel himself getting hard in his exercise shorts. This would be difficult to hide.

,Then Oliver sticking one of his legs between Felicity's thighs and rubbing his own erection against her

"Fuck." Felicity breathed.

Felicity began rocking against him, both of them gasping softly. For a brief moment, Felicity worried that someone might come in. But this room seemed to be used solely for Oliver, so unless someone needed him there would be no need. Felicity decided not to let worries get in the way of this moment.

Oliver pulled back, put her top over her head, He let his hands roam over the newly exposed flesh, and Felicity gasped as Oliver pinched one of his nipples gently.

"Shit." Felicity breathed, tilting her head to the side in pleasure.

Oliver leaned his head down, taking one of her' nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. Felicity groaned and tangled her fingers in Oliver's hair, pushing his face even further into her chest if that were possible,

Then Oliver stepped away "next time think twice before pissed me "Oliver said with a smirk

"Oliver ..... " Felicity said warning still panting

"I will go to take a shower " Oliver said with a wink , Felicity will think carefully not to pissed Oliver next time " you will pay for it ..I promise" Felicity shouted behind him

* * *

 

He pulled up, steering the car around the curved driveway and stopping the car in front of the mansions massive front door. There was attendent who walked up and helped Felicity out of the car while the attendant began to help her up the mansion’s steps when a hand fell onto the attendant’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“I’ll… take that.” Oliver said and put himself between Felicity and the attendant. She felt the hand at her back be replaced by Oliver’s stronger grip and push her forward up the steps and inside the double doors.

“Hurry, we’re late.” she heard behind her, his voice low right next to her ear and she quickened pace in attempt to keep up with his longer gait as he guided her through the long, darkened corridors and into a large dining hall.

“Oliver ....!” a gruff voice greeted out as they walked in.

Oliver stopped mid-step, his arm shooting out to grab her wrist and she felt herself jerk backward a bit as he pulled her back to his side.

“It’s been much too long…” the man said, walking up to them both and grasping Oliver’s extended hand for a handshake. “And who is this beautiful young woman?”

Oliver looked down to Felicity at his side. “This… is Felicity Smoak.”

He couldn’t stop the wide smile that was spreading over his face as he looked down at her. She truly was a vision. Her blonde hair was curly pinned into one side of her shoulder and she was wearing a short, stark golden dress that clasped at the back of her neck , ruffled daisy leaving her arms, shoulders, and back completely bare to his eyes and the rest of the world.

“Good evening…” she said finally and smiled. “This is a beautiful home you have here.”

“Thank you, it’s been in my family for years. But it pales in comparison to you...I'm Mr.Morris ” He said with a warm smile and pulled her hand into both his as He gazed at her. “Tell me Oliver… Where did you find such a beautiful woman? She is a vision!”

Oliver said with a smile “In the most… unlikely of places…. I guess you could say I’ve been looking for her my entire life.”

She said nothing and let her eyes drop to the hand bag she held in front of her at his implication,

“Well you have done astonishingly well. Please, come in and have a seat. Dinner is just about to be served.”

Felicity felt Oliver’s warm fingertips return to the bare skin at the small of her back and proceeded to follow him further into the dining hall.

They made their way to the table where several others were seated and she took a seat in the chair Oliver had slid out of for her, she watched as he sat down in the chair next to her.

Her fingers twirled her fork in her plate as They talk about business. She shifted the little green baby peas around the plate absentmindedly when the rough sound of a man clearing his throat caught her attention. She looked up curiously. There was a man sitting next to her, Older than she is and He was watching her intently. His hair was wavy and black against pale marble skin . He was looking at her intensely, almost seductively ,He leaned forward and smiled.

“I can see why he keeps you within his sights… I wouldn’t let you out of mine either.” He said in a quiet voice with a gesture to Oliver who was facing the opposite direction, completely caught up in conversation.

Quickly she pulled her gaze away from the man and glanced to Oliver as well, but he didn’t appear to have heard a thing.

“He has his reasons… and I recommend you not to test them?” Felicity replied

The man gave her a dark, molten smile before He slowly and discretely extended a long sinewy arm across the table in her direction then she felt a large firm hand squeeze her thigh tightly under the table and she startled a little, then took the frok and pressed it on his hand ,He immediately withdrew his hand .

Then Oliver was looking at her, his brows lightly knitted and his lips set in a firm line. She looked back down at her peas and grabbed her fork. His gaze eventually left her and flitted across the table to the man that had seen but not seen their exchange and He also shifted uncomfortably under his dark gaze. Oliver’s dark blue eyes narrowed the slightest bits, his expression becoming hard and cold and the man slid out of his chair. His dark eyes followed the man

"Oliver..." Felicity said quietly under the ruckus of the voices around them, her voice calm and soothing. After a moment, He turned to her as she spoke. "Calm down… We were just talking."

“Are you Okay..?” He said, agitation in his voice and she felt his hand slide to squeeze her hand, Felicity nodded smiling

As They continued the dinner She watched him as He straighten his jacket while running a hand through his dark blonde hair and she took a moment to look at him. They had rushed out of his apartment so quickly tonight that she hadn’t had a chance to fully see what He was wearing and she had to admit, He was very handsome. He was wearing a black tux with a white button down underneath.

She never understood why, but for some reason, she really liked when He was possessive. He seemed to show it most whenever they were in public. Felicity smirked to herself and slowly slid her hand under the table and over to her right.

Suddenly Oliver jumped, his knee hitting the wood table underneath with a loud bump, shaking the crystal glasses resting atop it as a hand slid along his inner thigh. It traveled up along the fabric of his slacks quickly until it had found its destination in his lap, massaging what it found there.

“Is everything alright?” the host asked at the head of the table, his expression turning to concern as He looked at Oliver

"I… uh." Oliver began, He swallowed hard and looked quickly to his left to the small woman in a golden next to him. She didn’t look at him and kept shuffling her peas around on her plate with her fork.

Her fingers were lightly caressing his cock underneath his slacks, grazing gently at first then squeezing it firm and quick, but just as carefully precise.

“Apologies… I uh-.” He said, looking away from Felicity, his brows furrowing in attempt to recollect his thoughts. “I'm fine -”

And as if on cue, the hand at his crotch began to move full force and Oliver stopped midsentence, his dark eyes lowering and staring at the crystal glass of water in front of him. He felt his heart rate begin to speed up and the tiniest specks of sweat bead his forehead.

. Her fingers found his zipper and slid it down quickly and quietly then reached into them, pulling his straining cock free from the dark confines of his slacks. The people around the table disappeared as his eyes drifted closed. His other hand under the table covered hers and He felt his breath grow heavy at the touch of her warm skin against his own.

When the chatter picked up again, Oliver leaned back in his chair relieved, not daring to look at her

“I told you ,you are going to pay …” He heard Felicity say quietly next to him, but she did not look at him.

His larger hand enclosed around her smaller one as she stroked him under the table and He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, clearing his throat several times to cover the small sound that escaped each time the soft skin of her hand caressed the soft sensitive flesh at the head of his cock.

She let her nails glide gently along the tight skin covering his shaft, dragging them delicately along the veins peeking out from under his skin. She was teasing him coyly while the world around them remained ignorant of their indecent explorations under the table.

Oliver let out a heavy sigh, his head tilting back against the back of the chair as He desperately fought to stop his hips from jerking and pumping into her hand under the table. He felt her fingers grip him tightly at the base then pump her fingers to the length while slowly increasing in speed and his dark brows furrowed, his lips parting as jolts of the most sinful pleasure rippled through his hips. What she was doing to him would be sacrilege if anyone found out…. He tried, He really tried, but God, He couldn’t make that hand stop and was instead encouraging it! He twitched when the tip of her finger danced and dipped across the small hyper sensitive opening at his tip and He almost lost it right on the spot.

His eyes flew open when Felicity's hand slid out from under his and looked at him then Wink

* * *

 

After the dinner ,They took a tour around the mansion, He watched her speechlessly as she walked, his eyes glued to the twist of her hips under that short Golden dress as she moved.

Oliver watched her she turned back to him a moment, a smile playing over her red lips and her eyebrows flexing flirtatiously. She is playing him .

He saw a door open a crack .He took one quick look behind him to see if anyone was watching, but no, it was clear. She felt his hand grasp her and pull her into the dark closet, the door shutting behind her with a quiet click. He flicked on the light switch by the thin cord above their heads and Oliver looked around, realizing it was a closet filled with old clothes along the walls. He grabbed one off the rack dropped it in front of the small space under the door to block any light from seeping through. He looked down to see her fingers snake around his waist from behind and begin working his belt buckle loose, but she wasn’t moving fast enough. Oliver pushed her hands out of the way and quickly undid the buckle and zipper, reaching in and pulling his painfully hardened cock free.

"The little game you played In front of everyone? You started this… Now, I’m finishing it.” He said darkly and spun on her, his face an inch from hers.

No, take that dress off first. ” he said with a small smile and cocked an eyebrow at her suggestively.

“What did I tell you about having patience?” she asked and began to follow through with his request.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Who has time for patience when you, of all people, should already know what I want?”

She stood up in front of him, removing her heels then hooked her thumbs into her dress and wriggled her hips to pull the snug fabric down her legs. He watched captivated as her black panties were shed to a small bundle around her feet.

“Things always go so much better when you do as you’re told, don’t they?” he said with a dark smile, his eyes trailing up her slender legs and stopping at the small gap between her thighs. He extended his arms to her and she stepped out of the clothes and crawled down into his waiting arms.

He smiled at her when she straddled his lap and began to undo the little black buttons of his white dress shirt and pulled the fabric apart, exposing his chest to her eyes. She didn’t say anything to his response, already knowing the underlying meaning.

His eyes watched her lazily as her fingers danced over his chest and over his nipples and back up the clavicle to his neck. She cupped his face, her fingers smoothing over the dark bristly stubble found there and she dove in, capturing his lips.

His hands immediately grabbed her waist when that wet little muscle behind her teeth slid past his lips and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her thighs and bottom. Felicity shivered when a wandering hand found the slick, aching pebble at the crest of her sex and began to worry it with his fingers. Oliver drank from her lips like a man dying of thirst and her felt her fingers clutch his shoulders as his thumb and fingers laid a blinding assault to those nerves that called to him for release. She broke the kiss when a long, thick finger dipped lower and found her hungry, dripping entrance. She pressed her cheek to his forehead when it slid inside with one stroke, her arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly as a quiet gasp escaped her lips. His lips found one of her budding nipples and he ran his tongue around it then enveloped it in the heat of his lips.

“God, Oliver, why don’t you stop tormenting me and give me what I want for once.” she asked as her hips began to rock over his hand awkwardly as though they couldn’t figure out which way to go first.

Suddenly he pushed her back roughly and Felicity toppled backward to her back onto the carpet with a small thud. He followed her, rising up on his knees and pulling her own knees apart to make room for himself. She looked up at him with wide curious eyes, but his face almost shadowed by the light bulb hanging high above their heads as he towered over her.

He grabbed his slippery cock at the base and rubbed the soft plump head of it over her pink, swollen clit and watched as her hips twitched from the sensation. He repeated this and then tapped it several times against that little bundle of nerves. Her legs spread wide to either side of her, eager for more and watched her head roll backward and a small whimper escape her lips.

He pushed himself inside her in one quick thrust, his hands grasping her small feet to hold them in place as he thrust fast and deliberate. His eyes watched her breasts shake from his movements and Oliver bit his lower lip to try to contain his own voice. Felicity stared up at him intently, her thin eyebrows knit together from each building thrust. She reached up and grabbed the folds of his open dress shirt and pulled him down against her, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Oliver moaned quietly into her mouth, She moaned loudly and he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, hushing her completely and he leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Careful… Do you want someone to open the door and find us?” Her eyes shot open and flitted to his face at the thought.Oliver felt a flood of wetness surge over him and he smiled to himself at the affect that that one single thought had done to her. his hips continuing to rock against her own as he felt her tightening up around him.

He broke away from her lips and whispered hotly next to her. "I want you to come for me... "

And before she could form a rebuttal, his hips shifted, brushing against the spot within her that he was beginning to learn all too well, his thrusts unrelenting and unforgiving.

Felicity felt the overwhelming heat and pleasure between her hips explode and her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly, her fingers twisting into his black tux jacket. Her eyes widened as they stared blankly toward the ceiling of the closet above as Oliver drew her orgasm out between her legs.

He felt her clamping down around him tightly and Oliver bucked as his own release tore through him like a splash of cold water had just been poured down his spine. His weight pressed down against her completely and he grunted, moaned, and cursed under his breath and into her ear while the last of his orgasm spilled into the shuddering woman beneath him.

After a moment Oliver pulled himself out of her grip easily and sat back on his haunches. He smiled lightly at the tiny whimper that escaped her lips when he slid from inside her while he dazedly worked to right his clothing. Felicity didn’t say anything and just lay there on the carpet before him when he stood up, watching him silently redress.

“Stay here, I’ll go back out first… It’s less suspicious that way.” He told her firmly .

She nodded and sat up when he stood at the door, listening for any movement or voices. He ran a hand through his short dark locks to tidy it back up before his hand twisted the doorknob and he stepped outside. He looked back at her one more time and wink then closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

When Felicity finally made it to the main room .she surprised to see Slade there , Oliver excused himself and walked towards her. 

"See ..what I found invited too " Oliver said with a smirk

"Oh my God.. since How long He's been here , He knew what we were doing..Oh my God that embarrassing " Felicity panicked

Oliver laughed "Would you just relax ..No one knows ,just smile He's coming "

"How I look ..." Felicity asked soothing her hair

"Well your lips are swollen " Oliver joked , "shut up .." She hit his chest " you look perfect I'm kidding " 

"Felicity ...I didn't know you would be here " Slade asked smiling 

"Yeah huh .. it.... was last minute decision , I came as Oliver’s pluse -One " Felicity respond 

"Good ..you need this for your upcoming company.i didn't make it to the dinner but it's important , enjoy the rest of the evening " Felicity just nodded , Oliver laughed and teased her the entire evening 

 

After hour , Oliver excused himself to go home , He asked Felicity to leave with him, but She refused and told him it would be weird because her uncle is watching her .Oliver laughed and said that her uncle knew they had sex before. He's not idiot , at the end He agreed to leave alone then She followed him , He will pick a movie ,buy ice cream and waiting for her ,even gave her his car keys so She has No excuse for not coming later ....

She drove to Oliver's apartment quietly thinking of what type of Movie Oliver would pick .then She heard noices from the back seat ,when she adjusted the mirror to see what's going on , she surprised to see a man wearing a cap "Hello beautiful " He said . .

She started to panic She barely had time to react, her reflexes kicking in as she slammed on ,she aimed for the brakes but she hit the gas gear instead, tires screeching as she tried to stop. With a loud crash, the front end of her car collided with a tree, her airbags deploying as her body was jolted forward. She blinked furiously, coughing as she realized there was something thick and hazy in the air, her head is pounding from pain , she felt something wet on her face .her vision fogged last thing She felt the back seat door opens and Oliver’s number calling on her phone screem.  
"Oliver ...." it came from her mouth as whisper then she fell unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very very welcome
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon


	16. Feels like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers , Thank you so much for reading , I hope you like this one too 
> 
> Feel Free to check my other work if you want to .
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading .....

She was late. She was so late. One hour, fifty three minutes, and six seconds late. He has been calling her but she didn't pick up not even once Her phone went straight to voicemail, where Oliver had already left three increasingly worried massages and last one The machine answered " The number ,you try to reach " then He disconnected. Filled with regret, He wished he had brought Felicity along.

His hand beating a rhythm on his knee, Oliver craned his head to peer down the street, first one way, then the other. Of course, he would actually be able to hear the car before seeing it, but that didn't keep him from looking.

The dinner had ended thrity minutes at least, Oliver checked his watch—make that an hour ago, and still no sign of Felicity. He decided to call her house maybe she went home and just like the other night , she turned her phone off

"Pick up , please pick up " Oliver murmured to himself

"Hello ,Who is talking..? " Linda answered

"Hello , it's Oliver ,is Felicity home..? ,I really need to talk to her ," Oliver said

"No ,she didn't back home , we thought she is with you ..! "

"Fuck .!!.... Okay , I would like to talk to Mr.Wilson please "

* * *

 

When Felicity woke up she instantly tried to move, but she immediately felt sharp pain in her shoulder and head, then she remembered everything , the dinner , The man on back seat and car crash , she wanted to panic, to scream out into the darkness. , forcing herself to silently allow her eyes to adjust the sudden darkness. Around her she could see the outlines of furniture and shelves. The room seemed familiar, like motel room or something. After a few moments . When she found absolutely no give, panic began to settle in. She had no idea what she was going up against, kidnapper or rapper

Lights suddenly snapped on, the room filling with the bright light. Her eyes were unaccustomed the new light streaming into her eyes; for a moment she was blinded until at last she was able to see beyond the white. .

"Please , can I go home ... I want Oliver please, I wanna go home " Felicity started to cry

"Hey , Hey you start to panic , I need you to breathe"

"I wanna go to Oliver ..please " Felicity said between sobbing

For a moment, everything was silent. Felicity could not bring herself to speak as she stared into those eyes. The silence was broken as He, staring down at her and his hand moved to touch her, Felicity's only instinct to pull away from him

“So , it seems I have finally caught you. it did take a while to find you…alone. But, here we are. Now, I know that you are thinking that I'm being a bit extreme about this, but really I needs to talk to you "

“you supposed to be dead ...How?” Felicity blinked several times, confusion lining her facial features, her brow pulled together.

"Maybe ..but here I'm " He smiled. “I know right now I look a little crazy. But, the truth of the matter is that I just wanted to talk to you. You are a hard to reach, I need your help." He said

“I can let you go if you want; I really didn’t mean this as a threat. Things just got a little out of hand."

“Do you kidnap people often?" Felicity was staring up at him as though he had grown a second head.

“No, no often. Honestly, this is the first time I've ever needed to kidnap someone. I didn't mean to take you , I just want to talk to you. I now see how that logic was flawed." He smirked

"You've been stalking me don't you " Felicity asked angrily

* * *

 

The room is thick with tension. You can see the worried on their faces , it's been another hour and No one received any news about Felicity ,after Oliver arrived at Slade's house , they called the cops but They told them ,They can report someone is missing in less than 48 hours , but They're going to look for her vehicle ..

Oliver tried to think of something, but of course his mind is coming up blank. He just wanted to help get her back, that’s all. How did things manage to go astronomically wrong in such a sort amount of time? He catches Slade's gaze and his skin crawls. He has got that look. That look of his brain going far too fast for him to ever keep up – usually with the conclusion being something he’s going to hate.

“i think she is kidnapped , Felicity is rational person, she will never plays with our nerves like this ",slade said his tone is serious and visage fierce. “

"Let's not try to make assumption , we still don't know anything , maybe her car broke " Diggle who had came with Oliver said

"Her phone is dead Dig , if not this then she must be involved in a car accident " Oliver said angrily

"I spread my men , we will have some news any time Now " Slade said

He had to admit that he was worried about her. She made him absolutely crazy sometimes, but he did care about her. The idea that she's out there alone worried him even more. He had been completely against him leaving her there. He could not decide how to take that. He scared that something happened to her while He was gone.

"I'm not gonna sit here , waiting I will go to look for her " Oliver said standing, His face is red from anger ,He got enough ,He can't wait any longer

"Oliver , where could you possibly looking ,just wait for something " Slade said , He was worried because ,despite everything ,she is practically His daughter

"I will drive , walk I don't know anything better than sitting here waiting " Oliver said frustrated

"I will drive you , you are not in condition allows you to drive , Let's go " Diggle said , Honestly Oliver didn't know what to do without him

* * *

 

Her Head bowed tiredly, her own pale naked legs were in front of her , And her arms nump at her sides, like they were weighed down heavily. She didn't move at all, just breathed. Blinked.her golden dress is torn and it is covered with few blood spots from the cut on her forehead

"I want to go home ...you said I can " Felicity said in load voice angrily

"You can , after you agree to help me " He said calmly

"Spill it out "

"Okay , I've been working with people , rich onces I want out , I got new ID, I just want you to create account for me , then transfer the money ,my money to this new account and i want it to be untraceable that all , my computer genius"He said pointing at her

"I'm sure that illegal Copper , and these people are corrupt or criminal , don't they ? " Felicity asked

" you owe me Felicity " He said demanding

"Don't you use the guilt card with me , I warned you , but you did it anyway " Felicity shouted

"Of course , you do I didn't have a rich uncle to get me out from jail , like you do " Copper shouted back

"You got killed before He could do anything , which obviously was all plans for "

"Oh please , He had no intention to , Now please help me and I will get out of your life , and give you something in return "

"I don't want your dirty money ..!" Felicity replied

"Not money , information that will bring your world upside down !, I swear on my mother's head " He said

Felicity thinks for awhile , She sighed "If , I agree you will let me go now " Felicity asked softly , she is tired and need time to think , and everyone must be worried about her Now 

"I will drive you by myself " Copper Smirked

* * *

 

They've been driving for half hour , then His phone rings ,its Slade

Oliver answered " yes Slade , ...Oh thank God, where's she , .....is she okay ?! ...I'm on my way " Oliver hang up,  
"Is she alright ....." Digg asked

"I don't know , all He knew she was in car accident and now she is at Starling General " Oliver sighed

"She's gonna be just fine , we almost there "Oliver just nodded

He would have to be careful, have to watch and make sure that nothing will happen to her again. They just begin , and there is no way that He will let them fall apart. During the last hours ,He felt like Hell ,He doesn't want to feel like this again and He knew and admitted it to himself that He loves her and have to tell her that soon.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter than usual ,but you will get all Olicity cuddles next one
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments please 
> 
> See you soon and Thank you for reading


	17. Never do this to me again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there , the chapter is finally here , yeah ,sorry for the delay just little bit busy with other stories which not excuse .. ;)
> 
> I really hope you like this one and thank you for your reading and keep reading I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Enjoy reading ....LVU

Oliver Queen is not accustom to the feeling of fear. He had thought himself rid of the pesky emotion long time ago . Yet here He was feeling the small tendrils of fear leaching their way into his traitorous heart. Not fear for his own life but fear for Felicity just the thought of her being hurts made his heart pounding in hard _ fast rhythm.

"Where is She?” Oliver shoved open the hospital doors ,diggle was behind him

Slade stood up. He’d folded himself into a black hospital chair in the waiting room.

“Slade ,where is she?”

“she's fine,” Slade assured. “I mean, obviously not fine, because she was in a car crash but she’ll be fine.”

Oliver collapsed into one of the plastic chairs.

Slade smiled up at him. “Relax. The doctor will come out and tell us all what we need to know”

Just then, a man with pale blue scrubs entered the room. “Family of Felicity Smoak ?”

“I am ” Slade replied. “Slade wilson ”

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “I said Family of Felicity Smoak - Smoak”

“ I'm her Uncle, I'm only family she has " Slade said as He shaked The doctor's hand .

The doctor Nodded “Okay , She has two bruised ribs on the left side, her shoulder is bruised and a concussion but there’s No internal bleeding or permanent head trauma.”

Oliver groaned. “Oh, It sounds horrible.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. I’m Dr. Well.” He held out his hand. Oliver shook it and Dr. Well continued. “ The wounds were mostly superficial. She only needed few stitches, and given the fact that she was in a car accident, The stitches is very few . The concussion is what we’re really concerned about but she’s not showing any signs of severe brain damage. I know it sounds bad, but it could have been a lot worse.”

Oliver nodded slowly. His girlfriend could have died. He should be thanking The God for saving her. “When will I be able to see her?”

"Half hour , then you all could see her " He said smiling

Oliver paced, fear pervading every single nerve, cell and drop of blood in his body. He'd never liked hospitals, too many bad memories haunting the cold tiles and the sharp antiseptic smell. He ran a hand over his hair, taking in a jerky, shaking breath, " She is Okay, She is Okay " He kept remind himself of that , He let Slade went to see her first , He knew if He saw her then ,He wouldn't let her out of his sight ....

* * *

 

His feet stopped when He saw the Open door to her room. He gripped the doorknob and twisted it, He stumbled and whipped his head around looking for any signs of his girl. His heart was pumping out of his chest  , then He saw her, She was sitting on the hospital bed , She was pale , there's cut on her forehead

"Oliver —" her raspy voice said at the same time came his relieved. "Felicity ....."

Their eyes fell over each other, each trying to tell the other what was on their minds.

"I'm sorry." Felicity said softly

"No it wasn't your fault ! , Don't do that to me again.I was scared I'd lost you." Oliver said hugging her tightly, He could feel Tight pressure bubbles from his stomach, to his chest, to his throat, to his mouth. He makes himself smaller. It soothes the pain just a little with each Touch , breath and sound of her beating heart against his chest

"I'm still here." Felicity assured him rubbing his back

"Don't go anywhere, please." The pleading in his voice, shocked her into silence. Not trusting her own voice, Felicity answered wordlessly, raising his fingers to her lips and kissed them.

Oliver leaned cupping her cheeks ,leaning in towards her so his lips could meet hers she leaned in as well, instinctually bringing her arms around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss.and They kissed softly for a while

"How are you feeling ?” Oliver asked.

“Better. They pumped me full of drugs so I don’t feel any pain.” Felicity grinned loopily and held out her hand to him

Oliver grabbed her hand. “I was so worried, what happened ? ”

“can we talk tomorrow please, I'm really tired ” Felicity replied.

Then There is A knock on the door

" Can I come in , it's safe right ?" Diggle asked grinding

"Of course Digg , come " Oliver said

"Hey , How are you ? " Diggle asked and leaned hugging her

"I'm fine thank you Digg " Felicity replied smiling

" That's Good , but I beg you not to leave me with brooding Oliver ever again He's unbearable " Diggle said sarcastically

"Digg ..... " Oliver said warning , Felicity and Diggle just chuckled

After Digg left , She scooted over in the tiny hospital bed. “Oliver Lie with me.”

Oliver smiled " I don't want to hurt you "

“And I’m injured. But boyfriend cuddles will make it better.” She looked pleadingly. “Please?”

Oliver never had a chance. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to fit together in the bed. He lay on his back with an arm around Felicity's waist and she rested her head on Oliver’s firm chest. “Am I hurting you?” He asked.

Felicity kissed his cheek “You could never, and No, you’re not hurting me.”

Oliver let out a breath. “Good. Do you need anything? Are your ribs okay?”

“Stop fretting. I'm fine .” Felicity squeezed his hand.

Oliver nuzzled into her soft hair.pressed kisses on her neck and shoulder

Felicity giggled," I just need you to snuggle with me.”

Oliver murmured. “And I will happily snuggle with you " minutes then Felicity fell in sleep

* * *

 

Felicity felt lightheaded, confused, and detached. Her bare fingers were numb , she shivered, she tried her best to make sense of what had happened to her, but her memories were hazy and all thoughts, or at least all coherent thoughts, seemed to be escaping her ....

"Felicity , Hey , Hey it's me Oliver " He said softly cupping her cheeks

"Oliver , what's going on ? , where are we ? " she asked still confused

"It's normal to be little disoriented after concussion " Dr.Well assured Oliver , Oliver just Nodded

"Miss.Smoak I'm Dr.well , I examined you earlier, you've been in a car accident , do you remember ? " He asked

Felicity sighed , rubbing her sleepy eyes "yes "

"Sorry , to wake you up , but we have to monitor you every two hours to check everything alright "

"Okay ... " Felicity smiled

"Now I need you to look straight to the light I want to check your respond Okay " Dr.will said as He leaned forward slightly with a concerned expression on his face , Felicity Nodded.

 "Good , your response is great "

"So Felicity , Do you remember The accident ?"

“Um, what sorry?” Felicity apologized

“I asked you if you could tell me what happened with your accident,” Dr.will said with a gentle smile.

“Oh, right,” She stuttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

“I just lost control of the car” Felicity added quickly.

“Okay ..,” Dr.will nodded with another smile.

"Do you know your name?"

"Felicity Smoak ," she said

"Do you know this man's name?"

Felicity looked over at Oliver. "Well, He's the Queen ."Felicity laughed "sorry Oliver Queen "

"Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" He asked, flicking her the V sign.

" Two... " Felicity answered

“That’s correct,” Dr.will agreed with a wide smile, clearly pleased the her brain wasn’t too rattled by the collision. “Do you find you have any black outs in your memory or any fuzzy or confusing memories?”

“No ..I'm Fine”

“Well, it seems like you’re suffering from a moderate concussion” Dr.will said as He standing

“I think we’ll have to keep you for observation till morning then you’re free to go if the CT -Scan shows nothing to worry about " He smiled

“Thanks, Doc,” Felicity said, infinitely grateful she wasn’t being forced to stay in some hospital bed for another night ....

The doctor excused himself after He's done

Oliver lightly pulling Felicity towards him. Felicity let out a sigh and gently laid her head to rest on Oliver’s chest. Oliver began lightly running his fingers through her hair, which caused the her to melt further into his touch. Felicity snuggled her face into Oliver's t-shirt and was instantly comforted by the sound of Oliver's steady heartbeat.

" I really hate Hospitals " Felicity sighed

Oliver lowered his head and pressed a feathery light kiss into Felicity's temple, and began to whisper into her ear. " That makes us two "

Felicity’s eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier with every passing moment. She felt herself on the verge of drifting off when she was suddenly jolted awake by a certain nibbling firmly on her ear lobe.

“Oliver ..?” Felicity muttered, battling to keep her eyes open against the will of every muscle in her body.

Through the dim light, Felicity could just about make out a smirk plastered on his face. Oliver placed a single finger under Felicity's chin and lightly realigned her head so that he was staring into her eyes.

“Go back to sleep , i will be here when you wake up ” Oliver whispered, before gently placing a kiss on the corner of Felicity's mouth.

"Promise... " Felicity muttered softly

“Promise ...Sleep tight .” Oliver murmured in Felicity's ear

Her head fits perfectly under his chin, and He laughs lightly as strands of her wild hair tickle his nose and jaw

 

She is so lovely and small against him, and she seems like she should be a fragile, delicate thing. But she has an inner strength and bravery that is nothing short of inspiring.  She fascinates him, enraptures him, invades all of his hopes and dreams.

(“You have bewitched me, body and soul.”)

As she wraps her other arm around him and He feels her soft, contented sigh over his chest, He has only one thought.

( I am in love with you) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments Please ...
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon and Thank you for reading


	18. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there . So it's been a lot I know sorry  
> I wrote this one for you . I just need to give you something so I hope you like it 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read this story ...

She groaned, her head swimming as her eyes fluttered open slowly taking in her surroundings Felicity's attention was caught by the man who was sleeping in the chair next to her , her breath catching in her throat 

"Felicity " He was groggy as his eyes opened and found focus on her. It was only when he squeezed her hand , she realized he was holding onto her like she might slip away.

"O-Oliver " Her voice cracked as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. She welcomed his help as he took her by the elbows carefully and pulled her up before grabbing the glass of water sitting on the side table. He held it up to her lips for her, waiting patiently as she took a sip and relished the feeling of the cool water sliding down her burning throat.

"Better?" He asked before sitting back down and placing the cup back where he had got it from.

" Much, thank you ." Still hoarse, she let her eyes close as she rode out a wave of pain. " How long have I been sleep ?"

"Three hours ," he smiled weakly as she made a face..

"That would explain the killer headache," she mumbled to no one in particular .

She gave his hand a hard squeeze, causing him to fall against her bed as he yelped. Satisfied with this, she leaned back into the pillow. "Now, will you go get a doctor and get me out of here."

With a smile on his lips, he nodded and jumped up from his seat - kissing her forehead then he headed for the door . 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she let her eyes close as she rode out another wave of pain that took control of her body. Part of her wanted to ask for medicine but the bigger part of her knew that if she did , Oliver would insist on her staying longer . Something she did not want.

" How's my patient feeling " Dr.well said

She hadn't even heard the door opened, Felicity's eyes snapping open at the sound of his voice , it was a voice she would know anywhere . Acknowledging the doctor, she nodded his way.

"It is nice to see you awake You gave your partner here quite a scare ."

He was flipping through his clipboard as he made his way over to her side, missing the glare that Oliver shot his way. Felicity didn't though. Raising her eyebrow at him. she simply flashed a smile at the doctor.

"He's just a big worry . Ask his sister, she'll agree with me."

She was fidgeting in her bed now, ready to leave. She hated hospitals - the way they smell, the way the food tasted, the atmosphere. It didn't matter if she got the nicest doctor and all of the best nurses, she couldn't stand being there.

" I worry just enough. Thank you very much." Oliver crossed his arms as the pout from his voice reached his face.

She just rolled her eyes as the doctor smirked, checking the cut on her forehead.

"You seem to be doing fine. I'll send a nurse in here to give you some meds , you threw up earlier so no going home today , maybe tomorrow ."

"I feel fine, I really think I can leave now." She leaned forward now, and decide she wants to go home. Sensing her stubbornness coming out, Oliver moved towards her quickly.

" Felicity. Maybe you should listen to the doctor before you hurt yourself even more and have to stay here longer." Oliver said firmly

Her arms crossed over her chest as the doctor looked between the two, obviously having decided to stay out of this argument " I can take care of myself at home." She looked up at the doctor then at Oliver .

"No one said you couldn't," Oliver muttered back at her, taking a step back. They were both ready to go at each other's throats

"I'll send the nurse in," the doctor announced, stepping between the two to diffuse the argument he sensed brewing. "Please, sit back and rest you are not going home today , we will make sure everything alright and tomorrow you're free to go ."

* * *

 

After hour "Yes, my name is Oliver Queen and I believe someone wants to talk with Felicity smoak here."

A tall, police officer was standing near by . He walked up to Oliver and introduced himself. " I'm Officer Bridger, I'm handling Miss Smoak's accident."

Oliver shook the officer's hand. ". Could you tell me what happened?"

" She told me she had an accident. She mentioned something kind of confusion about sliding and a tree."

The officer gave Oliver a half-smile. And Oliver continued "The car spun around and ended up with the passenger door against a tree ." He grimaced slightly. "Actually, she was pretty lucky. It could have been much worse."

"Can I talk to her , we have to take her statement anyway " The Officer asked

"Of course " Oliver replied

Oliver crossed to Felicity sides and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. She flinched as she felt the touch but then relaxed.

"How're you feeling " the officer asked.

"I think I've been better . I'm really sorry Captain. I didn't think I was going that fast. I just don't know how it happened." Felicity said in an almost pleading voice.

 

Felicity looked at Oliver and continued softly, "I really destroyed your car, I smashed it " her voice tailed off, "I'm really sorry."

"Well, I won't say that it's no problem but the car can be replaced, Felicity As long as you're alright, that what counts." Oliver smiled and squeezed her hand

"Okay , we will talk to your doctor and that would be all for now " Officer bridger walked to the door of the room before she could respond. He asked "Do you know who the man was who stopped to help out? It sounds like he kept this rascal calmed down pretty well and I'd like to talk to him ."

" No , I don't know " Felicity mumbled

"Okay be careful next time Miss Smoak " Then He left

 

When slade came to visit her later , Oliver went to QC for work , They sat together and talked ...  
Thea came by too with her new boyfriend Roy who didn't talk that much but He was cute Felicity thought , after everyone left , Felicity went back to sleep

* * *

 

Felicity blinks her sleepy eyes open as the mattress under her moves slightly. A pair of arms wrap themselves around her , drawing her closer to the body that , slipped into the bed behind her. Cool lips press a kiss just behind her ear, making her hum approvingly and snuggle closer into his embrace .

“You're back,” Felicity mumbles, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Yeah,” Oliver whispers into the warm skin of Felicity's neck. “Go back to sleep ,.”

"No , I was sleeping all day and bored like Hell , I want to talk to you " Felicity smiles

" I'm here for you , Are you hungry?” Oliver asks softly.

“A bit,” Felicity confesses. “But it's okay.I can wait "

“ I will call a nurse if you want to ,” Oliver points out. “And I'm pretty much they would bring you some anyway.”

Felicity sighs again as Oliver shifts a bit closer, her fingertips running over Oliver's cheek, scratching lightly over the stubble there.

Oliver leans in and brushes his lips softly against her pressing a silent light touch, before he lowers his head and presses another kiss to where her neck meets her shoulder. The blonde sighs softly as his lips move over her warm skin without rushing, taking his time to tease her with kisses and nips and little flicks of his tongue, while Felicity's' fingers move into Oliver's hair.

What do you think the doctor's recommendation about sex therapy?” she says with a coy smile

Oliver snorted and gave her a sideways glance. “You can't seriously think we need sex therapy.”

Felicity laughed at the idea. “No, no, not like that. I mean sex as a form of therapy.”

" We are not having sex anytime soon" Oliver said firmly.

" really .... you sure " Felicity challenges him

" I am strong enough to resist those when it comes to your health." Oliver kissed her cheek. "Besides, do you really want to have sex in a hospital bed? We'd probably break it." Oliver chuckles

"There's only one way to find out." Felicity smiles evilly.

Oliver reaches over and smoothes down Felicity's hair, . " Not gonna happen "

" Fine ... for Now " Felicity mutters against his chest

* * *

 

" It… it's green…" Felicity Muttered eying the green, mushy jello… thingy on his spoon with suspicion. She didn't look at Oliver but she could still sense him rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah. It's also mushy. Come on eat you need your strength." He Explained calmly, carefully putting an arm on Felicity's left shoulder. 

" Get me something from the vending machines.” Felicity said pleadingly

"No eat this food , it's more healthy than junk food "

“But it’ll make me feel better,” Felicity said, strains her voice on the ‘me’ before she settles back against the pillows.

She tried after moment but Oliver refused " Fine I'll eat it. On one condition."

"If it's within reason. Name it."

", could you smuggle in some proper food later ! Maybe a burger." Looking at Felicity's pleading face, Oliver couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Deal."

" I almost forgot , I want to ask you . Why are they letting you stay in , not I'm complaining or anything it just I'm sure visiting hours is over "

Oliver leaned over and kissed her forehead " well you can say The Queen's Family donate a lot of money annually enough to keep their mouths shut "

Felicity laughed " glad I made it benefits for you "

* * *

 

" We should sleep now." Oliver murmured against her hair

Felicity flipped over him , "Gettin' bored of me, huh?" Felicity teased, nipping the tip of Oliver's nose and chuckling as Oliver screwed his face up.

"I don't think I could ever get bored of you," Oliver replied, rubbing his nose before pressing his face into her chest as she lay on his chest . "We're stuck together "

Felicity smiled at that, running a hand through Oliver's hair, " Do you trust me Oliver "

"Why are you asking something like that of course I do " Oliver replied

" just , if I did something wrong one day , not wrong wrong , promise me , you will hear me first " Felicity looked at his eyes

" Why are you asking , are you planning on robbing a bank or something " Oliver chuckled

"No , just saying "

" I promise . Okay Try and get some sleep now "

" Okay ," Felicity lied, running a hand over his chest slowly, a small and sweet smile on his face. Oliver just let out a small huff and continued to run his fingers through Felicity's hair, watching her slowly battle with sleep before she was gone to the world and a small and soft snore left her lips.

" night Felicity" Oliver mumbled lovingly, pressing a light kiss to her hair before closing his own eyes. Oliver fell asleep with a smile on his face and sure that things were slowly getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please :)
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon and Thanx for reading


	19. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ... The new chapter finally :)
> 
> Hope you like it and Thank you for everything 
> 
> Enjoy reading

When Felicity was finally given word that she could go home she was elated. She was so sick of the hospital. the way it looked. The way it smelled. And the food. She couldn't wait to get back to her normal life.

The doctor had advised that she stays with someone while she finished recovering maybe a Family member . Oliver had offered up his place telling her that she could stay with him . He also promised to wait on her hand and foot and that she would have anything that she would need.

" Oliver , that's really sweet of you to offer, but I think I just want to go back to my home and sleep in my own bed," she told him as she sat on the bed and finished getting dressed. They had brought her a change of clothes for her to wear home.

" Felicity , you shouldn't be alone. You're recovering. Even the doctor said you should stay with somebody for a few days," he insisted as he helped her get off the bed.

" Oliver, really. I'll be fine," she assured him as she took one last look at the hospital room

"Why don't you let Oliver stay with you at your place for a few days," Digg proposed. "That way you will be in your own place but he will be there just in case you need anything." Diggle knew They were stubborn and there was no way she would agree to stay at his place so he thought this would be the next best thing that would make both of them happy.

"That's a great idea," Oliver said "I promise I'll stay out of your way. You won't even know I'm there," he finished giving her his signature grin.

"Fat chances of that," Felicity said looking between him and Diggle

She sighed, "You're not going to let this go are you?" she asked looking once more at Oliver.

"Nope," Oliver answered shaking his head. "I'm not going to leave you alone . So you might as well just say I can stay with you . Otherwise I will take you to my place unwillingly." He wasn't sure if he would actually do that, but he figured if he listed some extremes she would give in and let him be with her while she recovered.

Felicity shook her head and bit her lip in hopes of hiding her smile, "You're intolerable. Fine. You can stay with me for a few days while I get back on my feet. But only a few days, my uncle is there . don't team up against me " she warned as she noticed the nurse brings in the wheelchair.

"Okay. It'll be fun. Just think of it this way: It'll be like having a slumber party," Oliver said with a huge grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Felicity let out as she sat down in the wheelchair again fighting to suppress her smile. She knew it probably would be fun. She didn't really want to be alone. There was a part of her, maybe even all of her, that did want Oliver to be the one to take care of her if someone had to.

When They pulled in front of her house . Oliver helped her out of the car. He placed his arm gently around her waist and was prepared to walk her to the door when he felt her tense.

"C'mon,. You're going to have to lean on me a little," he said against her hair as he gently pulled her towards the door.

"I know. It's just, I'm not good at needing people, Oliver " she let out in a quiet voice as she followed his lead.

"I know," he replied. "And I'm not going to push it, but I am going to wait on you. You may not think so or you may not want to admit it, but you are still hurt . I'm going to be here," he said in a more serious tone than he had had with her all morning.

All she could do nod. It felt good to know that he would be there for her. She wouldn't be alone.

* * *

 

The room was very feminine - that was the first thing anyone walking in would notice. The floor was pale wood and the walls were pink , but what dominated the room was the bed. It was a king size, sleigh-style bed, with a dark wooden body. the purple -coloured sheets were high quality. The comforter was red cotton with tiny gold accents in the corners. The curtains matched the comforter and completed the appearance of the room.

One wall of the room was filled with a large wardrobe , In front of it there was a chair . Next to the wardrobe was a table with a big computer screen and a lot of equipment

There were bedside tables on each side of the bed

On the wall of the bedroom was a large picture , neatly encased in a simple black frame. It depicted a middle-aged woman with blonde hair, very beautiful woman , Oliver knew immediately that Felicity's Mom

"Having a fantasy Mr.Queen " Felicity laughed at Oliver who was completely taken by her room

" No , it's just this is my first time , I'm in your bedroom How strange " Oliver replied with a huge grin

" yeah , I mean it's your first time but not a strange " Felicity smiled

" That's your mother .. right ? Oliver asked

" yeah ..... she's ... pretty right " Felicity asked smiling

" Now I know from where you inherited your beauty " Oliver said flirting but she didn't reply

 “Hey.” Oliver's voice wrought her off her thoughts the feeling of that grabby, big palm warming her shoulder even through the clothes . Oliver always had such nice, warm hands, even in the coldest of days. Really something to look forward to when you’re cold and breath alone can’t warm your hands.

" Hey. Why the long face? .” Oliver said.

 " Huh . I was just thinking about everything happened lately… you know.” Felicity smiled apologetically.

" it's Okay .... " Oliver assured her

 

" A lot of memories , things I thought I'm over it " Felicity sighed

Oliver looks at her for a moment wanting to say something comforting but remains silent. Felicity then turns her attention to him a places a kiss on his cheek.

  Their lips slowly met and pressed against each other, their inhaling and exhaling made barely audible due to the restricted passage. Oliver’s lips were everything Felicity had ever dreamed of – warm, soft and inviting, He couldn’t restrain himself, and his tongue darted out, licked some of her lips so that he could get more, more taste, This was everything but the hearted experience she made it seems but he couldn’t possibly care. He felt Felicity shuddering against him and he darted his tongue again, bolder and reaching deeper.

About an hour later Felicity came out with her bathrobe on and her hair tied into a loose pony tail with the exception of a few strands that decided to escape.

When Oliver saw her heading towards the kitchen, he had to physically shake his head to stop himself from staring. She looked beautiful.

"Hey, feeling a little better?" he asked as she pulled out a bar stool and sat down.

"Much," she nodded. "Something smells good," she added looking around the kitchen.

"I decided to whip a little something up while you were in the bath. I figured you had to be starving after surviving on that stuff they claim to be food at the hospital," Linda said as she got two plates down from one of the cupboards.

"I'll go set the table," she said as she started to get up.

"No, no you won't. You just go sit on the couch. I'll set the table," Oliver said as he ushered her into her living room.

A couple minute later he had the table set with the dishes of pasta and two glasses of water. He had also laid her medication out figuring it was probably time that she took more. He walked over to the living room and reached his hands out to help her up, "Dinner is served," he added with a smile

They ate the majority of their dinner talking. She was surprised at how hungry she actually was. However, she wasn't sure if she would be able to stomach real food so she took it slow.

After she had cleared most of her plate she took a sip of water and said, "Thanks for dinner, Oliver and Linds it's great "

"Wait until tomorrow morning when I make you my infamous s'morelette," he returned playfully.

She laughed, "No, Thea warned me about the s'morelette once before and I think I'm going to have to pass this time," she added with a crinkle of her nose.

" what ? You're wrong and I will show you " Oliver smirked

* * *

Felicity was far too hot. There was something heavy on top of her. Something heavy and breathing. She cracked one eye open, smiling a little as she looked at him . His hair tickling her. She wrapped her arms around Oliver's warm body with a content sigh, feeling Oliver shift in his arms a little.  
“Morning,” Felicity mumbled into his chest, yawning a little.  
“Morning,” Oliver murmured, running the tips of his fingers gently along her spine, feeling her shiver slightly in response.

It couldn’t be that early; the sun was already pouring in through the thin curtains as it did in the middle of the day. There was no hurry for them to get up. with a few quiet words and blushes. The two had traded lazy, slow kisses, side by side in the bed, until the early hours of the morning until sleep had finally taken over.

Felicity nuzzled against his chest, stirring slightly more as she pushed herself to her boyfriend’s side, tangling their legs together. Her eyes were still closed but there was a warm smile across her face.  
“What’s that grin for?” Oliver chuckled, rubbing his nose against Felicity's gently.  
“You,” she replied, her eyes finally fluttering open.   
“Understandable,” Oliver grinned, pulling her body more snugly against his own.

“You’re so warm,” Felicity giggled happily, curling into his chest and looking up at him through thick, sleep heavy eyelashes.

 Oliver hummed in response, resting his palm flat over the small of her back.  
“Breakfast?” Felicity asked softly, his hand curling over Oliver’s hip.  
“In a minute,” he promised. He just wanted to look for a little while. His eyes trailed over the curls looping messily over the top of her forehead, down the curve of her cheekbone, over the smooth red arch of his lips.

“Stop staring at me,” Felicity whined, although the corner of her mouth was quirked up in a smile.  
“Maybe when you stop being so goddamn beautiful,” Oliver whispered, leaning down a little to kiss her softly, their hands entwining beneath the blankets.

 

* * *

 

The week ended like a blur . Felicity was excited about the Opening of her new company ( Oracle Corporation ) . Slade was out of town most of the days , but He promised to be at the Opening party 

" ...and of course congratulations to my niece Felicity Smoak and her team who worked so hard to make this moment happened. The new company is exceedingly grateful for your expertise and your hard work."

Applause filled the room as Slade finished his speech. Felicity had worked hard the past weeks . It meant hundreds of thousands of dollars for the firm .The firm celebrated in the same way they seemed to celebrate every big victory ( Slade's way ) - with a booze up at their offices and media attention .

Oliver had been to many of these parties before but this was the first one where Felicity was the guest of honour. He clapped along and gave a woot as his girlfriend stood at the front of the room clinking her champagne glass with the firm's big wigs. She looked fantastic. She wore a navy blue silk dress and her black high-heels accentuated the firmness of her legs. When the pair achieved eye contact Oliver mouthed "you look hot", but Felicity maintained her poise, quickly turning away to shake hands with the men next to her.

Oliver knew how focused Felicity was on maintaining her professionalism when she was around her colleagues, even if it was at an event such as this. When Oliver had arrived at the party she greeted him with a polite kiss on the cheek and spoke to him in the formal tone she had often used at work . Oliver found her conduct both amusing and unnecessary as everyone who was there knew they are a couple.

Oliver was determined to enjoy himself. It had been a long and tiring week at work and with Felicity working late as her company and The nights at Felicity's home has been interested to say the least. He scanned the room and saw a group of people huddled together, getting stuck into the free champagne. he recognised most of them from the parties he went to, he decided they may just provide the more relaxed company he was after. Unsurprisingly they greeted him with excitement as he strolled over and joined them.

Felicity was trapped in a conversation with some businessmen. . They were discussing some of the work . Felivity secretly wished that these people were capable of discussing something other than work. She discreetly looked around and saw Oliver not too far away chatting with women who were fawning all over him. It always gave her a strange feeling of jealousy when she saw Oliver flirting with other women. Of course she envied anyone who captured Oliver's attention but it was a turn-on knowing that she was the one she'd go home with at the end of the night.

 

* * *

 

She was sure she heard her name mentioned on more than one occasion, mixed in with a lot of laughter. Surely Oliver wasn't making fun of her, particularly with people she worked with? The laughter continued and eventually she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know what they were talking about. She politely excused herself and made her way over to the group of women.

"Well if it isn't the woman of the hour! We were just talking about you." Oliver said as she joined their circle.

"Oh really?" Felicity did her best to appear unperturbed, as if she hadn't specifically come over to see what was being discussed.

"Yeah I was just telling the girls what a terrible cook you are," he turned to the women, "I'm telling you ladies, I didn't think it was actually possible to burn pasta but I witnessed her did it with my own eyes".

Felicity clenched her jaw and gave a faux smile as the women laughed at her expense.and making jokes .

As the women carried on iggling, she gently grabbed Oliver's wrist " Oliver can I speak to you for a minute?"

He gave the women a pretended look of fear. "I think I might be in trouble girls. I'll be back in a minute".

 

"What are you thinking making fun of me with them?" Felicity hissed once the pair was out of earshot.

"Oh come on babe, it wasn't that bad."

"Those women are my employees , I need them to treat me with respect."

Oliver scoffed. "I hardly think them knowing you can't cook is going to lose you any respect. If anything they probably appreciate knowing you have a life outside the office."

"Look, just do me a favour and find a different topic of conversation next time."

Oliver held her hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, point taken."

then the couple were approached by one of the guests  
"I trust you're enjoying yourselves ?"

"Very much Mr.Turner Thank you" Felicity responded, her formal tone back in check. Mr. Turner turned to address Oliver

" Oliver , Felicity tells me that you are working so hard these days . The QC is in good position "

"Yeah that's right and Things will be even better " Oliver deliberately remained casual with his expression, he hoped it would encourage Felicity to loosen up.

Mr.Turner laughed politely. "I like your enthusiasm,  Nevertheless Felicity you must learn a lot from Oliver here ?"

" he's taught me a few things" Felicity glanced over to Oliver, giving him a sly grin and a wink.

"That's good to hear. " Mr.Turner beamed

"We don't want him to be all work and no play though, hey Mr. Turner ? I hardly get any action at home when he has to work late "

She looked at Oliver and smiled, her tongue running along her bottom lip. 

She had only just finished reprimanding Oliver about the way he spoke to her colleagues and now she had made reference to their sex life to a stranger . . He racked his brain for something to say that would quickly change the subject but He was frozen by his anger.

Mr.Turner cleared his throat. "Well I best be letting you go and mingle with the crowd. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Take care of your woman Oliver "

As Mr.Turner walked off Oliver turned to Felicity, his mouth pursed with displeasure. Before He could speak, however, she got in first. "Hey my phone is just about out of battery, I'm just gonna duck down to the office and put it on the charger".

Oliver stormed into the office, locking the door behind him . he glared viciously at Felicity, still fuming about what she had said to Mr.Turner. Felicity merely smirked back as she casually leant on the desk.

"You here to charge your phone too?" Felicity asked jokingly.

Oliver shook his head . he marched over to Felicity intent, grabbed her by the shoulders and drove her into the wall.  
"Don't you ever embarrass me like that again" he seethed.

Despite the impact of hitting the wall and the anger in Oliver's voice, a rye smile remained on her face.  
" it sucks ... Right . When someone talks about something that personal "

" it's not the same thing , What's wrong with you " Oliver said angrily

" IT'S.... THE SAME PRINCIPLE . " Felicity yelled

Oliver shook his head " you just have to do it , you're unbelievable , I think I'm done for the night ... I will sleep at the Queen's Mansion tonight " Then He let her go

" Fine ...," she replied . She stepped back, her arms wrapped taut around her body. She gave him a tight smile that made his heart ache and twist.

He nodded. ".Good night Felicity " He pressed his lips together and swallowed hard to force down any more words. They would be useless.. He cupped her cheek and took a final look before he turned and walked away. She wanted him to stay with her , celebrate with her , He's the most important person she wanted to be by her side tonight , but Her stubbornness prevented her from telling him she's sorry and She wants him to stay , besides He started this .... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual kudos and comments plz
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon


End file.
